Ballad of the Broken
by AssassinoBella
Summary: As Finn tries to make her way into the music world, struggling to keep her powers under control, Finn finds herself confronted with a man calling himself the god of mischief. Who is this man? What does he plan to do with her? What will become of her now? A Loki x OC fanfict.
1. Chapter 1: Alarm Clocks

**_Hey guys! :D SO. This is my very first fanfict I have ever written. I would LOVE for some feedback and feel free to message me at any time! (Be nice kay? D; ) My goal was to have fun, and keep dearest Loki as close to being in character as possible! I hope I don't disappoint you all! Please enjoy this first chapter! :D Thanks! _**

**_(P.s. It is rated M just to be safe for any romantic scenes in the future. THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS. Just saying. xD!)_**

**_Edit: Thank you all very much for the favs, follows, and views! This means a lot to me! Please enjoy, ignore that first troll review, and ENJOY! Yes. I said enjoy twice. C:  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Alarm Clocks**  
_

The car door shut unusually loud today, followed by an alarmingly loud screech. Finn winced and glared at the old Honda, particularly at the newly chipped paint on the front of the hood. She grimaced as she turned away and stomped up the steps to the apartment building.

"I'll never have enough money to buy a decent car at this rate…" Finn muttered to herself as she continued to climb up the old stairs, inhaling the musky scent of the ancient building.

When she finally made it up to the 6th floor, Finn stopped to dig through her purse, until she finally found her key. After struggling with her key and flipping it around until it finally found purchase, she used her shoulder to shove the old door open.

Finn lived with her roommate Serena, who was more like a sister to her than anything. They lived together in the lonely and bustling city of New York, which was even lonelier with Serena gone on a vacation to Japan. Finn desperately wished she could have gone with her, envying her with jealousy only true friends understood.

Finn let out a sigh and closed the door behind her, locking all 7 of the locks on the door. Serena always mocked Finn about being so paranoid, but they both knew deep down, 7 locks was simply not enough for them.

Letting herself grin, she turned away from the locks and crossed over to the window. She opened the curtains to let natural light into the room, and double checking the locks on the windows while she was at it. Throwing her purse onto the couch she sauntered over to the small kitchen and yanked the fridge open and staring blankly at the depleted stock of food. She let out a frustrated groan, wishing Serena was here to help her go grocery shopping. She hated doing it alone, and having to make the long trek home and unloading the car after dark. Finn pulled her phone out from her back pocket, confirming the depleting daylight from the window that it was 6 o'clock. Shopping would have to wait.

Finn jumped onto the couch and flicked on the TV, unlocking her phone's screen and checking her inbox. Sure enough she received a text from Serena.

**OMFG. There's so much anime and manga stuff! EEK. AND THE BOYS! (;u;) I MISS YOU.**

Finn grinned and laughed as she read the text, quickly replying with deft fingers.

**You better buy me a bunch of stuff woman! And, SEND PICTURES! MISS YOU TOO!  
**

Finn hit send and locked her phone, lounging back into the soft couch. Work today at the music shop had been a killer. Right after her shift Finn had to run all over the city, attempting to get herself more music gigs. As she thought about her day, Finn muted the TV and launched herself off the couch and picking up her beautiful violin that sat peacefully on its stand next to the TV.

With an enthusiastic wiggle, Finn started to whittle away, producing an enchanting and memorizing melody she had been working on.

It was Finn's dream to become a famous musician, mainly with her vocal cords and her beloved violin. Serena always fanned over her music, and was very helpful whenever she wrote a new song. Finn's peppy tune grew dreary as she thought of her friend, who had been gone only but a few days, but Finn missed her dearly already.

Finn closed her eyes and moved fluidly as she played. Despite her desperate want for people to fall in love with her music, sadly, many times it was not of their own free will.

After many unusual experiences, Finn noticed that after she played any kind of music, the people listening tended to act... Odd. The way they acted corresponded to exactly what she was thinking as she played. Finn could literally force her will on others, influence their thoughts, actions, emotions, and feelings. Finn discovered this at a very young age, and often used it to her advantage, knowing anyone she used it on wouldn't even realize what was happening to them. Problem was it wasn't exactly easy to contain sometimes.

In the most bizarre incident at a coffee shop, the smell of donuts had wafted over her, and made her mouth water, making her extremely hungry. After she had finished her song, in unison the whole café stood up and all rushed over to the counter seeking donuts.

Add her inhuman speed and you could say she definitely was not exactly normal. That's why she and Serena got along so well. She wasn't exactly normal either, considering she could heal any wound and invade every nook and cranny of your brain. But hey, who doesn't have a roommate like that?

After what seemed like days, Finn put down her violin gingerly, and looked to the analog clock on top of the TV. It was already almost 10 PM.

Time always flew when Finn held that violin, and when she was alone in the apartment, she relished in it. Flicking off the TV Finn made her rounds, checking the locks on all the windows and doors like usual before heading to her room.

Despite her abnormal speed and her newly learned martial art skills, Finn really hoped she wouldn't have to use those techniques. She'd forget the things she learned in the 4 week class in a few days anyway.

She flipped the light on in her room, only to reveal the disheveled mess. Clothes were flung everywhere and collected in heaps. For some reason she couldn't keep her room clean, even though she hated it when it wasn't. Her room was rather small, like most apartments, but then again the two girls were lucky to be able to afford a 2 bedroom and 2 bath apartment. Finn's singing and Serena's invading mind powers also help them negotiate a big more manageable rent each month.

Kicking stray bras and shirts aside, Finn entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. After her face was free of make-up and teeth feeling icy from the mint toothpaste, Finn yanked off her pants and jean leggings for an oversized shirt and shorts, and flicked the lights off. With a sigh Finn attempted to fall asleep. Her mind buzzed with thoughts of her plans for the next day, along with what Serena was up to, and the usually thought of a serial killer climbing through her window. With those pleasing thoughts, Finn eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-_

Finn slammed her hand down on the alarm next on her nightstand, interrupting the horrible beeping sound. Groaning she turned over, only to be interrupted what seemed like a moment later by the 5 minute snooze alarm. With her wicked speed she smacked the clock, accidentally sending the clock flying across the room. Finn stared at the broken clock on the floor, and produced an even louder groan.

"Not AGAIN." She growled, throwing the sheets off violently and stalking over to inspect the damaged clock. That had been the 4th clock this month. This was starting to become a very annoying and expensive habit. She could see why Serena would hide her adorable and beloved chibi themed clocks she bought at anime conventions.

Deciding to leave the clock for another day, she dropped it back onto the floor, jumping into the shower to prepare for another day of looking for gigs.

* * *

As Finn put the final touches to her make-up, her phone buzzed on the table. Abandoning the mascara she picked up her phone, flicking the screen on. There were two messages, one from Serena and another from an unknown number. Choosing her friend's first, she laughed as she received silly picture taken in a store in Tokyo, again, wishing she could be there with her. Before she sent a reply Finn flicked to the unknown number, scanning its content.

**Finn, we heard your music on your website and live in person. We adore your music and would like to hear you perform at our club tonight. Please call us at this number to confirm if you can make it. We hope to hear from you. –Club Psychotic Maniacs**

Finn squealed as she read the text, jumping up and down, and quickly sending an excited text to Serena. Psychotic Maniacs was a new up and coming club, with fast and futuristic music, and the most amazing atmosphere Finn had ever experienced. She had been there once before with Serena before it started to get popular. Even though they both hated clubs, they both had agreed it was somewhere they would go if they wanted to dance their hearts out.

But, they also agreed they'd rather do that at home where no one could actually _see_ them.

Finn quickly called the club back, confirming she would be performing a few songs at 10:00pm. Finn nearly jumped out of her skin, this could be the gig that could make her somebody.

Looking at the clock, Finn yelped looking at the time, it was 20 minutes before her 11:00 am shift at the music store. Rushing out of her room she grabbed her purse, keys, and flew out of the apartment, only stopping to make sure it was locked properly.

* * *

After Finn clocked out, she jumped in her car and rushed home. It was only 6 o'clock, but Finn needed plenty of time to get ready for her big gig.

Entering her apartment she flicked her phone screen on, checking to see if Serena had texted her back. Opening the conversation thread she smiled as she read her friend's message.

**Finny! There's so much cute stuff I think I'm going to explode! EEK! I CANT TAKE IT. Lol! xD**

Finn felt a twang of loneliness as she sent another text off, cursing the weird time differences. Not to mention her lack of a phone plan that included long distance phone calls.

Finn always hated to be alone, considering most of her life she had felt alone growing up in a dysfunctional adoptive family. There, she was seen as an unwelcomed guest by the whole family except her adoptive mother. She cared for the woman, but sensed she knew Finn was…different. That difference made her an alien to the family, and only kept in contact with her adoptive mother every month or so.

Maybe that was why her birth family abandoned her on the streets, with nothing but a blanket and a bracelet with her name on it.

Shaking her head Finn threw her phone down onto her bed as she entered, flicking the light on beforehand. Crossing over to the closet she stared down into the plethora of clothes, not sure what to wear.

After an hour of complete and utter indecisiveness, Finn went with one of her favorite outfits:

A brown leather jacket with fur lining the back collar, over an over sized and draped white blouse, along with dark wash jeggings and her favorite light brown high heel army boots. She then dumped all her contents from her black purse into a brown over the shoulder messenger bag, and threw on some gold vintage jewelry. Touching up her make-up and tousling her green highlighted dark brown hair, Finn was finally satisfied with her look.

It was nearly 9 pm as when Finn was finished packing her beloved instrument, along with any other music sheets or CD's she would need for the night. Double checking her list of things to grab so she wouldn't forget, (which she had written up at work.) Finn grabbed all of her things, and made her way to the club, slamming her car door with an excited squeak.

Cursing, Finn made another loop around the block, there was absolutely no parking anywhere near the club. After 10 minutes of searching, Finn started to panic. Passing a private driveway behind the club a few times, Finn decided to see if she could get in. Pulling up to the booth Finn roller her window down, poking her head out of the car to look at the man.

"Uhm, excuse me!" Finn called out wearily

The burly man in the booth looked at Finn with uninterested eyes. "This is a private parking lot lady. Can't park here." With a huff he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"B-but, I'm here for the 10 o'clock act! I'm Finn Fa-" she was cut off by the large man who stared down at his clipboard.

"Alright, alright. I see your name. Go on it."

With a loud click he raised the gate, and Finn could have sworn he rolled his eyes at his last statement. Finn pursed her lips together as she pulled in, parked, and headed for the back door.

As the guard at the back door held the door open for her, Finn could feel the pulse of muted music thrum like a heartbeat all around her. Chills ran up her arm, partly from the excitement and the other from sheer terror. She always got nervous at gigs, but this one could make her _known. _Finn would have to be extra careful not to inflict her overwhelming prayer that they would love it.

A red headed woman looked at Finn as she walked in and rushed over to her.

"You must be Finn, right?" She asked eagerly.

Finn smiled sweetly, "Yup, that's me."

"Wonderful! You'll be on in 10 minutes now," she said as she glanced down at her wrist watch. "So if you need any background music done, give whatever you have to that guy over there, Jim." The woman turned her body and pointed to a man at the far end of the small backroom, who in turned waved.

"He'll explain anything you need! Oh, and my name is Sarah by the way. Break a leg out there kid! And one more thing, there may be some big names out there tonight, but don't let that get to you. Just play your heart out!"

Before Finn had a chance to even respond the red headed woman was already walking past her, chatting away at her headset. Puffing her chest up Finn stalked over to Jim, preparing herself mentally for her upcoming performance, and wondering what 'big names' would be here tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Bass and Sweat

_**Hey guys! So here is chapter 2! Yay! Guess who appears in this chapter?! ;D Starts with an I...**  
**And don't worry. You'll see Mr. Mischief himself veeeeery soon.  
P.S. I strongly encourage you to Youtube Lindsey Stirling when you think of my OC's violin music. She's just. Freaking AMAZING. K. I'll shush now. C:**  
_

_**ENJOY!  
**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Bass and Sweat  
_

As she stepped behind the curtain, Finn's name was announced and the party-going crowd let out loud whoops. Finn stepped out onto the stage, bright lights pounding around her. Rolling her shoulders back Finn stepped up to the microphone, and flashed the crowd the sweetest grin she could.

"Hope you all like to dance." She simply stated, winking as she stepped back, and allowing the pounding music to start.

As her dubstep-esc music pounded behind her she raised her violin and started to play as fiercely as she could. Within moments the crowd was cheering and dancing.

Finn's nervous grin relaxed and widened, allowing herself to completely immerse in the sweet sound of violin, along with the pounding bass that thrummed through her entire body. Finn deftly swayed and danced with the music, unable to stand still while she played.

Soon Finn was lost in the pounding music, the cheering crowd and the stuffy, colorful strobe lights flashing to the beat.

After her first song, the crowd cheered for more. As the next beat came into play Finn moved closer to the edge of the stage, finally feeling confident enough to stare out into the crowd.

The crowd moved like a horde of fish, some moving in sync with others while others helplessly flailed by themselves. Most of the crowd just seemed to be ordinary people, until Finn starting spotting celebrities into her 3rd song. Finn nearly tripped over herself when she saw _the_ Tony Stark in a private booth, bobbing his head to the rhythm, while two ditsy looking girls hung off his arms. As she stared at him he caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up and a playful wink, which nearly made Finn scream. Eyes widening she tilted her head and flashed a smile at his in response, fluidly positioning her body to the other side of the crowd.

As Finn caught glimpse of some of the women in the club, she suddenly felt under dressed. But then again, she didn't own anybody tight dresses, which she didn't really like anyway.

Finn mentally shook her head and tried to focus. Her thoughts were everywhere and at this rate, the crowd would go home with the urge to change, and scream because Tony Stark winked at them.

At the near end of her 40 minutes she finished with an extremely fast and complicated song, her hand moving so fast over the violin half the crowd stopped and stared at her in awe. Finn closed her eyes as she played furiously, every fiber in her being willing this song to be great.

With a sharp and fluid stroke she ended the song, lifting up her hands and panting like a dog. For a horrifying moment it was silent, and then the crowd broke out in an ear deafening cheer. Finn's grin widened to the point her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She bowed slightly to her left and right, glancing at Tony Stark for a moment to see him standing and applauding generously. Finn's chest filled with joy as she straightened up.

The DJ to her left let out a loud whoop into his microphone. "AAAW MAN! Did you guys HEAR that!? That was _SICK _girl. I don't think I've ever heard a violin sound like that in my entire_ life_. Let's give it up to this lovely lady!" The DJ tilted his head with a huge toothy grin, and clapped with his huge hands.

The crowd followed suit, as Finn poked her head over to the mic and gave a soft and joyous thank you. As her eyes searched the giddy drunk crowd, a tall man with ink black hair stared up at her, his eyes flashing at her with unusual brightness that startled her. Before Finn could squint for a better look, she blinked and the man was gone.

As the crowd's cheers slowed down Finn softy placed one hand on the mic, "Thank you all so much. You've all been amazing!" Finn laughed nervously and continued, "My names Finn Fairheart, and I hope you check my music out and support me. Thanks so much!" With a huff Finn looked over to the DJ with a nod as the crowd cheered out again.

The DJ pounded the microphone with his fist, "Yo yo! We got more awesome live music to come, but ya'll can rest assure this crazy thing over here will be back to visit us soon!" The crowd all whooped as Finn stared at the DJ. The way he stated that, didn't sound like he was saying it just to say it, he was serious. They _wanted_ her back.

Before Finn could walk off the stage, suddenly the DJ pressed a finger to his headset. "Oh hold up girl! Looks like Mr. Stark here wants you to play one more song. Let's go girl!"

Finn made a choking noise and turned back to the gleeful crowd, staring at the man in the private booth, who flashed her another dazzling smile and wiggled his fingers at her. Finn was sure she had a completely daft look on her face as she stared back at him.

With a dazzling grin Finn stepped back up to the front of the stage, and broke out into another ferociously fast song.

After many pats on the back and the manager giving her a card and a promise to have her back soon, she was ushered out into the pounding crowd. The music overhead suddenly seemed ten times louder than it did on stage, and even more crowded.

People all around her stopped to speak with her, and quite a lot to hit on her. Finn awkwardly shied away from the guys plainly checking her out, suddenly feeling the urge to run out of the club screaming.

Dying of thirst Finn attempted to wedge her way over the bar, feeling horribly uncomfortable as the sweaty, drunken bodies smashed and grinded on her. When Finn finally made it to the bar she slammed her hands down and hopped onto a stool panting. It was horribly stuffy in the club and smelled like tequila and sweat_. I guess just because it's a popular bar doesn't mean it has to be sanitary. . ._ Finn thought to herself. _Or well ventilated._

As Finn asked herself these questions the young handsome man behind the bar flashed her a huge grin.

"Hey! I loved your music. Like, seriously. LOVED it." Finn blushed and repeated an honest thank you for the hundredth time that night.

He grinned back at Finn, "So, what do you want? Everything's on the house for you." Winking as he completed his statement.

She smiled back at the man, "Do you have any Ginger Ale? I don't drink."

He laughed as he bent down under the bar, "You don't drink? Ha ha, _alright then_. Here you go."

Finn shot him a look as he handed her the soda, annoyed that every bartender seemed to have a comment on her dislike of alcohol.

Gulping down half the soft drink in one long swing, Finn twirled around on her chair to stare out at the crowd. She wished Serena had been here to keep her company, so they could save each other from creeps and shameless flirts. Then start hysterically laughing at each other, especially since Finn had a knack for being oblivious to blatant flirting sometimes.

As she stared out into the whirl of dancing bodies, Finn spotted those same piercing eyes watching her. Finn stared at the man, who appeared to be tall and well dressed with slick hair, but his face was a blur from the lights and bodies.

Finn sipped on her drink and swiveled her stool back around, hoping no one would try sending her a drink, unusual eyes or not.

As she swung back around she looked to her left, nearly choking on her soda. Somehow Tony Stark had made his way to the bar and was sitting one chair away from her. Her eyes locked onto him, unsure what to do. She was surprised he wasn't being mobbed by avid fans wishing to marry him.

_Maybe he paid everyone off in here…Or everyone's just too drunk to notice…_ Finn stared at him blankly as she mused these thoughts.

Suddenly he turned to her, and gave her that wicked grin again. Finn's stomach lurched into a tight and painful knot. She wasn't one to freak out in front of celebrities; she just saw them as people with a butt load of money. But this man was different, he was Iron Man. He was Stark Industries. He was gorgeous, and could probably buy and sell everyone in the city. Finn was merely spare change in his eyes. Or, wallet.

While Finn lost herself in thoughts Tony Stark had scooched his way over to the stool right next to her.

Finn thought she was going to throw up, or have a seizure from her violently shaking hands.

The man held his grin as he stared at her and held out his hand.

"You probably already know who I am, but I'll say it again just in case. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Finn fought with herself inside as she took his hand, his grip strong and firm.  
"Finn Fairheart. Orphan, singer, violinist, philosopher, witty greetings."

Tony laughed and pointed his finger at her. "I like you. Not just because you are cute."

Finn's face flattened. Somehow in hear head, she thought that would have sounded better than it actually did. "Thanks?" Finn said simply.

"You're welcome. Anyway, you're talented. I like that. I like your sound. So, how about you write a song for me?"

Finn stared at him. "Like, singing about Iron Man like that other band did?" Tony stared at her intently and nodded.

"Well, I actually have written a song inspired by Iron Man…Or err...you." Finn said hesitantly, she was still surprised he even liked her music.

Tony held his palm out to her and wiggled his fingers, "Ooh, lemme hear it."

Finn fumbled with her phone trying to find the song until Tony snapped it from her hands and flipped through it himself. "Hey!"

He held up his hand, "No no. I wouldn't want to be rude. I'll find it for you."

Finn stared at him incredulously. _Is Tony Stark blatantly going through my phone?_

"Oh, you're single. That's good to know." He laughed after this, "Even though I'm sure I'd triumph any one you might have been in."

Finn suddenly felt the urge to punch him, "What are you doing on my Facebook?! Give me that!"

With her fast reflexes Finn plucked the smart phone back from him, leaving Tony staring blankly at his empty hands. Suddenly losing all her nerves she quickly tapped onto her music and found the song.

"Got any headphones?" She asked him shortly.

He still seemed to be in shock that she plucked the phone out of his hands. "That was fast."

"Huh?"

"I didn't even see your hand." He suddenly stared at her with a different kind of intensity.

"Well maybe you were too busy invading my privacy." She retorted.

"Baby, Facebook is not private, and second, I'm _Iron Man_. I'm not oblivious." Now his stare was just making Finn want to disappear into the shadows.

Finn swallowed hard, "First, don't call me baby. And second, that doesn't mean you see _everything._" crossing her arms Finn stared back at him.

Apparently no one ever talked back to the playboy, and Finn suddenly realized this was only fueling his interest. "Honey, it does." He leaned closer to her looking down at her.

"I don't like being called honey either." Finn glared up at him.

"Sweet cheeks? Sugar plum?" He asked sarcastically.

"I prefer the terms; gorgeous, beautiful…_buzz off_." Finn emphasized the last words giving him an irritated look, wanting to leave. Only Serena had figured out she had powers and she certainly did _not_ want Tony Stark figuring it out.

Tony laughed, "I don't think a woman has ever actually told me to buzz off. But, I'll stick with gorgeous."

Finn continued to glare at him. "I think I need to leave now."

Tony leaned back on his elbow and placed his head on his knuckle, tilting his head at her. "Now now, you aren't trying to hide anything are you?"

Finn folded her hands in her lap, "No. Why would I?"

"Because you're afraid of what I could do." Suddenly his eyes changed, full of seriousness and an unknown suggestion that scared Finn.

Finn couldn't resist the urge to run anymore, "You're just trying to pick me up or something. I need to go now. Thanks for the chat." Finn stood up a bit too quickly, startling Tony.

"First you tell me to buzz off and now you are walking out on me?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes. I am. Goodnight, Mr. Stark." As Finn turned she felt a tug at her coat but continued towards the throbbing crowd of bodies.

Ignoring any protests Stark might have said to her were lost as Finn lost herself in the thick crowd. It was days like this Finn was glad she was only 5'3.

As she moved through the crowd Finn once again felt those striking eyes watching her intently. Chills ran up her spine as she cast her eyes down, now shoving her way through the crowd.

When Finn emerged from the crowd she looked back to see Tony attempting to push the crowd, which only resulted in the drunk crowd recognizing who he was. A sly smile crossed her face as she saw the irritation on his face from the crowd blocking his path. Satisfied he was trapped and those startling eyes were no longer on her she slipped out of the pulsing club, welcoming clean air.

* * *

When Finn finally slammed the door shut, she slumped to the ground. She was glad to be home, and was still having trouble hearing from the obnoxiously loud music at the club. Finn closed her eyes and sighed, exhausted from her encounter with Iron Man.

Finn was no super hero and never wanted to be noticed, well, not at least for her powers. Finn may have always felt a draw to fighting, but always assumed she'd be the hero that would end up dead if she tried.

Not even bothering to put any of her things away, Finn dragged herself into her room and flopped onto the bed, drifting off to sleep in moments.


	3. Chapter 3: God of Mischief

**_THIS IS IT GUYS. LOKI TIME.  
Just a slight warning, there's a bit o' violence in this one. xD  
Hopefully it's not too bad. D: ALL THESE UNSURE FEELS. Whatevs. ._."  
Thank you for all the favs. and follows, and don't forget to review! :D  
ENJOYYYY.  
_**

* * *

_Chapter 3: God of Mischief  
_

It had been two days since Finn's performance at the club and she had already received an offer to play in a few weeks. Finn was glad things were looking up for her, but also feared another encounter with Tony Stark. The thought of him of all people figuring out what she could do terrified her.

It was her day off of work, so Finn lounged around the apartment. Flipping her phone out she sent a few texts out, including a few to Serena. She wasn't supposed to be back for a few days, and the wait was killing her. She couldn't wait to hear about her trip and to tell her she had met Tony Stark. That was something you couldn't just say over a text.

Suddenly needing to use the restroom Finn left her place on the couch and skipped to the toilet.

After she was done, Finn washed her hands and opened the door, her eyes staring at her toes as she walked. Humming to herself Finn looked up as she approached the coach, and froze in her place.

There next to the window stood a tall man dressed in strange green, black, and gold clothing, almost like armor. He turned his head to look at Finn, his eyes were a striking vivid blue mixed with hints of green. His ink black hair was slicked back, falling behind him just above shoulders. He flashed Finn a wicked grin that rested below a pointed nose and between a strong jaw line. Overall, he was the not the hideous intruder one might expect.

As fear started to settle into Finn's stomach she realized his eyes were the very same that followed her in the club. Great, she _already_ had a creepy stalker.

Finn's hand started to shake as she took a step back, "Who the hell are you?! Get out of my house!" Finn tried to sound commanding but it didn't sound convincing.

The man's gaze never left her, his smirk widening as her fear did. "Who am I?" He chuckled softly and took a small step forward. "I am Loki, god of mischief. And soon the god of this pathetic land."

Oh God. Not only had Finn attracted a stalker, but she attracted a crazy one bent on dominating the earth and probably wanted her as his queen. Or was simply going to kill her. Neither prospect sounded pleasant.

Panic swelled in Finn, her eyes frantically searched for a weapon around her, swearing because she left her phone on the coffee table, which seemed leagues away from her.

"A-a god? You're k-kidding right?" Finn's shaking had already reached her throat and cursed inside.

His gaze turned to fire for a moment, "Do you think I am lying?"

Finn laughed shakily, "More like c-crazy. So you better leave before I c-call the police!"

His eyes suddenly were filled with amusement, "You think I can be stopped by these mortal guards?" He threw his head back and laughed, lowering his head and his gaze intensifying.

"Mortal, you have no idea what I can do."

As he took more steps toward her Finns eyes locked onto a glass vase on a table to her left, "And you have no idea what I can do."

Voice wavering, adrenaline surged into Finn's arms as she leaned over and grabbed the vase in a flash, launching it at the intruder. The man let out a snarl as the glass connected and Finn leaped over the couch and grabbed her phone, and dashed for the door.

"You annoying little wench!" The man snarled and grabbed Finn by the back of her shirt and flung her backwards, smashing her into the back of the couch. Finn cried out from the pain, refusing to lose the grip on her phone.

The man was over her in a moment, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him. Blood dripped from his forehead where the vase smashed into his head, a drip falling onto Finn's cheek.

His jaw was locked as he spoke, "Did you _really_ think you could escape me?"

Finn spat in his eye and with a tight voice screeched, "YES." Using all the force she could Finn kicked at the man's stomach with both legs, knocking him backwards. At least she remembered _one_ thing she learned in that martial arts class.

Jumping up she dashed for her room and slammed the door shut, fear imbedded in ever fiber of her being. Was this really how she was going to die? By a crazed man claiming he was a god?

With a frantic urgency Finn ran towards the window, struggling to open the old and stubborn window. Her body was halfway out the window when a loud bang pierced her ears, followed by a strong hand grabbing her arm and yanking her back painfully.

Finn's arm seared with hot pain as she dangled helplessly in the tall man's iron grip.

He hissed as he glared down at her, "Did you really think you could beat me so easily? I would kill you if not my need for you."

Finn's eyes burned, "You are probably going to kill me anyw-" she was cut off in mid sentence as Loki violently shook her.

As fear overcame her, thoughts and images of every crime she had ever heard of filling her mind. In a sudden burst of complete terror Finn screamed out.

Loki's grip tightened as his free hand slammed over her mouth and nose, cutting off her air.

He leaned in and his bright eyes bore into her own. They were filled with disgust and anger as he spoke, "If you EVER scream like that again, I will be sure to give you a real reason to scream. Do you understand? "

Finn was frozen in fear as he spoke, unable to reply to his threat as her lungs burned from the lack of air.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He repeated himself violently, causing tears to stream down her face as she managed a nod.

With a disgusted sound he let her drop and she crumbled at his feet, gasping for air.

Finns body ached and she trembled violently. Her phone was below the window where she dropped it when he had yanked her back; Finn stared at it wishing she had could have dialed 911.

The man looked down at her as he spoke, "Get up." He commanded simply.

Trembling Finn slowly tried to push herself up, her arms screaming with agony. Before she could drop back to the ground Loki locked his hand under her shoulder and hoisted her up like she was nothing.

"Do not make me have to pick you up again."He he looked down at her like she was an ignorant and annoying child.

His hand never leaving her arm he pushed Finn forward, "Move."

Finn walked forward as he led her back into the living room, shoving her down onto one of the side chairs. Her red eyes stared at Serena's and her own couch, which had a massive dent straight down the middle of it, stuffing and wood spilling out like a flesh wound. Had he really thrown her that hard?

Loki stood next to her and wiped away the trickle of blood than ran down his forehead. Tugging on the front of his outfit he strode over to the opposite chair of Finn and gracefully sat down. Crossing his legs he folded his hands to stare at her, amusement had already found its way back into his eyes.

Finn stared at his feet and fought to control the tears and tremors that ran through her. She found it pointless to ask how she was probably going to die.

A small chuckle passed the silence, causing Finn to stare up at him with a tear stained face.

"Tell me, do you know who you are?"

Finn stared at him, "What?"

"Better yet, do you realize what you can do?"

Finn simply stared, unsure how to answer, especially since her voice felt like someone had wrapped a rusty chain around it.

He chuckled and lowered his gaze, "You have no idea what you could do, could you?"

Finn's eyes snapped back up from their wandering, finding her voice. "I know exactly what it can do."

He smiled, "Yet, you do not use it properly. And when you do, you seem to do it unbeknownst to yourself until the damage has already been done."

Finn wondered how long this man had been watching her, suddenly realizing what she just answered, and what he had _meant. _Her eyes widened as she stared at the man, his grin trailing up farther on the left side of his face.

"Surprised I know about your abilities my dear Finn?"

The way he said her name sent chills through her body. He somehow managing to say her name with distaste and interest, combined with a hint mockery.

"What, like my ability to attract freaks like _you_?" She spat the last word the best she could, still trying to take control of her voice.

Loki seemed to only enjoy every comment she made, "My dear foolish girl, you will did not attract a freak, you attracted earth's next greatest ruler. And your new teacher."

Finn couldn't stop the loud scoff that escaped her scratchy throat. _"Teacher? Ruler? _Are you kidding me?_" _

Suddenly feeling Finn had her voice, she did what she wished she had done the moment she had seen the man. Opening her mouth Finn prepared to will the man to leave so she could escape.

As soon as one note left her throat Loki's smile became as wicked as she had seen it yet, suddenly feeling one icy hand clamp around her mouth from behind.

Finn jumped and let out a muffled noise, straining to look behind her only to see _another_ Loki standing behind her. Sharing the same grin the Loki sitting in the chair had.

Eyes bulging her eyes flickered back and forth rapidly to look at both of the men, the _sam_e men.

He laughed almost sweetly, "Now do you see? I am no mere burglar as you think of me. I know who you are dearest Finn. I know what you can do, and I intend to use those abilities to their full potential."

He leaned forward in his chair and his eyes held a ferocity that made Finn subconsciously shudder. With a snap of his fingers the clone wisped away, leaving her mouth free.

"And if you think singing a sweet song will work on me, you are mistaken." His eyes didn't even blink as he spoke.

"I will teach you how to use your powers properly, and you _will_ not fight me." That was not a question, that was a command.

Finn stared back at him losing one fear in her mind only to replace it with many others. What did he want her for? What did his 'teachings 'involve? The biggest question being, what could her powers _really _do? Finn only could slightly comprehend and tremors ran up and down her body. For the first time in her whole life, she was genuinely scared.


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

_**YAY! Chapter 4 guys! :D  
I should have Chp. 5 up hopefully within the next few days (Or tomorrow?! ;D) before I head off for the weekend! :D  
I swear. I love Tom Hiddleston way too much. In some future chapter, there's this sound I found via tumblr...Ya'll. Will lose your ovaries. xD And I plan to write the line into the story. I hope it makes the story more real...UNTIL THEN. :T  
Also, thank you for all the follows/favs! It may not seem much to others, but it really means alot to me. I'LL MAKE YOU GUYS PROUD.  
Enjoy it, and don't forget to review! C:  
**  
_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Pain  
_

Finn shifted for the first time in her chair, her hands tightly wound together. They had both sat in silence what had seemed hours. Finn couldn't bring herself to ask any questions, since she figured he'd insult her and simply not answer.

"Who…who are you?" Finn managed.

Loki's gaze had never left her, "Did I not make myself clear enough?"

"N-no…Yes… I mean, _who are you_? Where the hell are you from? And what…are you like me?" with each question Finn's voice seemed to squeak. She had never heard her voice hit so many notes in one day.

Loki hummed in an amused tone, "I am Loki of Asg-" His brow burrowed as he stopped, seeming to be struggling with something inside himself.

"Let us say I am not of Midgard, nor of many realms. As to your next question, if you seek to compare your current abilities with my own, than no. We are nothing alike." Contempt crept into his voice, emphasizing how inferior she was to him.

"If you are so powerful why do you need me?" She asked, voice still quivering.

"Though be it I am indeed powerful, I do not possess an ability like yours. I cannot control people on such a massive scale."

"I do _not_ control people!" Finn yelped out, leaning forward in her prison chair.

Loki chuckled, folding his hands together, "Oh, but you _do_. Did those people in that shop really want to buy pastries all at the same time?"

Finn swallowed. "That was an accident!"

"Accident or not, you forced them. No. Perhaps, changed their will, yes…" Loki let out a low chuckle, "You made them want what you wanted, and none of them realize what had happened."

Finn frowned. She was aware of what her powers did, but she refused to believe it in _that_ way. He made it sound like she enjoyed making people do things they didn't want.

"Don't think I enjoyed tha-" He cut her off with a laugh.

"Yet you use it willingly! Do not think you can fool me, woman. I have seen enough to know very well what you do and do not like to do." Loki leaned back into the chair, feeling he had won the conversation. Clearly, he did not know her that well.

"Shut up! I only use it for little things! I-I don't go about making people do bad things or things they do not want!" Her eyes started to burn again.

"If they cannot remember what has happened, how will they know if they wanted to or not?" His grin looked like it was about to rip unnaturally into his face.

"Face it. You do not mind using your power for your own devises. Nor should you. I will feel the same way once you are using them under my command."

Finn couldn't argue anymore and part of her was even starting to _agree_ with him! She _did_ like how she had gotten this apartment so easily, and the owner didn't even realize they were paying for a lot less than it was worth.

Loki simply settled more into the chair and looked out to the window, letting Finn sit with what he had said, and she didn't like it.

"So, what, you going to kidnap me and send me to some underground training program?" Finn crossed her arms and glared at him, her eyes feeling swollen.

Loki's head turned back to her, slightly tilted, "I plan to train you myself where ever it may be convenient for me. As for now, I shall stay here until I—" this time Finn cut him off.

"Stay HERE?" she gaped.

Loki let out a scoff, "Do not think I enjoy this mortal. I have no desire to sleep in this. . .hole."

Finn's head jerked back offended, Serena and her had worked hard on making the apartment nice. "What, not good enough for your godliness?"

"I am not only a god, I am a prince and soon to be king."

Finn rolled her eyes, wincing from the burning sensation, "Oh of COURSE you are."

Annoyance twitched across Loki's face, "Do _not_ mock me." He rolled his shoulders back once, turning his head releasing a loud crack from his neck. "I am accustomed to greatness and luxuries you could not dare to comprehend."

"Well considering I'm your prisoner, do you plan on sleeping with one eye open?" Finn asked attempting to irritate him more. If he seemed to need her that bad, she'd push his buttons as much as she could. He would probably kill her either way, she thought grimly.

"I do not need to sleep. I am not like you mortals. I will be keeping both eyes open, I can assure you."

Finn stared at him, was he going to be watching _her _sleep?

Loki looked to the window then stood up, gracefully making his way in front of Finn in one step.

"You however need to be fit for tomorrow. I do not need you falling over from exhaustion. It will be hard enough teaching you the ways of magic."

Finn stared up at him, his last comment insinuating her stupidity, "Are you _commanding_ me to sleep?"

"And eat sustenance if necessary." Stating it as if it was an annoying chore that had to be done.

"You're kidding me!" Before Finn could say anything else Loki had her arm again, pulling her up.

Hot, searing pain shot through her body, suddenly becoming aware of the beating she received earlier, which had been lost in the flow of adrenaline.

Finn cried out and went limp, Loki catching her in his other arm.

Loki made a hissing sound, "It seems splinters of wood have imbedded themselves in your back."

Finn's eyes stung as the hot pain started to radiate from where the wood pieces lay in her flesh, gritting her teeth she spat, "It _SEEMS_? This is your fault!"

"I did what was necessary, and I do seem to recall you shattering glass into my face." After this he lifted her over her shoulder, being careful not to touch the wooden splinters protruding from her back. Finn made a painful gasp as her back arched, the pain intensifying.

"I'll have to pull them out myself. This will be quite unpleasant." he stated as he almost seem to float towards her room, barely moving or jolting her aching body.

"For you for or me?" Finn groaned sarcastically.

"Both."

* * *

Gently placing her on the corner of her bed, Loki looked more closely at her back. After examining it in silence he took off his armored coat. Eventually stripping his torso until he was left with a green cotton shirt. He rolled up the sleeves before finally speaking, "Do not think that I because have removed my armor I am vulnerable."

Finn ignored him and rolled her eyes. Like she could do anything to him _now_. Loki not seeing her eye roll took the silence as submission before he continued on.

"Where are a bowl and towel I may use? As well as dressings? These wounds will bleed."

Finn looked back at him, attempting to ignore the burning.

"In the bathroom and kitchen. As for . . . dressings, I don't have any. I have Mickey Mouse Band-Aids."

Loki looked at her strangely for a moment, "Band-Aids?" he rubbed his temples together. "You mean you have no bandages at all?"

Finns voice sounded ragged, "Sorry your majesty, I don't usually get into many fights."

Loki gave her a disapproving look. "I will have to use a piece of clothing then."

Before Finn could protest Loki had yanked open her dresser drawer and pulled out a white T-shirt with her favorite band's logo strewn across it. "This will do."

Finn craned her neck to look back at him, "Hey! You can't just—"Once again she was silenced, this time by his hand on her head, forcing her to look ahead.

"You may want to bite down on something." He said casually.

"C-can't you heal it with your…'magic'?" Finn pleaded.

Loki laughed, "Unless you would like your skin to heal over the wood splinters."

Finn made a disgusted sound, attempting to block that mental image. Before Loki even warned her, he ripped the back of her shirt open.

Finn yelped, "HEY! What are you doing!?"

Loki had already left the room and Finn could hear him banging around in the kitchen for a suitable bowl. Finn crossed her arms over her chest so that the torn T-shirt fabric wouldn't show off her bra and bust.

Soon Loki was behind her again with a towel and bowl of water.

"Let us get this over with." Loki sighed as he sat down on the bed behind her.

Finn started to panic, thinking about the new pain that awaited her, "Why are you even helping me?"

Loki made an annoyed sound, yanking out a small splinter causing Finn to gasp.

"Need I have a reason to answer that?" He stated simply.

Finn's hands dug into her chest as Loki continued to pluck the splinters, trying not to cry out. Instead she strung out profanities after each jolt of pain, putting sailors to shame.

Loki snickered as he placed a hand on the top of her back as he gently took out the largest splinter. Finn cried out at this one, whole body shaking. "A-are you done?"

Finn felt the hot water on her back in response, causing pain and relief at the same time.

"Yes. I have taken out what I can." Finn heard a ripping sound behind her, which she assumed was her T-shirt he had grabbed earlier.

"Sit up straight." He commanded.

Finn obeyed painfully, swearing when she did, hands still crossed over her chest.

Suddenly Loki's face was hovering over her shoulder to her right, looking down at his work. He wrapped the cloth around her waist a few times and pulled it tight and tying a knot at the side.

Standing up he grabbed the very bloody towel and bowl and places both on her dresser, not bothering himself to clean it up.

Finn panted, glad to have the splinters out of her back, but still felt the hot pain.

"Can't you heal it now?" She asked looking up at him.

Loki turned to her after wiping his hands clean on a T-Shirt he found on her floor, which he dropped, stained with her blood. Finn's face twitched with annoyance from his disrespect. And his knack for picking up her favorite pieces of clothing.

"No. I have grown tired." Finn made a loud and angry gasp at this as he continued. Stepping in front of her he grabbed her chin and lifted her head up to look at him.

Drawing his face close to hers he let out a threatening hiss, his breath hot on her face."Let this be a lesson to you. Cross me again and I will let you dress your own wounds no matter how dire. This does not mean I feel any sympathy for you. You are my tool, and that is all, unless I deem otherwise."

Finn swallowed when he dropped her chin forcefully, striding over to a chair in the corner near the window. Grabbing the clothes piled on it he flung them to the corner, and dusted off the chair before sitting down regally.

Crossing his hands again he stared at her.

It was past twilight now, the dim light from the lights outside shinning through the dark curtained window.

Lounging back Loki kept his watchful gaze on her. "Sleep now. We have much to do tomorrow."

Finn tried to stand up but was unsuccessful and fell back with a hissing sound escaping from her clenched jaw. Loki made no attempt to help her as he watched her try a second time to stand.

She glared at him, "Do you plan on sitting there ALL night?"

"Yes. Now sleep." He commanded again.

Finn glared at Loki, arms still crosses over her chest. Slowly and painfully Finn wiggled her way to the farthest end of the bed and crawled under the covers, glad to find an over sized t-shirt from the other night within the sheets. Groaning she lifted her arms and put the shirt on under the covers, hiding from his gaze.

Poking her head back out, she looked over to his constant watch, "Can you turn the lights off at least?" she huffed.

Loki released a long sigh and snapped his fingers, the light above making a snapping sound and flickering out, leaving them both in darkness. Finn groaned and flopped down on her pillow, her aching back facing Loki. She was pretty sure he just burnt out her light bulb. She wrapped the sheets around her, feeling Loki's eyes burning into her.

Finn felt exhausted, her eyes burned as did her arms and her back. Mentally she felt like she had when she had spent a week with a bunch of 6th grade girls as their counselor. Except in this case she had been almost frightened to death, and killed. Suddenly she wasn't afraid of raccoons anymore.

Tears ran down her face as she wished that she could talk to Serena, to anyone. She felt alone and scarred, and for once in her life wished she was with her adoptive parents in her dingy room.

Finn was on her own, and no one was coming to rescue her.


	5. Chapter 5: I Won't!

**_Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for making you wait so long for an update! The past few weeks have been crazy busy! ; A; You can blame school. And Tumblr. But mainly school. xD  
_****_But I hope this chapter isn't too terrible. I'm not so thrilled with it. Then again, i'm been so focused on other things it was hard to get this out... (DAMMET TOM. STAHP TEASING ME ON TUMBLR.) I got a problem guys. xD. . .  
_**

**_ANYHOO. Please enjoy this chapter! And, also ignore that first review. Clearly, that chick doesn't understand the meaning of being on a fanfict site. But, there's always a pooper at the party. Or trolls. Oh well. :3  
_**

**_ENJOY.  
_**

**_(P.S., Ya'll see the spoilers/plot for Thor 2? MY EXCITEMENT CANNOT BE CONTAINED GUYS. SERIOUSLY. OHMERGERD.) Ok. I'll stop now. *Throws self out the window*_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Won't!**

Finn had dozed on and off that night more than she would have liked, finally waking with a groan. Her back felt stiff and dry while her arm was numb from sleeping on it. Blinking Finn flinched, her eyelids feeling as if someone had replaced them with sandpaper.

Turning over slowly, Loki still remained in the chair, his chin rested on his hand and chest rhythmically rising and falling.

Loki, the god who didn't need sleep, had fallen asleep.

Finn looked to the clock; it was only 5:43 in the morning.

Glancing below the window glimmered her phone, its light blinking indicating she had some kind of message. Swallowing rather loudly Finn crept over the edge of the bed, carefully placing one foot on the floor.

It was days like this Finn cursed having hardwood floors that loved to make loud squeaks and cracks early in the morning. Eyes never leaving Loki's chest, Finn crept excruciatingly slow towards the window, wishing she had placed that chair he slept in on the other side of the room. When she was a few feet away from Loki and the window Finn crouched on the ground, her back throbbing and feeling some of her wounds opening back up, and reached for her phone.

As her fingertips touched the screen Loki's breathing shuttered for a moment, leaving Finn frozen in place and feeling sweat trickle down her chest. Loki's face grimaced in the darkness as if he was having a bad dream.

Finn's breath felt loud, _please stay asleep, please stay asleep_, she chanted with a plead in her head.

After a moment Loki's breathing slowed and went back to its rhythmic speed and Finn let out a low shaken breath. Her body shook from its awkward half stretched position as she slowly took the phone into her outstretched hand, slowly creeping backwards with the cold device in her hand.

Just when Finn thought she was clear, she turned to her back towards him until she heard a definite,

"Eh _HEM._"

Finn was leaning on her bed with her hands just as he spoke, causing Finn to shove the phone into the tangle of covers.

Still hearing the just-woken-up sound in his voice Loki spoke, "Attempting to sneak off are we?"

Finn turned to Loki to see his bright eyes breaking the darkness.

"I-I was just getting up to go to the bathroom." she glared into the darkness letting her annoyance creep into her cracking voice.

Loki's eyes flashed in the dark as he looked at her with suspicion. After a moment of silence Loki rose to his daunting full height and strode over to Finn in two long strides. Loki's hand fell on Finn's lower back where the wounds had begun to bleed again. Finn felt herself go ridged at his cold touch.

"It seems your wounds have opened up once again. Strange." He looked at her once again with suspicion and Finn simply stared back.

"W-well maybe if you would actually heal them. . ." she stuttered.

Loki tilted his head up at her, the faint light from the dawn light casting stark and commanding shadows across his face. "Very well. I think you have learned the extent of your earlier mistake."

Finn glared at him, feeling the revulsion she had for the man creep into her stomach. She had been so busy dealing with the pain and his utter craziness she had overlook what he actually _did_. This man wanted her to help him, yet the first thing he does is beat her to a pulp? Finn felt the venom lace her tongue. He was right, she did learn her lesson, at least on how brutal he could be.

Not saying a word, Loki grabbed Finn's shoulder and forced her to face him. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand he retrieved a small blue vial in frosted glass. Flicking the little cork out of the vial's opening with his thumb, Loki brought it to Finn's lips.

"Wait w-what is that?!" Finn suddenly had the image of a poisoned concoction stirring inside the glass.

Loki let out an annoyed sigh, "Did I not just say I would heal you?"

Before Finn could protest further Loki's iron claw dug into her shoulder and shoved the liquid down her throat as she gasped from his hold on her.

The blue liquid felt like fire as it seeped down her throat and she coughed, the burning sensation making its way through her veins until it reached her back.

Within seconds she felt her back tingle and jolts of searing hot pain.

Finn yelped, "OW. THIS is supposed to heal me?! I thought you could use magic!"

Loki let go of her and stepped backwards, seeming to be glad he didn't have to share the same 'personal bubble' with her anymore. "I would not waste a potent potion on you, nor waste my energy as well." he stated as-mater-of-factly.

"Gee, thanks." Finn muttered sarcastically, sitting down on the bed and feeling her back with her hands. The wounds had completely healed and her skin felt silky and smooth where it had healed. The strange sensations had left her body as Finn turned her head to look at where her alarm clock used to reside. Finn pursed her lips remembering the remnants of her alarm clock that lay just behind her on the floor, really wishing she had a clock to confirm it was too early to be up.

Loki stared down at Finn, "I take it you are fully healed?" Finn gave a slight nod in response, wishing not to talk to him anymore.

_If only I could go to sleep and wake up from this horrid dream. . . _Finn thought to herself mournfully.

"Good. Today we shall start working on controlling your powers." Loki commanded.

Finn stared up at him, feeling horribly tired despite all her aches and pains were gone from her body. Finn made a sound mixed between a hack and a scoff, "And where do we plan on 'training' then?"

She resisted adding a mocking, 'your majesty' at the end of the sentence. She'd rather not be slapped after her wounds were finally healed. She grimaced.

"We will train here for the day." Loki took her arm and pulled her to her feet, and pushed her forward into the living room; Finn craned her neck bad to look at the bed where her phone was safely stuffed away. And out of her reach.

Giving her a final shove Finn stumbled forward, her hair falling over her face producing an annoyed grunt. Shoving her hair back out of her face Finn glared up at Loki who stood a distance from her.

"Sing." See simply stated, crossing his arms and standing with a commanding air about him. Finn stared at him, "Sing? Like..What?" Finn asked blankly.

"Anything."

Finn stared at the ground, a sly grin crossing her face. Opening her mouth she started to sing.

"_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day! You had a sh-t day ! We've had a sh-t day!  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss ,I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss!"_

Loki's face twisted as he listened to the words she sang and stared at her with anger and confusion.

Finn was singing Pink's Blow Me.

Loki let out a loud, angry growl, "That is _not _what I meant, you imbecile!"

Finn stopped singing and fought a grin from his irritated and slightly confused face. Apparently he had never heard of Earth's modern music.

"Then what _did _you mean?" Finn scoffed.

Loki's brow twitched as he glared at her, "I think you know damned well what I mean human. "

Finn glared at him, a smirk lying smugly on her face. "Do I? Because you know, I'm only a stupid human."

Loki's glare lowered, the shadows casting around his face in a menacing manor. "Do you really intend to fight me so?"

"No. Just trying to comprehend your majesty, really." Loki's head twisted downwards as he stared at the ground, shoulders bouncing as he started to chuckle. "Perhaps it was foolish of me to think you would be willing. I underestimated your…" Loki stopped to look at her, Finn's smirk falling as she stared uneasily at him. "…incompetence."

"Incompetence? Well you know us humans. Maybe you should just leave, since I'm too stu-" Loki laughed out loud. It was not an amused laugh anymore, more like a laugh laced with power and animosity. "I had hoped you would have seen reason, but you clearly intend to act like a child."

Finn scoffed, "A CHILD? No! I'm acting like someone who doesn't like being a prison in their own damn house!" Clenching her fists into a ball she continued, "So forgive me if I don't see any reason for cooperating with a NUT JOB." Her voice had risen into an angry hysteria.

A smirk crept onto Loki's face again, his eyes flashing, "Yet this would be so much easier if you did as I commanded."

"For you maybe!" She retorted, "But not for me! You haven't even told me anything!"

"Are you sure about that?" His eyes darkened as he strode towards her, "Are you really sure?" Finn froze and he strode towards her.

"Swear your loyalty to me and complete obedience. Perhaps then I shall speak to you of my plan."

Jerking her head back in surprise she shook her head, "You're _kidding_ me, right?"

His eyes remained dark as he spoke, his voice becoming increasingly threatening. "I never 'kid.'"

"Sorry I don't like obeying someone who says they will be Earth's next greatest ruler and flinging me across the room!" Finn nearly shouted at him, her anger bubbling inside her. Might as well go out fighting, right?

Loki looked down at her in disgust. "It seems attempting to show mercy on such lowly creatures is not worth my time."

"_MERCY?_ You call throwing me into a couch merciful?! You're crazy!" Finn shouting the last part at him.

Another chuckled crossed his lips, "So I take it you will not obey me willingly?"

Finn couldn't believe how flippant his moods seemed to be.

"No! You are just going to use me to hurt people or something!" she cried.

"Even if I did hurt your kind, you would not know them. I do not see why you should care." he said.

"Why should I care?! Their people! You just can't go killing innocent people!" Finn gasped out.

Loki chuckled, "Oh so now you have a heart? You will cheat and lie and steal, yet when it comes to human lives you quiver. Do not be so stupid."

Finn hated ever word of that sentence. "J-just stop it! Killing and lying…are completely different! No one gets hurt!"

Loki smirked, "Oh? Is that so?" he simply laughed at Finn. "Must we go through this again?"

Finn let out an exasperated gasp, "You just don't ge—"

"Oh. But I do get it dear Finn," he had a knack for interrupting, "And I have had it with your human's twisted sense of what is just or not. I have also grown tired of fighting you on such a simple matter."

Reaching out his right arm he held his palm out which started to glow a soft gold.

Finn stared at his hand, "What are you…"

The golden shimmering light quickly took for of some kind of staff and in a flash became a solid gold scepter. It was covered in beautiful designs and near the top of it between a crab claw like design sat some kind of blue glowing gem.

Holding it with ease he brought the scepter near his face, the blue light casting eerie shadows onto his pale skin.

"This will let you see the truth. You will understand my glorious purpose."

In one swift movement Loki took as step forward and swung the scepter out, the end of the scepter hitting Finn just below her collar bone.

Finn gasped as her vision blurred as haunting whispers filled her mind while hundreds of images flashed across her mind; alien landscapes, strange dark figures standing above her, the galaxies twisting and shifting around her. . .

Finn's whole body shuttered as her vision came back into focus as she stared at Loki, who stared back at her looking completely bewildered.

"How is this possible. . ." he looked around and his eyes rested on the scepter.

Finn stared at him in a daze. "What was that. . ."

Loki ignored her and tapped the scepter on her again, this time no strange images or voices entered her mind. Loki tried once more, this time with more force.

Finn yelled out as the sharp point drew blood the third time, bringing her out of the strange daze, "OW. What are you trying to do?!"

Loki 's fist turned white around scepter handle. "Could it be?" he asked.

Loki's eyes shifted rapidly back and forth and he paced back and forth, leaving Finn staring off herself. The images she had seen went by so fast she was having trouble remembering what they were. If he had tried to convey his plans to her though that bizarre scepter it hadn't worked. Finn wiped the blood off her chest irritated It didn't hurt much, but it refused to stop bleeding.

When it finally stopped bleeding Finn looked up to see Loki just staring at her. His jaw shifted back and forth from grinding his jaw. He seemed to fidget like someone would if they were very nervous. He continued to pace around, muttering to himself.

Unsure of his mood Finn stayed silent, not wanting to upset him anymore than he seemed. _Now that he has a legitimate weapon.. I think. . . _Finn thought oddly to herself. All within a matter of hours she had been held captive, thrown around like a ragdoll, drank a potion, and was poked by a strange staff. Finn had a feeling things were going to get even stranger than that.

Finally Loki let out a loud noise and spoke almost breathlessly and in a hushed voice, "What did you see?"

Finn blinked and his face hovered in front of hers.

"Uhm…I-I'm not sure. . .some stars. . .some weird desert looking kinda' place. . ." Finn felt utterly ridiculous trying to explain things.

"That's it?"

Finn swallowed and looked at Loki uneasily, "Yeah. . ."

Loki stood to his full height and looked over her head, thinking for a moment with his eyebrows furrowed. Then in a moment he re-gained his composure and all the emotion left his face. He took a large step backwards and shifted his shoulders, feeling the absence of his armor.

"So, you refuse to help me willingly then, do you?"

Finn stared at him, more confused than before, "I guess, but wait! What did you just try to do?!"

Loki ignored her question, "Then you will have to agree by other means."

Finn's own brow furrowed as she looked at his face, clear of any emotion, "Other means?"

A wicked grin flew over his lips, lowering his head to give him a particularly eerie manner. He took a slow step forward as he spoke in a husky and menacing voice. Finn was astonished by how quickly his mood changed.

"seeing as threatening you may get me nowhere as quickly, perhaps we shall look to others for. . .inspiration."

Finn shuttered at his last word, feeling a hole form in her stomach. "What do you mean, others?"

"You shall see."

With that, Loki made a flash of a movement and the world swirled around Finn, leaving her consciousness rapidly falling into complete darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Unlikely Encounter

**_First off, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!I was going to do a short Extra for today, but between school and work I didn't have the time. :'C Forgive me._**

_**BUT! Here is the next chapter! Think of it as a treat! ;D Since I can't give you candy. If I could, I would. (I have sooo many left over Twizzlers! BLEHK.) *stuffes her face with Tootsie rolls* I can feel the cavities guys. Mmm.**_

_**Anyhoo, I hope you all have had a wonderful Halloween!**_  
_**Don't forget to review! And please don't hesitate to message me if you have any questions/ideas/ect. I'd love to hear them!**_  
_**Or, just message me for no good reason. c: *Shrugs***_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unlikely Encounter**

Slowly Finn became aware of her surroundings. Feeling the cold wooden floor under her Finn slowly opened her eyes.

Finn blinked and rubbed her eyes, pulling herself into a sitting position. She looked around her to find that she had not moved an inch from where she had been standing before. The once morning lit room had now faded to the romantic lighting of twilight. A soft breeze rustling the curtains from an opened window, the city's continues buzz following behind it.

The room was quiet, and Finn looked around. There was no Loki to be seen. Did he really leave? Or could it be it really _was_ a dream? Finn slowly got up, her back cracking loudly as she did. Finn let out a grunt and shifted her achy shoulders and legs around, stretching them out.

Finn cautiously looked around the room, walking towards the kitchen, then slowly heading towards her room. As she gingerly stepped through the doorway she flipped the light on to see it devoid of any other being. Eyes scanning her eyes landed on the bowl and bloodied cloth that rested on her dresser, reminder her this had not been a dream. Finn let out a frustrated sigh. Before she did anything else Finn quickly checked the bathroom and Serena's room, all clear of the 'god'. Finn then quickly ran into her room and dove for her phone on the bed, frantically hitting the lock button. Nothing. Finn groaned and clicked it again, holding it. Finn swore. It was dead.

Frantically Finn dropped it on the bed and dove into the pile of clothes beside her bed, not remembering where she put the charging cord. Hoping it was in the living room Finn dashed to the side of one of the plush side chairs, seeing the little cord plugged into the wall. Finn shoved the cord into her phone, waiting a moment before she could turn it on. Tapping her foot a breeze caught Finn and made her shutter. Finn trotted around the chair and grabbed her leather jacket from the floor and pulled it on. She crouched back down to where her phone lay plugged in, attempting to turn it on, but it still didn't have enough juice. Extremely frustrated Finn shoved her hands into her pockets.

Finn swore and yanked her hand out of her pocket, staring at the trickle of blood from a cut. Returning her hand to her pocket she pulled out a business card. It was nothing special, just a white card with silver letters that glimmered in the light. Finn shifted the card back and forth to read the name in the shiny metallic.

Finn's eyes grew huge as she saw the familiar name. Tony Stark.

Under it, a number.

If Finn had been drinking she would have spit out her drink. Finn looked around her one last time before her hand flew to her phone, which finally turned on. Finn felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin as the Smartphone booted up. Unlocking the phone it buzzed from messages that she had received; only bothering to look at the ones from Serena. One of the texts sounded odd, but Finn ignored them. She couldn't bother Serena with this; there was nothing she could do. As fast as her fingers could go she sent a text to Serena telling her she loved her, and not to come home yet. It was all she could do for now. She had another contact that could do more for her.

Pulling up the dialing pad Finn punched the number in, and her finger hovered over the call button. Would he really even believer her? She did blow the guy off in the bar, and now she will call up saying there is a man claiming to be a god in her apartment? Even Serena might think she is joking!

Pushing the doubts away clicked the call button and brought the phone to her ear. _Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. *Click* _"THE Tony Stark speaking, who the hell is this?"

Even over the phone he ceased to amaze her, slightly taken aback she replied, "Uhm, this is Finn! You know, from the club that other ni-"

"Look, babe, it was nothing. It was a one time thing—"

Finn growled, "I'm NOT some chick you had a one night stand with! I'm that violinist you liked so much!"

There was a short silence before he continued, "Ooooh. Yes. The one who blew me off. Such a lovely memory really. Shall we meet up again? Maybe this time you can throw coffee in my lap."

Finn rolled her eyes, "Would you just listen! Sorry about that, but I need you to listen!"

Finn prayed he felt the rising panic in her voice as she spoke. "Ok kid. I'm listening. Do you need my strong arms to hold you?"

"Dammit would you cut it out! Listen, I'm being held captive!" Finn glanced around the room nervously, praying Loki wouldn't appear out of nowhere.

"Held captive? By who?"

"See, that's the strange part. I'm being held captive by... Loki, the... god of mischief."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "God of mischief?"

Finn shook her head, "Yeah. He's definitely not a normal person! "

Tony laughed, unsure of what he was hearing. "So you mean to tell me that you, a little orphan violinist, is being held captive, by a…_god_."

Finn started to feel panicked, she knew Loki would be back soon. "L-look! I KNOW it sounds crazy but it's true! You HAVE to believe me!"

Tony became silent again, finally hearing the desperation in her voice. "Is he there?"

"N-no not right now but he'll be back. . ." Just then Finn turned her head to see a tall dark silhouetted figure towering over her. Her eyes slowly drifted upwards, her mouth becoming extremely dry. "Now." Her voice turned to a hoarse whisper.

"Hey! Kid! Are you still there!" Tony's voice drifted away as the phone slowly dropped from her hand. In a flash Loki had caught it and brought it to his ear, his gaze freezing every muscle in her body.

"KID!" Tony's voice rang.

Loki blinding, glowering eyes continued to pierce Finn's wet eyes as he spoke, "I am truly sorry to have disturbed you. Finn is rather confused at the moment."

With that he flung the phone to the ground, the phone making a loud snapping sound as the screen flickered out to black.

Finn stared at the phone on the ground, praying it wasn't broken, her gaze slowly drifting back upwards.

Without saying a word Loki yanked Finn upwards, his bright eyes never losing their intensity.

"You still refuse to submit to my training?"

Finn stared at his eyes unsure of this mood he was in, "Y-yes."

Loki finally broke his stare as he turned and stalked towards the door. Before he turned around Finn silently strode to her phone in one swift movement and picked up the phone and shoved it into her back pocket.

Loki turned just as her hand left her back pocket, his hand shooting out to her arm and bringing her within in inches of his face.

"Then I shall give you no other choice but to submit."

Suddenly the world shimmered around Finn and her vision blurred with it. She clenched her eyes shut as she suddenly felt weightless, her head buzzing from the sensation.

Within moments the sensation was gone, leaving Finn feeling light headed and dizzy. Her hands grasped Loki's arm as she blinked and looked around.  
Finn had no idea where they were.

They were in a large and seemingly abandoned warehouse. The concrete floor covered in stains indicating it used to hold some kind of vehicles. It was dark and had a dank smell making Finn crinkle her nose. Finn turned her head and realized she was still gripping Loki's arm and quickly released it.

Loki looked at her amused and strode forward towards the nearest wall.

"Tell me dear Finn. Would you still choose to defy me if I had someone you loved?" the man's voice echoed all around Finn, his mocking an amused tone sounding particularly eerie as it faded around her.

Finn went ridged as he spoke. Did he get Serena? Did he hurt her? "What do you mean?" despite the echo Finn's voice sounded small.

Loki's laugh bounced across the walls as he walked up to an old ratty tarp, under it a strange form. "_This_ is what I mean."

Yanking the rotting tarp away knelt her brother, Dustan, his hands and legs bound with rope and his mouth covered with cloth. Loki snapped his fingers and Dustan's head snapped upwards, his eyes wide open.

Loki's grin seemed to stretch unnaturally across his face, content he drew a loud sharp gasp from Finn's mouth.

Finn's mouth felt dry as she spoke, "Dustan?"

Loki gracefully ripped the cloth off Dustan's mouth, careful not to actually touch him. His eyes were wide with panic as he stared at her, looking back and forth between her and Loki.

His dark brown hair was wet and matted, while his plain t-shirt was covered in dirt and small rips revealing his pasty skin. He had bags under his eyes and lines across his face. He had always been an unhappy looking guy, but he looked like fury itself now.

"_YOU_!" He spat, his face turning beet red, "I KNEW YOU WERE INVOLVED IN THIS."

Finn blinked in shock, that was the first thing he could think of to say? Then again that didn't surprise her.

Loki looked down at the man, his surprise masterfully hidden if he had been.

"Dustan! What are you doing here? Why is he here. . ." Finn's question faded away when she realized he was the loved one.

"WHY AM I HERE? YOU BITCH." With every word he spewed spit, veins budged from his forehead.

Without hesitation Loki's staff was in his hand in seconds and whacked Dustan in the face producing a loud crack.

Finn simple stared and resisted the urge to laugh. Dustan had always treated her awfully, and he deserved that.

Dustan let out a loud wail and held his profusely bleeding nose, staring at his attacker.

Loki then grabbed Dustan by the shirt and lifted him up, Dustan's bound feet dangling hopelessly above the ground.

" Now dear Finn, would you really refuse to submit if I _killed_ your brother?" Loki sneered as he spoke, confident in himself.

Finn nearly laughed in disbelief then stopped herself. She knew how serious he was.

Finn stood there awkwardly and looked down, not speaking and lost in thought.

"Dear me, you seem to be a little unsure. Should I give you a preview?" With a grunt Loki took his scepter and smacked Dustan in the gut, hard, letting him go as he flung backwards into the concrete wall.

Dustan gasped and shuttered from the blow, blood dripping down his lip.

Finn stared at Dustan feeling confused. Why wasn't she saying anything? Sure, she absolutely hated him, but she had morals. Despite what he did to her, why could all she seem to do is stand there?

Loki looked at her, his sneer falling slightly. "Do you think I am still _joking_?"

Finn opened her mouth but no words came out. Finn felt herself start to get upset as she stared at Dustan's wide eyes.

"Y-YOU. I KNEW YOU WERE ALWAYS BAD NEWS." Dustan shrieked at Finn.

Her jaw clenched tight as his shriek vibrated against the warehouse's walls.

_Do something Finn! DO SOMETHING! _her mind screamed, but her body refused to move.

Loki stared at Finn, "Very well. Maybe, you need to hear him scream in absolute _anguish_."

"N-NO. _PLEASE_!" Dustan shrieked.

Finn watched with hot eyes as Loki withdrew a dagger with adept ease and launched it at her brother, the sharp silver blade sinking deep into Dustan's arm.

Dustan produced a blood churning scream as his flesh was sliced through, blood pouring from the wound.

Finn's eyes burned like fire as she watched, her fist clenched as tight as her jaw.

Loki seemed confused now, "Do you not even _care_ for your own brother?!"

One hot tear ran down Finn's cheek. Not because of what had happened to Dustan, but because she finally realized she didn't care.

And she hated herself for it.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Point of View

**_Ok, first off I am VERY sorry! I meant to get this chapter out awhile ago, but due to my mom's health issues and school and work, it's been hard to write at all! *Collapses*  
But I hope these two chapters (Albiet shorter than usual..) Make up for it!  
I hope you all are enjoying it so far at least. ;u; Please feel free to PM me with any ideas, comments, ect. I won't bite. :D  
ENJOY and don't forget to review, follow, and fav!_**

**_P.S. This chapter is more in Loki's POV! 8D YAAAAY!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : An Unexpected Point of View**

He stared at her completely confused, _why is she just standing there_?

One tear ran down her flushed cheek, waiting to fall beneath her jaw line. Finn made no attempt to speak or protest against his abusive attacks against her brother.

Loki's brow furrowed, forming deep lines, "WELL? DO YOU?"

The girl just stood there, her shaking arms visible from where he stood; her eyes red and glossy from the tears. She simply stared at her brother on the ground, crying and moaning from the pain who dared not touch the knife protruding from his leg.

Why was she not even screaming out? _Is she attempting to bluff so I will give up_? Surely that had to be it.

Loki regained his composure, smoothly showing his wide sneer.

Without even speaking Loki flung another dagger into the man's right arm. The man let out another pained shriek, his eyes popping out of his head as he stared at the flow of blood.

Loki's eyes strained on Finn, confident he would get a reaction now.

Although her eyes remained wet, no other tears fell from her blue-green eyes. Instead, she simply stared at him, ignoring her brother.

For the first time Loki felt a loss for words. Would she really allow him to kill her brother? Her eyes stayed trained on his as her brother let out loud wails, pleading for it to stop.

"F-FINN! P-p-please!" His voice was strained and gargled, yet there was a hint of force in that 'please'.

Loki's eyes never left Finn as her eyes slowly made their way to Dustan's. Her mouth stayed flat, showing no intentions of speaking.

"Y-you would kill your own f-family!? WE F-FED YOU AND G-GAVE YOU A HOME. Y-y-you _BITCH_!" Dustan's voice wavered between desperation and disgust.

Was this how Midgardians treated their family? Loki stayed silent.

Finn's lips finally parted slowly and carefully, her voice dry and cracked, "I. . .You never treated me as family. That was no home."

Although her voice never broke, the strain was clear, each word was pained and drawn, holding little affection or remorse.

Dustan let out more cries when he shifted; he had clearly never felt real pain before, making sounds like a sickly dog. "Y-you will go to jail f-for this! Y-yes. _THEY WILL FINALLY SEE WHAT I SEE_." His shrieks became more hysterical as he continued to lose blood, his eyes near bursting point.

Finn's expression turned harder as he spoke, her shaking slowly becoming less visible, and her eyes seeming to lose part of their glossiness. Loki watched her with careful eyes.

"Dustan, you will never see things clearly."

Her eyes left Dustan and fell back to Loki's. Loki stared at Finn as Dustan continued to cry out, releasing shrieks and curses at Finn, seeming to ignore his presence.

Then, in one motion, Finn turned her back towards Loki and Dustan.

Loki stared at her in disbelief as she spoke, "Kill him if you must. I don't care."

Finn's voice didn't waver this time; she simply stood there, fists clenched and her posture strong and unwavering.

Loki was almost in disbelief now. This was her brother, why did she not seem to care at all? Almost desperately Loki's staff smacked down of one of the protruding daggers, Dustan now fully aware of his presence again, bellowing a bone chilling shriek.

Loki quickly produced a clone in front of Finn to watch her reaction. From behind, not a muscle of her body moved, she stood as still as a statue. Looking through the eyes of his clone, Loki is exasperated. Finn's face bore into the clones, her face placid and rigid, not a flicker or twitch of the face acknowledges her brother's cries and shrieks.

Losing his temper Loki smacks the boy on the head, knocking him out instantly and cutting off his persistent cries. _What a pathetic creature. _Loki thought.

_Have I miscalculated her? _ Many questions flickered through Loki's mind as he willed the clone away into a soft golden mist.

_Will this tactic fail if I tried using her mother or father? Does she care for them at all either?_

Loki felt infuriated. Threatening her was useless, controlling her was clearly not an option, and so was threatening the ones she loved. Loki stalked over to her in a few strides, his fiery eyes bearing down on hers. Loki simply did not have time for this.

Finn's eyes slowly made their way to his, watching him with a vacant expression.

Loki let the anger show in his face, hoping to scare her at least a little bit. He could not let her see how confused or unsure he really was.

A silence sat between them as Loki let his anger burn in his eyes. Her own eyes slightly flickered, small slivers of emotion flashing in them.

"You will not miss the death of your brother." Loki hisses in an eerie hushed voice.

With extreme force Loki pushes Finn, spinning her around and shoves her forward. Grasping the back of her neck Loki walked her forward until they were within a few feet of Dustan. His hand remained of her neck, forcing her to stare down at the increasing pool of blood around her dying brother.

"He will not be the last if you do not submit. I can _assure_ you." Loki hissed venomously in her ear, her head turning and eyes flickering to his, clearly showing the alarm in her eyes. He finally got the reaction he was looking for.

Just before a satisfied sneer can cross his lips, a loud explosion erupts above them. The two instinctively flinch back and covered their heads as debris showered over them.


	8. Chapter 8: You Reap What You Sow?

_**OK. SO. Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's kinda short. :I NINE WILL BE LONGER.  
**_

_**I hope I'm portraying the characters ok, at least Loki and Iron Man. :U Loki can be a bit hard to write at times, but I looove writing Tony's dialogue. Thank God we have the same type of sarcastic humor. (I'm just not as mean or cocky or narcissistic...gorgeous...) AHEM. Getting off track here.  
I'm just going to lie on the floor somewhere, contemplating...er..'life'... *cough***_

Enjoy and don't forget to review, follow, and fav!  


_**And yes. We're back to Finn's POV.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: You Reap What You Sow?**

As Finn turned away from Dustan, her whole body seemed to be on fire.

_Why don't you do something? How can you live with yourself?! _

Finn stared out ahead of her, lost in a whirl of emotions. Was she such a horrible person? Here her step-brother was being _tortured_ and all she could do was croak out a reply to how they treated her at home?

Finn went for what seemed like hours, going back and forth in her mind, battling with herself. Finn simply did not want to actually acknowledge she really did not care what happened to him. Didn't he deserve it anyway? He was a bad person, not only to Finn, but to everyone around him. You reap what you sow, don't you?

But this was _death_! This wasn't like he was just being beat up in a school yard! Finn heard herself say something, but as soon as she said it, she wasn't sure if it was even real. Was this whole thing even real?

As Finn's head spun with too many thoughts, Loki appeared before her, his eyes boring down into hers. Hadn't he just been in front of her for a short moment? Finn wasn't sure. Maybe it was a clone or something. Finn didn't really care.

Finn could only hear her battling thoughts, blocking out the rest of the world.

It was only until Loki's gaze never left hers that Finn forced herself back into reality, aware Dustan's screams had stopped. _Oh my God. Is he dead? _Reality was quickly hitting Finn.

"You will _not_ miss the death of your brother." Loki said in an eerie, hushed voice.

Before Finn could react Loki had completely turned her around and staring down at the growing pool of blood around Dustan. Loki's cold hand held onto the back of Finn's neck, forcing her to stare at the horrible sight.

"He will not be the last if you do not submit. I can _assure_ you." Loki hissed venomously into Finn's ear. She strained her head to turn towards Loki, just enough for her eyes to meet his.

_Oh my God. Will he do this to my mom and dad? . . .__**Serena**__? _A wave of alarm swept through Finn. Although her adoptive parents weren't exactly the best of parents, they didn't deserve . . . _this_. And Serena. No, he could not touch her. She was the only real family she had.

As Loki's expression started to change a loud _boom_ burst out above them, causing Finn and Loki to duck in unison, Loki's hand staying on her neck and they both covered their heads.

Light burst through the gaping hole in the metal roof as a figure hovered above them. As Finn's eyes adjusted, they grew wide.

"_Iron Man_." Finn breathed.

Within a moment a bright yellow laser shot was directed at Loki, who let go of Finn's neck and ducked out of the way. Finn jumped back as the floor sizzled where its target once stood.

"Kid!" Iron Man's voice rung out. As he made a dash for her, an icy bolt collided into the side of his armor, sending him crashing into the wall. Finn looked to see Loki's wild and crystalline blue eyes, his palm out in front of him showcasing floating icy tendrils.

Iron Man was up and flying in a matter of seconds, launching forward and crashing into Loki, knocking him clear through the wall. Loki let out an angry grunt as they collided as Finn watched in amazement. She had seen Iron Man fight on TV, but this was completely different. And completely terrifying. A blur of blue and yellow shots erupted outside, a few whizzing above Finn's head and making large holes in the rapidly deteriorating warehouse. Finn yelped and dove behind an old crate, peeking out to see the two had made their way back inside, cursing and yelling.

_How did Tony even find me?_

Finn immediately pulled out her phone, realizing he must have somehow tracked her through it.

Suddenly an extremely loud boom rumbled through the warehouse. Finn ducked down as stray metal pieces from the room fell around her. Poking her head out the side she spotted Iron Man standing a few feet away from her, and no Loki.

Finn scrambled up and ran towards him, his mask flicking upwards with a satisfied, serious look on his face. "You ok?"

Finn felt slightly breathless as she spoke, "Y-yes! I'm fine!"

"Well, he doesn't. Is he..?" He made a gesture towards the pool of flesh and blood across from them.

Finn felt sick. "I'm not…I'm not sure."

"Well we need to get you both out of here; you can explain what happened later." Tony started to quickly walk toward Dustan when Finn spoke,

"What about Loki?"

Tony looked at her, an eyebrow raised, "He was a piece of cake. Don't worry kid. I'm Iron Man." Ah. There was the cockiness she was expecting.

Before they both could move any further an icy blast smacked Iron Man in the face knocking him backwards.

"Iron Man!" Fin cried out, dropping her phone from the shock.

Before she could run to his aid, Loki's arm was around her waist, his breath heavy in her ear. Iron Man sat up quickly, his face covered in ice, and reached out for her as the world shifted around her, losing sight of Iron Man and Dustan in a flash.


	9. Chapter 9: Doubt

**_Ok. So. First, IM VERY SORRY. I do not intend for this chapter to be so belated, but life has been difficult. First I had finals, then Christmas, and then discovering my mom has stage 2 Hodgkin's lymphoma cancer. Least to say she has taken up most of my time. But so far she is doing well, but any thoughts or prayers for her are appreciated. _**

**_And please mind! Any sentences with italicized words and ' behind and before the sentences are supposed to be spoken through the mind. Hopefully I didn't miss any sentences. :U Ya'll get the gist.  
_**

**_ANYHOO! I'll shush now.  
Fav., Follow, Review, but most importantly, ENJOY!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Doubt**

The world shifted back into focus slowly, the images in front of her swirling and swaying, making Finn feel sick. Loki's breath heaved in her ear as they both stood there, his chest rapidly rising and falling behind her small frame. Loki released Finn's waist from his iron grip and stepped away from her. Finn still felt nauseous as she swayed and reached out to the first thing she could find to steady her. As her hand touched the broken couch she became more aware of where they were. He had taken them back to her apartment.

Finn's chest felt tight as she rubbed her forehead with her free hand. _What happened? Was that all even real? Is Iron Man ok? _ Finn had trouble focusing on one thought, except. . .

_Dustan._

Finn's stomach turned painfully as a scream became trapped in her throat. Her vision refused to focus completely, and she wasn't sure if it was from the form of magical travel, or tears. She turned her head to see Loki stalking back and forth next to her; he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"_HOW_ did he?" Loki breathed heavily, "That insignificant _fool_!" Loki continued to mutter and swear to himself until he stopped to look at Finn. From what Finn could tell, his clothes were blackened and frayed from the hits he took; his face seemed dark with dirt and soot.

Finn stared back at him wearily, the weight of the previous events starting to press harder onto her. _What did I do? _

As Loki stared at her, he seemed to have an easier time collecting himself, in one stride he was gripping Finn's arm and staring at her. Finn stared up at him, his face still unfocused and blurred as she swayed in his grip.  
Before a syllable could pass his bloody lips, a soft voice spoke from behind them.

"F-Finn?" The soft voice shook warily.  
Finn's vision snapped back into focus immediately. "_Serena_." She whispered. _Of all the times to come home.  
_Finn snapped her head around to see her friend standing in the doorway of her room, holding the old bloody rags that held her day old blood.  
Her soft blue eyes gleamed with alarm, shock, and worry all in one. Finn's throat felt like an iron lock as she felt Loki's grip tighten on her.  
Serena's voice quickly found itself inside her mind, speaking with urgency.

_'FINN! Who is that man behind you?! Why are you covered in cuts?! What is going on?'_

_Cuts? _Finn's mind echoed. Serena gave a slight nod, causing Finn to look down. Serena was right; she was covered in cuts, but didn't even feel them. Her pants were filthy and her arms covered in small, shallow scratches. Her free hand moved to her face, tracing the grime and cuts there as well.

_'I-I… I must have been cut during the fight they had. I didn't realize…' _Finn's thought trailed off as she stared at her filthy arm.

_'They?' _As Serena's eyes flicked to Loki, Finn felt the smile creep onto Loki's face.

His voice was firm and hushed as he spoke, hissing like a snake about to eat its prey.

"Now now Finn, don't tell me aren't going to introduce us?"

"Let her go!" Serena's voice was soft but strong, her hands caught in tight fists at both her sides, the rag dangling from her left side.

Ignoring Serena's comment Loki continued, "This must be your dear friend."

Finn's eyes quickly looked to his in confusion, "How did you k-" Loki interrupted her with a laugh, "You just told me."

_Finn_. Serena's voice strongly echoing in her mind, 'H_as he hurt you?' _

_'Well...Yeah.'_

_'Then I'll distract him and you run! Don't w—'_Finn cut her off sharply, '_NO. I don't know what kind of mind abilities he has, but my powers didn't work on him.'_

Serena's eyes widened, '_But how…'_

"So tell me Finn. Is Serena worth more to you than your own brother? Or do you plan to stand and watch idly as she dies as well?" Loki said with a sneer, his hand tightened on Finn's arm, causing her to wince.

"Finn, what does he mean?" Serena finally voiced aloud.

"_NO._" Finn's voice sounded scratchy and strangled, her eyes felt hot as she turned her head back to look at Loki. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Finn spat with all the venom she could muster.

_'Finn…'_Serena's soft whisper echoed in her head.

Loki's eyebrow arched as he looked down at her, "So you would let your own flesh die, yet let a mere friend live?" He let out a low chuckle, "I underestimated how . . . heartless you are."

"What?" Serena breathed in shock, dropping the bloody rag to the floor.

Finn looked to Serena, their eyes meeting for a moment, before Finn's attention was ripped back to the man behind her.

"Perhaps we are more alike than you think." Loki breathed. Finn tried to yank her arm from his grasp as she yelled, "N-NO. I'm _nothing_ like you! _Nothing_!" Finn struggled against Loki as he gripped both her arms.

Finn felt the hysteria creeping inside her body as she struggled against him, hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Finn!" Serena cried out, the floorboards creaking revealing her steps toward them.

"_No_!" Finn yelled, her eyes locked with Loki's, "Don't move Serena. Don't do anything."

Loki ignored Serena and drew Finn close to his body, his face hovering inches above hers.

"I think you are, and that is why you are going to help me." He breathed with confidence.

"_NO_! Stop it!" Finns screeched through clenched jaws, the tears finally running down her cheeks. Finn felt like she was spiraling down a dark hole as she wriggled against him.

Loki's hold never wavered as his voice whispered hungrily, "Look at you, shedding tears for her, but not for your own brother."

"_STOP." _Finn screeched, "_Stop it_!"

The world seemed to spin around her as he continued to speak, her chest constricting tighter and tighter.

"Don't deny it Finn, it is okay," Loki's breath was hot against her face, his voice soft and hushed.

"Just stop it!" Finn cried, "T-they are going to find you a-and kill you! Leave us alone!" The hysteria was becoming clear in her voice, despite her efforts to suppress it.

_'Finn…Finn...' "_FINN_!" _ Serena's voice cried out behind them. It seemed to take all of Finns will to look at Serena.

Her face was pale and white as she pointed to the TV in the middle of the room. Its screen was never turned off, and the news flickered to different camera shots as a reporters spoke.

Finn stared at the screen as Serena's voice shook, "Oh God Finn, what. . ." Her voice trailed away as the room became silent, except for the soft sound of the TV.

Even Loki looked towards the screen.

". . .Reports have come in from the hospital that he is in critical care. We are not sure of his current condition or the extent of his wounds. Police report the scene was gruesome and his wounds extensive." The camera flickered to a large crowd, ambulances and police cars' lights flashed behind them. The camera zoomed into a large man dressed in black and a large eye patch covering his eye. "An agent from S.H.I.E.L.D has reported the two suspects to be incredibly dangerous. They report they have obtained audio evidence from the scene." Finn stared at the screen confused as the shot flickered to Iron Man, yelling at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, looking furious. Two other members from S.H.I.E.L.D. walked up to him and appeared to be restraining him before the camera flickered back to the reporter.

"Iron Man engaged one of the suspects, whose identity is still unknown. However, Agent Fury reported that Finn Fairheart may be an accomplice to the crime, and is still on the loose."

Finn stared at the screen in shock as an image of herself lingered on the screen, "W-what? How can they say that?!" Finn felt her knees grow weak and shake.

Serena stared at Finn, her eyes filled with worry and concern, '_Finn, please tell me what's going on. Please!'_

The reporter's voice seemed to cut through any response Finn could have conjured up.

"Agent Fury is now giving a briefing on the situation."

The screen now rested on Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., "We have just confirmed from the victim of this attack, that Finn Fairheart is indeed one of the perpetrators. Unfortunately, the victim, Dustan Fairheart, did not make it. Our deepest condolences are sent to him and his loved ones. This heinous crime will be brought to justice. Please be aware of your surroundings, and call the police immediately if you see this woman. "As Fury's image disappeared, an image of Finn's parents appeared on the screen, holding each other in their sorrow.

The TV flickered off abruptly as Serena stared intently at the screen, clearly turning it off with her powers.

Finn's vision started to blot as Loki's voice softly touched her ears. "Don't you see, all you have to do it come with me. _You_ are their enemy now."

A daze had set over Finn as she stared at the blank screen. _Didn't Iron Man tell them I am the innocent one? Why am I being blamed? I'm not the criminal!_

Finn felt lost in a deep pool of water, slowly drowning. Why wasn't anyone coming to her rescue? Why did all of this happen to her? Is she really that horrible?

The image of her parents burned into her mind as she stood there, their cries and sobs echoing in her mind. More tears fell from Finn's face as the reality of the situation set in.

She had let her step brother die.

She was now a wanted criminal.

She could never face her parents ever again.

Finn's life had been torn apart, and there was no going back.

Loki's grip loosened as they stood there in the silence, Serena's voice cutting sharply into her thoughts.

_'Finn. I don't know what has happened, but I know you would never do anything like that. We're going to escape from him, and them. We'll prove you innocent! I'm going to distract you, and you grab my phone and run.'_

Her soft eyes flickered over to where her phone lay on a side table near the door, then a firm nod.

Finn's eyes held hers, '_Serena…' _Her friend's endearing personality never ceased to awe her.

"I'd make up your mind now Finn. They'll be coming for you soon, they will look here first." Loki crooned in her ear. Shivers ran up her spin as her eyes connected with his.

"I…I…" Finn stammered.

Serena's voice urgently interrupted her sentence, speaking quickly. '_Finn, if you go with him, then there will be no way to prove your innocence! Please! I'll be fine! Like he said, help will be here soon! I promise!'_

Finn gave a slight nod, acknowledging her friend's words. She had to believe them, because right now she didn't trust herself, or her thoughts, or anyone to be frank. Serena was the only one left who would watch out for her.

Sirens rang in the distance, approaching quickly.

Loki's voice remained calm as he tilted his head, listening. "Do you hear that Finn? They are coming for you, I'm the only one who can keep you safe now."

"Shut up!" Finn yanked herself away before he could tighten his grip, taking her place next to Serena in a few steps. "I'm going to tell them the truth! They will believe me!"

Serena's soft hand held hers in reassurance. Serena somehow always made her feel safe, like everything would turn out ok. It had to.

Loki let out a soft chuckle, his voice a soft whisper, "Are you sure about that?"

Finn's eyes squinted, a shot of doubt running through her. _Is he..No. He's just…playing mind tricks on me. It's just a trick._

But he was right, she wasn't sure.


	10. Chapter 10: Arrows

**_Here is another chapter to make up for my absence! I've never done a scene like this, so hopefully it turned out ok. :T_****  
**

**_And thank you Le Hiddleslover for the review and wishes. 8D_**

**_I'll probably have another chapter out for you all tomorrow. I'm on a roll! 8D I hope. *cough hack*_**

**_Hope everyone had a great new year by the by. And for those of you starting school soon like me or already have, I'm sorry. x'D  
_**

**_Anyhooooo.  
Fav, Follow, Review, and ENJOY! 8D  
That's a command you know. OBEY. D8  
Ah ha. I JK...ish.  
_**

**_:3  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Arrows**

Thundering footsteps suddenly seemed to surround them, sirens outside blaring.

Serena's grip tightened as the apartment door slammed open, men dressed in black holding guns started to file in.

"GET DOWN." The man's deep voice boomed, before Loki's golden scepter slammed into his head, knocking him down.

The men behind him seemed to spill out, firing their guns at Loki.

Both the girls screeched and ducked to the floor as the bullets flew. The men all are taken out with ease.

A thin, artistic dagger slid across the floor towards Finn as she looked up, her hands lowering over her head.

Loki stood next to a pile of large unconscious men; at least Finn hoped. "You'll need that." Loki stated as matter of factly.

Finn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she slowly picked up the delicate dagger. It was covered in beautiful designs, crafted by an obviously skilled hand.

Before she could retort the outside wall blew in, sending stone, brick, and every other kind of debris at them.

Finn ducked over Serena as she screeched, carefully holding the dagger away from her. Light shone through the now gaping hole in the side of the building, the sirens below louder than before, along with the shouts of men and women.

Serena's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stared at the opening. "It's…It's Captain America!" Finn's eyes went wide as well. Captain America? How could he be here?! Where was Iron Man?

In a flash Loki hurled an icy bolt towards Captain America, launching the two into a fierce battle.

Serena and Finn both scrambled up and ran into her room to dodge the boomerang of a shield.

Even the wall that faced the street completing Finn's room was now a part of the giant hole in the building.

Suddenly a woman in a black jumpsuit and fiery red hair jumped in front of the two girls, her two black guns direct at them.

"Finn Fairheart, drop your weapon now and release the girl. I _will_ shoot." Her right hand shifted to the hand that held the dagger.

Serena jumped forward in protest, "Please! She's not hurting me! She's inno—" The wall that had separated the living room and Finn's now had a hole blown through it, making Finn and Serena duck for cover as bricks flew at them.

Before Serena could speak another word, the women had grabbed her and yanked her off the side of building.

"FINN!" Serena's voice disappeared over the edge.

"Serena!" Finn shouted back as she scrambled up towards the edge. Before she could make it, a black arrow sunk deep into the ground in front of her. Finn let out a yelp as she slid to a halt.

She looked up to see a man with blonde hair sitting on the ledge on the building across from her, his arrow tight and holding a new arrow, pointed at her.

Finn stared back and scrambled away from the arrow, and ducked behind her bed as another arrow whizzed by.

_Why are they shooting at me?! _Finn screamed in her head.

Serena's voice entered her mind, it seemed distant already. '_Finn! They- They won't listen to me! I don't know why! I'm sorry!' _

'_It's ok! We'll. . .We'll figure something out!' _Finn thought back doubtfully. They obviously didn't seem willing to listen.

Loki's body slammed into the wall above her bed, producing a jump and screech from Finn in surprise. He quickly regained himself as he shot an icy blast in some-odd direction.

Finn ran out of the room as fast as she could, hoping they would focus on Loki and not her. As Finn passed through the doorway, her hearing seemed to increase. Finn could feel her heart thundering inside her chest, adrenaline coursing inside her veins.

Then she heard it, an arrow whizzing towards her.

Without thinking Finn jumped out of the way again, this time facing the woman with red hair again.

Finn's eyes grew wide as she ran to the side towards the small kitchen, the woman releasing fire on her.

Finn's thought screamed to Serena's own, '_Why are they shooting me?! I haven't hurt anyone!'_

'_I don't know! '_Serena's thoughts flew frantically, '_I'll try to stop her!'_

Suddenly the woman's body froze, her fingers straining to pull the trigger. Her whole body seemed to struggle against itself, her breath quickening. Before the woman could shoot at her again, Finn ran up to her and knocked the guns out of her hand, the red head's eyes staring at her with confusion and ferocity.

Serena's voice shook, '_Did you run?'_

'_No, I knocked her guns away!'_

Finn could feel Serena groan, '_FINN! __**NOW**__ they have a reason to shoot you!'_

Finn felt her stomach drop, obviously she didn't watch _enough_ TV.

As quickly as she could, Finn bolted for the door as the woman struggled against Serena's mind.

Before Finn could make it to the door, an arrow's zing sounded behind her, but she wasn't quick enough.

The black arrow sunk deep into the side of Finn's thigh. Finn let out a scream and fell to the floor, clutching her wounded leg. The pain was blinding and black dots filled her vision. Never before had Finn experience pain like this, nor did she ever want to again.

'_Finn! You have to do something!' _Serena cried.

Finn strained to focus on Serena, '_I-I can't! It hurts too much!'_

Finn writhed in pain on the ground, praying no one would shoot her again. All round her chaos seemed to ensue as Loki seemed to be successfully fighting off his attackers.

The red headed woman was now on the ground, clutching her head with both hands. Finn hated to think what Serena was doing, but was sure it wasn't pleasant.

Mustering all the strength she could, Finn tried to stand up, but as soon as she put weight on her wounded leg, she fell to the ground.

Finn's teeth gridded together painfully, feeling the arrow deep in her flesh as another arrow whizzed by her head, sinking into the wall.

As Finn stared out to the man with the arrow, she watched his arm flip back to his quiver to reload his weapon, but before he could Loki stood in front of her, shielding her view.

A loud hiss pierced the air followed by a man's loud cry.

Loki was by her side in a moment, his hand hovering near the arrow in her leg, panting heavily.

"Let us go." He huffed.

Tears welled in Finn's eyes as she nodded furiously. There really was no one else to save her.

As Loki reached down to pick her up, the woman in black was up again behind him, her gun pointed at the back of his head.

Finn's grip instinctively tightened on the dagger she somehow still held onto, and flung it at the woman, sinking into her shoulder, causing her to drop her gun and cry out. Now Finn had done it.

Before anything else could attack the two, Loki's arms were tight around Finn's body, and the chaos of sounds and images in front of her, disappeared with a hush.


	11. Chapter 11: Luke Warm

_**Sorry for the wait everyone! And the seemingly shorter chapters. The next ones coming up will be much longer! 8D Yay!**_

_**Before I let you guys off to read, thank you for all the follows and favorites, as well as the recent reviews! I still can't believe 19 of you are following my story! Eep! So, THANK YOU!**_

**_Secondly, my best friend is writing a side story based off of Finn's friend Serena. (My friend is who Serena is based on/her character.) So you should check her out! Her username is MitsuruYuichi! The story is called_**_ Balled of the Broken - A Snowflakes Melody. **So please check that out! :D**_

_**Other than that I think that covers everything...  
Read, Review, Follow, Fav, and ENJOY!  
**_

_**:D  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Luke Warm  
**_

The world shifted back into focus as the two sat huddled together for a moment, both attempting to catch their breath. Finn could feel the strength of Loki's body as it heaved rapidly, his breath hot on her neck. Loki slowly stood up with her, not speaking a word.

The shifting of her body sent a fiery hot bolt of pain into Finn's thigh. Finn cried out and her hands shot out to hold her leg, the pain refusing to dissipate.

Loki gently slid across the room and placed her on a soft bed. As Finn clutched her leg she finally looked around her. She sat on a simple wood frame bed, surrounded by beautifully wood paneled walls and floors. One artfully crafted wood dresser stood across from her and on the far wall opposite from them two doors to the right and left, the right painted red.

Finn's attention was placed back on her injury as Loki's hand lightly gripped the shaft of the arrow.

"I'm going to have to pull this out," Loki said with a heavy voice, his breath slowly finding its normal rhythm.

Finn stared at him in horror as she slowly shook her head; she'd rather him just leave it there forever.

Stopping for a moment Loki stood up and walked to the dresser, yanking the top drawer open and producing white cloth. For Finn, it was sweet relief before the new wave of pain, and she hoped he'd stay over there.

After Loki had a few white strands of cloth in his hand he sat down next to Finn, his hand quickly finding the arrow. Finn clenched her eyes shut and her hands gripped the soft blanket under her with all her might. "J-just get it over wi—" Loki withdrew the arrow in a swift motion before her sentence could be finished.

Finn let out a scream and her nails seemed to pierce the blanket she clutched, digging into her palms.

She could feel Loki apply pressure to the inflamed and profusely bleeding wound, her blood dripping down her jeans like hot fire.

Loki's voice seemed to almost be soothing as he spoke, guiding her hands to the cloth on her leg, "Hold this here firmly."

Finn slowly opened her eyes and gave a nod along with a small whimper as she did as he told her.  
Loki walked back to the dresser and pulled out a small red vial, and brought it back to Finn.  
The bed dipped in where Loki sat as he turned to hold out the vial to her. "Drink this. It will heal the worst of the wound."

Finn nodded and took the vial from him and drank it quickly, feeling that familiar fiery liquid course down her through and through her veins, this time with open arms.

Finn felt the pain in her leg slowly ebb away, but never leave. Loki took some of the extra cloth and lifted her leg up, wrapping her thigh tightly with a white bandage.

"There." He stated simply.

Finn still instinctively held her leg, and looked up at Loki. "You uhm. . .you saved me."

Loki's eyebrows arched at her, "Yes," he stated blankly, "As did you."

Finn swallowed as she thought back to that moment the knife flung from her hand. "I…I didn't even mean to…"  
Loki laughed harshly, "You only acted on your instincts. We will work on those while I train you. We have very little time now."  
Loki stood up and walked to the white door to the left as Finn replied, "Training? But-"

Loki stopped in his tracks to look back at her with a warning look, "Don't tell me you plan on not complying with me Finn. You would not do well out there on your own, now would you?"  
Loki disappeared behind the door as a light flicked on under the crack of the door.

Finn sat there staring at her leg as the sound of running water erupted from behind the door.

What was she going to do now? Finn couldn't go home, or even to the police, considering them seemed to want to kill her.

Finn couldn't stop thinking back to Iron Man. Why wasn't he there to save her? Was he part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plan to capture her and blame her?

And now the man that had killed Dustan had been the one to save her. _Am I part of that crime too? _Finn thought drearily. Yes, she was now.

Finn's eyes stared back to the white door, her eyes finally feeling exhausted. She had no idea what to think about Loki. How could she view him as an ally, someone she could trust after what had happened? After what he _might _do. Then again, she couldn't exactly ally herself with the real good guys, since they seemed to want her to rot in a prison cell, or die without a trial. Probably be shot to death with arrows or something.

Finn sulked in grim thoughts as she sat on the soft bed, trying to think of something else.

_Maybe I could be like, a mole, _Finn wondered to herself. But that plan seemed rather lacking, considering they wouldn't listen to a word she had to say.  
Finn let out a deep sigh, and flopped back on the bed, curling up on her unharmed side, her eyes now glued on the red door.  
Her cuts stared to burn on her arm and face, but she ignored it as she willed herself to sleep. As Finn's eyes softly closed, the door slammed open.

Finn bolted upwards, her eyes wide open.

Loki looked at her with a puzzled and annoyed look. "You need to wash." Finn liked how every statement he said was a command, and groaned inwardly. _I guess I'll have to deal with it now_. . .

"Did I stutter?" Loki challenged her, her blank stare flickering away.

"Uhm, yeah. Ok." Finn muttered. As she stood up, her whole body ached and cracked, her legs piles of lead.

Loki tossed a towel to Finn as she stood at the doorway, her eyes feeling tired again already. "Tomorrow morning we will start training immediately. Rest, for I will not be patient tomorrow." Loki stated coldly. Finn looked up at him to see the grim and dirt had been washed away, only leaving minor cuts on his lips and above his brow. Finn thought he might slightly warm up after all of that, but she guessed not. It would be silly to assume something like that.

Finn simply nodded back at him, giving him brief eye contact.

Satisfied, Loki stepped away from her and headed for the next door, before his hand rested on the brass handle, he looked back at her, "Do not try and exit this door either. It will yield unpleasant results for you."

With that, he disappeared behind the door with a thud and a click.

Finn let out a long, deep sigh and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
The bathroom itself was a decent size, and everything was completely white and clean. Before her was lay a large tub, with delicate and elegant golden facets. Finn immediately stepped to the large tub and turned the hot water on to start filling it.

As hot water burst from the golden fixture, Finn stood upright and stepped to her right in front of the white marble sink, and looked into the mirror with golden leaf metalwork designs on the frame.

For the first time in what had seemed ages, Finn looked at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized herself.

Finn's pale skin was covered in dirt and debris, her cheeks red and flushed. Shallow cuts broke apart the shades of black, dirty skin on her face and arms, her clothes a filthy mess. He pants and shirt were completely ruined, her boots completely scuffed up. Finn sighed as she stared at her hair, it lay limp and oily on her shoulders, looking like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Her delicately painted nails torn and chipped, dirt caked under her nails. In short, Finn looked horrible.

Finn groaned and ripped the ruined clothes off her body, pleased at least to see her undergarments weren't completely ruined. Before the tub filled Finn jumped in, hissing as the hot water met her cuts. Finn couldn't help feel irritated again at Loki; couldn't he give her something that would heal _everything? _As Finn adjusted to the water, she sank back against the tub, the sound of the pounding water filling her head. _I really could use you right now Serena…_

As the water met a pleasing depth Finn turned the water off and sat in silence, the stray drips of water from the faucet seeming to make extremely loud _plit plit_ sounds.

While Finn stared at the clouded water, her eyes stared to well with tears. Finn hated to cry, and rarely did, but this was too much for Finn.  
The events of the past few days filled her mind, Finn let herself sob into her wet hands, her body shuttering and heaving.  
As the last of the tears left Finn's sore eyes, she sniffed and lay back against the tub, her eyes now burning.

"What am I going to do now?" Finn asked aloud to no one.

Finn seemed to only have one option, cooperate with Loki. But what would that mean for her? Clearly Loki had something planned, and it couldn't be good. Then again, what was she supposed to do? If she resisted again, he would go after Serena, wherever she was.

Finn couldn't help but laugh to herself. She though S.H.I.E.L.D. was this badass organization, while Captain America was one of her all time heroes. And Iron Man. . .Well, Finn didn't know what she thought of him.

And now everything had been flipped. Her admirers were her enemies, and her enemies were her allies.

_Well. Maybe if I just let Loki train me. . ._Finn thought to herself, _then I can simply use what I learn against him! And escape! And then. . ._ That is where Finn's problem was. Where would she go? Canada? Finn had a feeling whatever she was caught up in, wasn't going away anytime soon.

Finn rubbed her forehead, pulling her hand away to see the grim and dirt. Forgetting why she was in the bath, she reached over for the bar of soap sitting on the edge of the tub and washed herself until every speck of dirt was off of her. Once Finn's hair was clean she climbed out of the now dirty luke warm water, wrapping herself in the soft towel.

As she stood there staring in the mirror, Finn decided what she would do. She would use the training to her advantage, and try to stop anything he might be planning. And if S.H.I.E.L.D. still didn't believe her, well then…Finn would figure something out. She didn't know what, but she knew she would. She had to. Even if it meant hiding for the rest of her life. Finn couldn't stop herself from thinking of comic book superheroes; Finn the vigilantly._ It could work. _

Standing in the steam bathroom, Finn started looked around to see a pile of clothes neatly folded on top of the toilet. She picked up the clothes to see a white tunic with matching white capris. Finn guest these were her new pajamas.

Quickly washing her underwear and bra, Finn hung them up to dry, and groaned as she put the clean clothes on commando. Pursing her lips Finn opened the door back into the room, the steam spilling out from behind her.

As she tossed her hair with the towel she walked to the bed and plopped down, wondering where she even was. At this point, Finn was so tired she didn't even care. Looking to the door, Finn looked for a light switch before she realized the room was being lit by candles. Shrugging her shoulders, Finn stood up and blew out the candles above the dresser and crawled into bed, leaving the last candle lit on the night stand.

Within moments Finn was swept away in the deep slumbers of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Day One

_**Hey everyone! So here is chapter 12! Hooray! 8D**_

_**Like I promised, this one is much longer!** **So I hope you all enjoy it!**_  
**_And a happy new year to all you year of the snake people! 8D_**  
**_Well, I don't have much else to say on this one._**..

**_So, Read, Review, Fav., Follow, and ENJOY! 8D_**

_I hope that doesn't sound like a bloody infomercial... *cough hack*_

* * *

Chapter 12: Day One

_Thud Thud Thud_

Everything seemed muffled as her eyes opened slowly, her eyes flickering around her to see what the noise was.  
Loki stood at the doorway, his arms crossed with his head slightly tilted to the right, staring at her.  
Finn slowly sat up, rubbing the crust from her eyes. Her whole body felt slow and sluggish, but to her surprise, there was no pain at all. Not even an ache.  
As Finn pulled her hand away her hand jumped away from her when she realized all her cuts were gone, replaced with soft and clean skin.  
"There are clothes and proper boots in the dresser," Loki gestured his hand as Finn looked up at him; "You have ten minutes to be ready."

As Loki turned to the red door Finn spoke up, her voice sounded rough and gravely, "What will we be doing?"  
Loki stopped to look back at her, his eyebrow arched, "We will begin with your endurance." And with that, he disappeared behind the door.

Finn groaned and threw her legs onto the floor, her feet making a soft thud. Shifting uncomfortably in her clothes Finn examined her legs and arms, still amazed there was not even one scratch. _I guess he did give me something stronger. . .  
_Finn's hands shifted to her lower back where the splinters had once been, the skin also clean and soft as well.

Standing up Finn waddled over to the dresser and yanked open a drawer while her other hand fidgeted with the position of her trousers. She did not like the feeling of being commando.  
Inside the drawer was a pair of tight brown leggings, along with a simple green tunic, a brown leather belt and boots.

_I guess he wants me to match him. . . _Finn mused to herself.

Finn couldn't help but admire the boots, since they were real leather. Those kinds of boots usually were out of Finn's price range, and singing in the middle of a mall to get a better price wasn't the best idea.

Finn ran to the bathroom and put on her clean underwear and bra, discarding the pajamas to the floor. Quickly Finn ran back to the dresser and yanked on the leggings and tunic. The items of clothes fit perfectly, and Finn found herself admiring the belt. The worn leather had delicate swirling designs that seemed to move around the belt. Its buckle was that of a wolf, it was small but it made a statement, sitting perfectly on Finn's hip. The boots had the same swirling designs on the golden belt buckles on the top and ankle of the boots, which wrapped perfectly to her foot.

Finn stepped over to the mirror in the bathroom and admired the outfit. Despite everything, Finn actually loved it. The clothes were simple, but the boots and belt made it perfect for her.

It was almost eerie.

As a slight shiver ran down her back, she turned back to the drawers and rummaged around in them until she found a golden cord. Crossing back to the mirror Finn pulled her hair up into a messy bun, the gold a perfect contrast to her hair. Just as Finn felt satisfied and almost even pretty, _even without makeup _she muttered inwardly, a click of the door sounded.

Finn poked her head out of the bathroom to see Loki standing near the door he came from. Finn stepped into the room and stood there awkwardly.  
"So uhm, I'm ready." Finn coughed. Her voice still cracked, and she forgot to drink some water. _Too late now.  
_Loki's eyes moved up and down examining Finn, seemingly taking his time. Finn started to fidget awkwardly in the silence.  
"Excellent." Loki actually released a cool and sharp toothy grin, his blue eyes meeting hers. Finn pursed her lips as she stood there, waiting for him to say more.  
"Come, we will start immediately." Loki held his arm open, gesturing her to walk through the red door.

As Finn walked past him and stepped out into the hallway, she turned her head both directions.

The hall seemed to go beyond Finn's line of sight to her left and right. The hall wall, floor, and ceiling were the same stark white marble as the bathroom, with odd colored doors randomly on each side. Loki stepped in front of her and closed the red door behind him, setting off down the hall. Finn skipped forward to catch up with his long stride, each footstep producing a long echo that bounced behind and before them.

In the silence Finn's stomach made a loud gurgle, loud enough to make even Loki slow down to look at her. Finn flushed and clutched her stomach, realizing how long it had been since she had even eaten. At this realization the pang of hunger quickly attacked her stomach.

"Is there a problem?" Loki asked shortly.

"I haven't eaten in days. I need something to eat." Finn said sheepishly as her stomach continued to protest loudly.

Loki let out a sigh and continued forward, "I shall provide something for you once we are there."

Finn was about to ask where 'there' was, but she figured she'd just get the cold shoulder, so she kept quiet.

The two seemed to walk for a long time before Loki stopped before a white door with a plain and shiny gold knob. Finn suddenly looked upwards and around the hall, wondering how it was even being lit. As far as she could see, there was not one torch, light bulb, or floating orb of light. _Strange . . ._ Finn thought.

Loki opened the door with a quick gesture and ushered Finn inside.  
Finn's mouth gaped as she took a few short steps inside the new room, taking in the sight.  
The room was more like a football field than anything else.

The ground was made of compacted dirt, while the surrounding stone walls seemed to dissipate into the blue sky above them, starting at least 20 feet above them or more. The stone walls were decorated with beautiful green banners covered in different designs and symbols, and the occasional silver or gold shield, reflecting light off of their polished faces.  
Along the walls near where Finn and Loki stood were rows of assorted weapons. Long swords, short swords, daggers, axes, maces, lances, you name it, it was there. Especially daggers. Two long wooden display cases sat near the door, filled with short and long daggers.  
On the field near the middle was a white line dividing the field, along with a neat display of fake dummies, which looked like they already had taken a slight beating.  
To the far left back wall was large wooden cages, filled with what appeared to be animals, but Finn couldn't tell what animals filled them.  
Finn's head spun, it was too large to even fit in any kind of building, and too much to look at. You could spend hours alone looking at the weapons. Her eyes kept finding their way to the sky. It lit the whole room beautifully, and Finn almost swore when a slight breeze touched her face.

Loki walked over to where the display cases stood and opened a wooden cabinet in the corner. Finn's gaze turned to him and watched him take out a large loaf of bread, cheese, an apple, and a glass bottle.

Loki walked over to Finn and dumped the food and bottle into her arms. "Eat this quickly, but do not eat to your fill, or you will lose it quickly." Loki left Finn standing and walked over to the weapons rack, already in deep thinking.  
Finn grunted and walked into the field and sad down away from Loki, careful to not let the food touch the dirt ground, which was oddly clean for dirt. Finn chuckled to herself at the strange observation.  
Quickly Finn gulfed down some of the bread and cheese, surprised at how delicious it was. Finn then moved to the apple and was delighted at the tartness of it. When she found herself at the core, she tossed it over her shoulder and picked up the bottle and examined it. Opening it up Finn took a whiff, unsure of its content. Shrugging her shoulders she took a swing, and immediately regretted it. Finn coughed and spit out the wine that the bottle held. Wiping her mouth she held the bottle up to give it a look of disgust before shoving it away from her.

She wasn't a fan of wine, but she refused to drink _that_.

Despite what Loki said, Finn ate till she could eat no more. If she did end up hurling, she'd do her best to aim it at him. Finn let herself grin madly as she stared at the sky, satisfied with her little plan, feeling quite clever.

Finn picked up the remaining cheese, bread, and wine, and trotted back to the cabinet and opened the first drawer and dumped it back in, not caring if that was the right place of not.  
Finn turned her head to see Loki looking at her rather annoyed, but shook his head and beckoned her.

"Today we will see how much endurance you have, as well as fighting skills. What weapon do you prefer?" He asked with a tint of contempt in his voice.

Finn gave him a strange look, "I don't have a preference. . ." as Finn spoke she couldn't help but look down at the daggers. She remembered the feel of that dagger in her hand, and it felt right, almost comfortable. She furrowed her brows and without thinking opened up the case in front of her and gripped a larger dagger. Its hilt was an aged gold with the head of a lion artfully carved into it, it's eyes red rubies that seemed to twinkle. The blade was a curved silver blade with razor sharp teeth near the hilt. It was a dagger meant for damage.

"This one." Finn said immediately. Loki looked rather surprised as Finn gripped the blade in her hand.

"Well then, take its sister and come with me." Loki said simply.

Finn carefully grabbed its twin that lay in the red velvet fabric, leaving the empty indent of the blade in its place. As Finn followed Loki out into the middle of the field, she stared at the blades in her hands. Something about them seemed so familiar. Did she see a similar design in a book or game? Perhaps that is why she was so quick to become attached to them. After all, they were gorgeous, and she did love lions.

Loki stepped over the white dividing line and turned to Finn, folding his hands behind his back, his striking eyes blue as ever, watched her carefully.

"Now, first we will test your basic abilities," Loki paced slowly along the white line, "and we will start with a few laps around the track." Loki gestured with his head to the thin oval line that encircled the whole, giant field.

"You want me to run a few laps of _this_?" Finn gaped. Maybe on a small field that would seem like nothing, but a few laps in this room seemed beyond daunting and tiring.

"Yes, now go. I will tell you when to stop. You may leave the daggers on the ground for now. Go." _Another command, great._

With a dreaded huff, Finn gently placed the weapons on the ground, and set off at a jog. Starting off slow Finn could already feel the slight burn. She wasn't fond of working out simply because it bored her, but she had a feeling his work outs would be anything but boring. She just really wished she had music.  
As Finn made half a lap she finally started to find her pace.  
Loki suddenly appeared a few feet before her, his hands still crossed behind his back.

"You are going too slow, run faster." With a snap he was gone.

"Great. Well, I better start getting used to those clone things." Finn muttered to herself, each word a huff.

Doing as she was told Finn picked up the pace, as did her breathing.  
She finally found her way around to the starting point, with the real Loki standing near, his eyes watching her every movement.  
As Finn past he spoke with a commanding voice, "Pace your breathing, keep it even."  
Finn gave a slight nod as she ran, leveling her breathing.

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

Finn chanted in her head, attempting to keep her rapidly changing thoughts from breaking her rhythm.

Soon enough Finn has made her 2nd lap, Loki's gaze always on her.  
But Finn already felt exhausted, her breaths heavy and forced, the pain in her side seemed crippling.  
Her pace was constantly changing as she approached Loki, her face clearly pained and asking to stop.  
Loki's gaze hardened as Finn slowed down in front of him, "What are you doing? I did not say to stop."  
"B-but," Finn gasp, "I can't. I need—I need water."  
"3 more laps, then I may give you some." He sneered.  
Finn was exasperated, "THREE laps?"  
Loki grinned back, "Best make it quick then."  
Finn groaned and ran off away from Loki, her pace slow. Her legs burned and each step she took felt like lifting lead weight.

Loki's clone appeared in front of her again, his voice angry, "Faster!"  
Finn rolled her eyes and started to run faster, she wasn't even near the halfway point.  
Yet another Loki double appeared before her, his bright eyes startling her own, "_Faster!_" he hissed.  
Finn furrowed her brow and heaved forward, slowly finding a fast sprint.

As Finn passed the halfway point her lungs burned as she tried to focus on her breathing, before Loki's voice found her ears again, egging her on.

"_FASTER."_

Sick of his badgering Finn let out an angry yell and sprinted as fast as she could. Everything around her seemed to blur as she rapidly found Loki's true form getting closer and closer.

Was she really running _that _fast?

It had only taken seconds for her to reach the finish line before her eyes met his.

With a gasp Finn suddenly stumbled forward into a tumble before landing on her face past the starting point, her whole body moving with each exhale and inhale of air.  
Sweat had already clung her clothes to her body, stray strands of hair falling in her face.

As Finn lifted herself up she leaned on one elbow and looked up at Loki.  
He had a mix of approval and disappointment in his eyes as he spoke, "That will have to do for now it seems. Get up; we will test your combat skills now."  
Loki strutted back to the center of the room while Finn lay there gasping for breath.  
Finn really wished she ran more now. And took up sword fighting.

Dragging herself up Fin's legs wobbled, the burning ebbing away and replacing it with that lighter than air feel as she stumbled forward. Finn sighed between her long and struggled breaths as she approached the circle. This would probably be much, much worse.

* * *

Loki slowly paced between the battered dummies as Finn dragged herself into the white outlined circle.  
His head turned to stare at Finn as he continued to walk with a steady assurance.

"Now, pick up your daggers and we will commence in a duel."

Finn stared at him, "A duel? You're kidding right? I've never even fought wi—" Loki cut her off again with a commanding voice, "Do not question me! Retrieve your dagger."

Finn gave him an irritated look at bent down rather slowly and picked up the two daggers, one in each hand.  
Loki paced over to her and from behind his back produced a very delicate sword, its hilt reminiscent of a golden serpent.  
Taking a stance Loki pointed his sword out towards Finn ready for a fight. Finn couldn't help but look at him like he was nuts. Well, he _had_ to be anyway. Did he really think she could fight?  
Finn swallowed hard and pursed her dry cracked lips together, wishing for that water. Attempting to mimic his stance Finn held the daggers up rather awkwardly, trying to think back to any game or fighting video that might help. In short Finn felt rather ridiculous.  
Loki suddenly lunged forward and Finn clumsily smacked the sword away with the right dagger. The way she held them didn't seem right. Finn's gaze became hard and she shifted the blades around in her hand, attempting to make them feel comfortable

Loki made an advancement with swift swings and jabs, Finn only hitting or dodging them thanks to luck or her speed.

Unfortunately Loki's blade eventually did connect with her thigh, but rather than cutting her leg it produced a hard smack. Finn staggered backwards as Loki moved with a calculated step, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle as his eyes bounced up and down her body, watching her every movement.

Finn looked down at her leg confused, "You didn't cut me."

Loki laughed, "Not yet."

Finn regained her footing as the two slowly circled each other. Despite everything Finn was determined to win or_ something_.  
But as Loki circled and Finn attempting to mimic him, their brief encounters only resulted in large welts and cuts for Finn.  
After what seemed ages Loki stood to his full height, slamming the sword into the ground, "That is enough."  
Finn let out a loud exhale as her arms shook from the strong impacts she clumsily blocked. _Now _Finn was sore.

"Well, you aren't completely inept as I thought, but I have a lot of work to do." Loki sighed with annoyance. Finn scowled, she didn't like how he made her sound like a project, even though that's what she was now. She was his tool to be shaped, and the thought made her mouth bitter.

"So. . .are we done then?" Finn asked cautiously.

Loki let out a harsh, short laugh, "Not even close. However, we will rest for a short moment."

His hand disappeared under his coat and pulled out what seemed to be a water cantina. He flicked his wrist as the cantina flew carelessly into Finn's hands. "Here is your water." He stated simply.  
Finn awkwardly opened it up and drank the water like a starving dog, downing the whole of its content in seconds.  
Loki's eyebrow arched as he stood there, his arms lightly folded over his chest.  
Finn carefully wiped the water off her lip as she brought the cantina down from her face, snapping the lid back on.

"Well. What are you going to test me next on?" Finn's throat felt extremely tight as she spoke, despite the absence of any dryness.

Loki stood there, his gaze looking elsewhere as he thought. "I want to see the extent of your powers now." His eyes flickered back to her, a sparkle dancing inside them. "And how well you can control it."

"Ok, well—" Whatever Finn might have said was cut off, Finn inwardly grunting, she was sick of him interrupting her.

"And by what means is most effective. Come, you've rested enough." Loki started walking towards the back wall, his arms staying folded. Finn stared at the back of his head as he walked.

_THAT'S resting?_

Groaning Finn jogged up to Loki's pace, her welt covered legs screaming in protest.  
They approached two large cages made of dense wood with red cloth draped lazily over the tops, ivy slowly winding its way up the back of the cages.  
Loki turned on one heel to face Finn, amusement in his eyes as he looked down at her.  
Finn slightly jumped back as a dark grey wolf jumped to the front of the cage, snarling and barking, it's large canines bared. Two others followed behind it, giving their most veracious barks.  
Finn looked over to the other cage to see a flock of terrified looking birds, all squawking and attempting to escape the wolves' barking. Finn spotted a large crow, colorful parakeets, a dove, and a dozen other birds Finn couldn't recognize.  
Loki let a sly lopsided grin spread across his face, his eyes seeming to enjoy the silence between them, and the animal's chaotic noises.  
"What are we going to do with them?" Finn eyes turned back to the wolves, hoping there were enough locks on that cage.

"I want to see how quickly you can take control of your subjects, especially in the sight of danger." he almost smiled.  
Finn's stomach dropped as her eyes widened, "Wait, _no_. Do not tell me you are going to open up that cage!"  
Loki laughed, "Do you doubt yourself?"  
Finn's eyes stayed glued on the wolves, "Are you kidding me? It's _THEM_ I don't trust!" She took an involuntary step back as Loki stood solemnly besides the cage.

"Then you should trust yourself. You can do many things, Finn." Loki's eyes met Finn's, and the colorful eyes seemed almost . . . _reassuring_, his eyes holding stronger tints of green for a short moment. Finn blinked and the look was gone, and his hand was on the latch holding the door closed.

"Go, Finn."

_Click _

Out they came with snarling teeth dripping with saliva, their wild yellow eyes burned. Finn swore loudly and bolted in the other direction. Finn could feel the adrenaline replace any soreness she might have had as her feet pounded against the ground.

_Ok, ok THINK Finn. You have to sing, do something, and STOP them, _Finn yelled to herself in her mind.

Finn could hear the snapping of their jaws behind her as she took a deep breath and pushed all the fears back as much as she could, she turned and stopped to face the wolves.  
Sweat beaded down her face as Finn opened her mouth and let a powerful octave leave her throat, letting the note carry itself higher and higher.  
Finn's thoughts become only one thing.

_STOP. Turn around and lay down in the cage. STOP. STOP. _

And to Finn's amazement the wolfs stopped inches in front of her shuttering body, gave her one look, and turned back to the cage, walking at a leisurely pace.  
Finn took a shaky breath and sang another sweet tune, _Faster, s_he commanded them.  
The wolves broke into a jog and entered the cage in single file. Loki closed the cage door behind them, the wolves inside panting with satisfied faces.  
Loki's eyes seemed to glow even from the distance between the two beings.

Finn looked down to see she was already at the middle of the arena again; it all seemed to happen so fast. Finn actually started to laugh. Did she actually just show some bravery? And did she actually just take command of those wolves in a few short notes?

_I did. _

Finn actually started to giggle, and couldn't stop herself, her whole body was shaking. She wasn't sure if it was because of the nerves or excitement. Wiping her eyes with a shuttering hand she looked up to see Loki walking towards her, clapping.  
Finn did her best to hide the nervous smile when she looked up at him.

"Did I not tell you, you could do it?" Loki almost chuckled.

"I can't really believe it . . . I actually kinda-"

"Enjoyed it?" Loki finished her sentence, and Finn simply gave him a strange look, "More like _survived_." The strange thing was she actually _enjoyed _it. The adrenaline rush, the power her voice exuded in the moment, how fast she took control. Loki just smirked back.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet. Come, that is enough for today." Loki's hand fell to the small of Finn's back, guiding her back towards the door. It all seemed like a few minutes until Finn looked up to see the blue sky had taken the image of dawn, signaling the ending of the day.  
Finn actually couldn't help but feel slightly excited for more training, despite all the welts and overall pain her body was now feeling. "So uhm, what are we doing tomorrow then?" Finn asked casually, her voice cracking.

Loki chuckled, his warm hand still resting on her back, his voice husky "Wait and see Finn. I think you will enjoy the days to come _immensely_."

Finn's eyes lingered on his face for a moment before they quickly flickered to the floor as she replied, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, right." She snorted sarcastically.  
Loki looked down at her and let out a confidant chuckle as they exited the arena, ushering her back into the hall.  
When the two reached the red door Loki opened it up for her and produced a small blue vial from his coat. "Drink this before you sleep."

Finn felt relief wash over her, "Is this to heal my injuries?"

Loki laughed harshly, "No, it will help you sleep. I only will heal you if necessary; otherwise it will only make you weak."

"Wait, so I'm going to have to train in _this_ state?!" Finn gaped.

"If you are to be strong, yes."

With that matter-of-fact- statement, Loki ushered Finn inside the room and shut the door behind her with a click of the lock.  
Finn stared at the vial in her hand and let out a loud groan.

"Just _great_."

Maybe she wasn't looking forward to this after all.


	13. Chapter 13: Day Two

**_I. AM VERY SORRY. FOR SUCH A LATE RELEASE.  
I've been so busy with school, homework, taking care of my mom, and work, I've barely been able to write. OTL Ugh._**

**_Hopefully I can get another chapter out within the next week. My midterms are coming up already. So I may lose memory of this story because it's been replaced with too crap. xD!  
But in all seriousness, good luck to anyone with midterms creeping their way up, and sorry again for the delay on the chapter. I hate making you guys wait so long. :U I know how frustrating it is. I WONT BE ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS. I WON'T._**

**_I'll shush now. Wait. Can I gush about the new Assassin in AC: Black Flag? No? But. Ok. No, I MUST. I LOVE HIM ALREADY. HE'S THE BADASS WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. Or expecting._**

**_Unlike Conner...*COUGH HACK* C:_**

**_OK. SHUTTING WITH THE UP._**

**_Read, review, follow, fav, and ENJOY._**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Day Two**

"You left me. You left me there. You killed me."

"No!"

"_MURDERED."  
_

"_NO!_"

Finn bolted up in the bed, a raw scream trapped in her throat, her heart thundering against her rib cage. Sweat covered Finn's body making her clothes cling to her uncomfortably. Sweat visibly dripped down the side of her face before Finn frantically wiped it away.

Now only one name floated in her mind and Finn desperately tried to stop thinking about it.

_Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it._

Finn chanted the mantra over and over as she dragged herself to the bathroom, having no idea what time it was.

Turning on the faucet Finn splashed cold water on her face only to see her shuttering hands. She hadn't expected to have nightmares, since yesterday she slept so soundly. A shutter ran down her back, hoping this wasn't going to be a nightly occurrence.

Finn then paced around the bathroom occupying her mind with trying to figure out what time it was. Stepping out of the room she crossed over to the red door and lightly jiggled the handle. Locked.

_It was worth a try. . ._

Finn idly paced back and forth across the room. She couldn't go back to sleep, despite how tired and sore she felt.

_I guess that sleeping potion didn't help that much._ Finn muttered sarcastically to herself, snorting out loud.

As Finn flopped back onto the bed and examined her welts more closely her head suddenly snapped up as she thought back to the previous day.

"Did I control animals?!" Finn wondered loudly in awe.

Finn knew it was easy to control people, but if she did control animals she never noticed. Finn suddenly wished she had tried singing some cleaning song, maybe birds could have helped keep her room clean.

Feeling utterly ridiculous Finn shook her head and laughed to herself.

That would have been a sight for Serena to walk in on. Finn surrounded by pigeons, rats, and pet rodents, cleaning the kitchen and folding clothes.

Finn flopped over onto her side and thought about Serena, wondering if she was ok. At least she was assured she was somewhat safe, right? It's not like they would tie and drug her up like she was a cold hearted criminal. Finn sighed loudly, blowing stray strands of hair off her face.

As Finn finally started to forget about the night terrors there was a click at the door, causing Finn to turn her head.

The door opened smoothly as Loki stood in the doorway, looking clean and fresh. Finn couldn't help but glance down at herself. Wild wavy hair, disheveled clothes, accompanied by dark purple and slightly gray welts, and scabbing cuts. Finn hated to think what her face looked like, still gaunt and blotchy most likely.

Loki's eyebrows arched as he looked over her, making Finn fling the blankets over her legs in attempt to hide them.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you up." He chimed with amusement.

Finn rolled her eyes, "Yeah. That potion stuff really worked wonders."

Loki simply chuckled, "It seems so."

"Lemme guess, 10 minutes to be ready?" Finn asked sarcastically.  
Loki's voice was flat, "Precisely."

With that Loki turned around, closing the door with a click of the lock.

Finn groaned and threw the sheets off the bed, and stomped to the bathroom to attempt to make herself _somewhat_ decent.

* * *

When the two made their way back into the training arena, Loki shut the door behind them as his hand gestured to the nearest corner of the room.

"You will find food and water inside that cabinet. Eat quickly and then come to me."

Loki strutted out towards the center of the field without another word.

Finn shrugged and walked over to the cabinet and pulled the drawer open to see another roll of fresh bread, a jar of jam, and more cheese. Finn searched around the other drawers until she spotted the animal skin cantina directly in front of her, and gave a grunt of annoyance as she slammed the drawer shut with her hip.

Sitting down in front of the cabinet Finn leaned against it as she gobbled down the bread with some jam sloppily spread over it, along with some cheese afterwards.

After she was done, Finn dusted herself off and walked over to the center of the arena where Loki stood.

"So, what's today then?" Finn asked with a hint of hesitation.

Loki looked up from the dagger he was twisting in his hand; the same one Finn had picked out, "Start running laps." With that his eyes fell back to the dagger.

Finn sighed, "How many?"

Loki's eyes rolled before they met hers, "What do you think?"

Finn rolled her eyes back, "Yeah, yeah. Until you say stop, right?"

Loki gave a sneer, "That's a good girl."

Finn made a nasty face as she turned away from Loki, starting out a jog. "The bloody nerve…" she muttered.

Finn ran lap after lap, occasionally meeting a clone telling her to sprint or quit being so weak, that was a new insult. Around lap ten, Finn felt exhausted.

"C-Can I take a b-break?" Finn heaved out between breaths.

Loki looked down at her, "Does one get breaks in battle?"

Finn roller her eyes, "Do battles involve non-stop running of laps for an hour?!" Finn regretted immediately after she said it, she sounded like a whiney child. That wouldn't help her.

Loki's gaze turned hard, "How would an impudent child like you know what a _real_ battle is?"

"I'm not a child!" Finn snapped between gritted teeth.

Loki's voice sounded deep and commanding as he spoke, "Then stop acting like one. Now, run another five laps. _Go_."

Finn turned away on one heel and found herself running at a full sprint, everything a blur around her.

_How could he say I was a child? That bastard! Making me feel like some stupid kid, I'll show him! I won't let him keep looking down at me. _The insults and angry rages of bravado continued inside her mind, continually getting worse with each step.

Suddenly Loki's hand slammed into Finn's chest, making her come to a complete and sudden stop, nearly falling forward.

"That is enough." Loki was grinning.

"Why are you grinning? I haven't even finished the five laps!" Finn glared at him for taking her out of her own world of thinking. She wasn't done yelling at him in her mind.

"Because, you just ran seven laps. _This_ is progress. Come, we will spend the rest of the day with fighting techniques." With what seemed to be a look of _approval, _Loki walked into the center of the field.

Finn stared at him, then back at the field. How could she have run that fast and not realize it? She barely could do a few laps yesterday. She wasn't even bent over with cramps!

Finn jogged over to Loki, unable to stop herself. "How did I do that? Did you do something to me?"

Loki turned around at chuckled, "That was not any of my doing. I'm quite surprised myself."

"B-but. Wait. That doesn't make sense." Finn sputtered.

"Perhaps we are on the same page now. It's amazing what you can do when you're angry, isn't it?" Loki flashed a crooked smile at her.

That made Finn shift uncomfortably, leaving a bile taste in her mouth.

"Now, pick up your daggers and we shall start again. I expect you to successfully parry and evade me at the end of the day." Loki commanded.

"But I just started yesterday!" Finn yelped.

Loki's crooked smile grew even more lopsided, "Then you best be quick about things then."

With that, the two danced around one another, Finn desperately trying to block and evade Loki's cat like movements. As Finn stared at him she couldn't help but realize now gracefully he actually moved, his long lean body not hindering a single move. Finn was much shorter than him, and she wasn't nearly as graceful, unless tripping over insignificant objects counted.

Finn suddenly found herself lost in the dance, the constant swings, sidesteps, and parries. She listened intently at each tip Loki told her, feeling stung when he would yell at her for doing something wrong, strengthening the urge to do something right.

The two continued to waltz around one another, Finn slowly getting faster at blocking that left jab, twisting around that right thrust, swinging the blade where it would count.

After what had to be a few hours Loki broke his stance and wiped the sweat from his brow. Finn shakily stood up from her hunched position as she looked down to see her clothes covered in sweat, more than she had seen in her lifetime.

Loki coughed to clear his throat, "Well, you are making progress faster than I expected. Rest for now, there's something I need to get."

Loki walked off towards the exit as Finn stood there watching him, _was that a compliment?_ Finn dropped to the ground with a loud grunt, happy to see there weren't as many new welts to join her friends from yesterday. Finn couldn't help but feel kind of proud of herself. She ran a bunch of laps without realizing it, and actually did well against Loki, with minimal sores!

Before Finn could really catch her breath Loki was back, with an arm full of armor.

_Uh oh. . . _Finn groaned inwardly.

"What is that for?" Finn asked, looking up at Loki, who seemed even taller from her point of view.

"Armor. We will begin more serious duels." He said as-matter-of-factly.

"I thought we were already."

Loki chuckled, "If we had, your cuts would be much deeper than that."

"Ah. Right." Finn stood up rather awkwardly.

Loki gracefully put most of the armor down except for a leather chest piece. "This armor is lighter, but it will do for now to protect you from anything too serious."

"Oh. Great." Finn took the worn leather from his hands and stared at it. "So uh, how do I put this thing on?"

Loki gave an amused snicker, "Here, let me."

Walking behind her Loki grabbed the breastplate and lifted it, pulling it over her head and bringing it snuggly to her chest, carefully tying the sides in place. Finn tried not to move an inch as his warm breath met the crook of her neck. Without another word Loki helped her put the rest of the armor on, giving helpful hints and instructions along the way.

Strangely enough, it was the nicest he had been since she had met him, or when he met her. Finn wasn't sure which was more appropriate. But she wasn't counting it on lasting very long.

Once all the armor was on, Finn felt the weight of the strong leather. "So, how much heavier is real armor?" She wondered as she shifted in the strange new attire.

"Oh, it is much heavier." Loki grinned, "Now put that helmet on as well."

Loki took his stance in the middle of the ring once again, and Finn followed without another word, the helmet now snuggly fit on her head.

"This duel will be different; I will not hesitate to strike you. And they will not be pleasant." Loki said in an instructive tone.

"Good to know." Finn's head already felt hot in the helmet.

Once again the waltz started, but this time it was much more intense.

At first Finn received more hits than she would have liked, and he was right, they were _very_ unpleasant.

Two strikes to the thigh nearly sent her down, and a strike to the ribs made things even worse. But with each hit Finn learned, suddenly becoming aware of how telling his eye movements were. After that, her eyes never left his own, watching the intensity of his blue eyes with unyielding interest. For a short time Finn successfully fended and dodged every attack of his, dancing around him more quickly than she knew she could.

_Jab, dodge, pivot, swing, block, block, pivot._

Finn's thoughts were consumed by the moment, as the air around them seemed to grow hot around them from their sweaty, panting bodies. The air around Finn felt hot and stuffy, but she didn't mind. Nor did she seem to mind her throbbing thigh and painfully tight rib cage. The adrenaline felt good, as did the blades in her hands. They seemed like old friends now as she parried Loki's own sword, marveling how they glinted in the light. The eyes of the lions seemed to be just as alive as her own, guiding her movements.

Suddenly, despite how tired and shaky Finn felt, she finally mustered up the courage to do more than evade and block.

With a quick movement Finn sidestepped the quick thrust of his word, ducking as he brought it back above her head. As their eyes met again she slammed the butt of her dagger into his side, and used the other to smack the sword out of his hand. And Finn got to watch each moment of shock in his eyes as the wind was forced out of him.

The two stood only a foot apart from each other, heaving from the extraordinarily long duel. Finn now was aware of the complete drench of sweat that her body now was, wiping the accumulation of sweat away from her forehead. Both of their clothes and faces were covered in dirt and sweat.

Loki's eyes seemed to shine as he stared down at her, his own rapid breaths matching her own. It seemed a long time before anyone broke the sound of their heavy breaths.

"That was. . ." he started.

"Damn good?" Finn panted. Finn let herself lose the intensity of the moment and laughed. She, the newbie kid at fighting, just unarmed Loki, a god. _HA!_

Loki shook his head and gave a slight chuckled, accompanied by that cocky grin, "Good enough."

Finn burst out with a single laugh, "Just enough?"

Loki shook his head, "I do recall un-arming you more times than I can count."

"Well, I'd be ashamed if I lost my sword to a girl who has barely held a sword in her hand for two days." Finn said rather confidently, bordering cockiness.

"It seems I continue to underestimate you. You are a strange woman, Finn Fairheart." Loki's voice seemed rather soft as he spoke, like he had been defeated. Finn was more startled by the flash of green across his eyes, only lasting for a moment. Finn blinked rapidly, was she so tired she was seeing things?

Finn found herself blushing as his gaze never left hers. The way his brow cast shadows across his face, the tilt of his head, the intensity of his gaze, the dirt darkening his skin, seemed almost _attractive. _There was hardness there, but not like before, this wasn't cold or calculating. Was it . . . kind?

Before Finn could quite register the moment, it was gone.

"That is enough for today. Take the armor off and leave it in the circle and meet me at the exit." With that, Loki turned away and walked to the door.

Finn stood there awkwardly a moment before she ripped the sweaty, dirty armor off, throwing it to the ground in relief.

Finn then jogged towards the door where Loki stood, eager to take a hot bath. Her legs now felt on fire, her chest heavy and tight, and her arms noodles from blocking such heavy swings from Loki. Finn felt like a completely different person, she felt strong and fierce. She nearly forgot why Loki had even brought her here. Or how. That thought instantly deflated her spirits as she approached Loki, who seemed to have caught his breath easily, while Finn still panted like a dog.

Without a word Loki opened the door, gesturing her to go first for a change. Loki walked behind her down the white hall, and Finn could hear slight grunts of annoyance behind her. She was probably walking much slower than he would like, and eventually surprised Finn by placing his warm hand on her damp shoulder and driving her forward.

Loki stepped ahead of Finn when they reached the red door, and ushered her inside.

"Here is another vile to help you sleep." Loki handed her another little blue glass bottle. "And there is dinner on the dresser for you."

Before Loki closed the door behind her, her voice cracked, "Uhm, thanks Loki." It was weird saying his name out loud, especially in front of him.

Loki stopped to look at her, his blue eyes examining her before he nodded and closed the door with a soft click.

Finn stood there a moment confused. How did things suddenly seem to get awkward? And why did he seem so much nicer today? Was he really that impressed with her that it changed his rude behavior?

Finn walked inside the bathroom and started the hot water as the questions flooded her mind. Finn then stepped back into the room to devour the hot turkey and assortment of vegetables and potatoes that she discovered was on the plate of food Loki had described.

After she ate every last scrap of food on the gold plate and drank many mouthfuls of water, Finn dropped herself in the hot bath, welcoming the soothing scent of the water. Glad to be rid of her smelly, damp clothes.

Finn had mixed feelings about today's day of training. She actually really enjoyed the dueling, but didn't understand Loki's erratic temper. Fighting one minute and the next being helpful and nice to her, rather than domineering and down right rude. Finn couldn't help but think about that moment after she knocked the sword out of his hand. The way he had looked at her, was so strange. It didn't seem like him.

The whole day had almost made her forget about. . . Finn sank into the tub as the horrible thoughts flooded her mind.

_Dustan._

After a few minutes Finn let out a frustrated cry and threw herself out of the tub after all the dirt and sweat had been washed from her body. Throwing on a new pair of pajamas and quickly drinking the small contents of the vial given to her, Finn blew out all the candles and hopped into bed.

Finn closed her eyes and threw the blankets over her head, embracing the warm effects of the potion, and praying for a night without any dreams. As the potion took effect, her last thoughts were of Dustan, and of her life before any of this happened. Would she ever get out of this and live a normal life?

Finn tossed over and couldn't help but think back to Loki. Finn hoped he would be nice like he had been today, because he actually seemed to enjoy seeing her progress without any underlying intentions. Then again, how would she know? She barely knew him. Before Finn could scold herself for such ridiculous thoughts, she was sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Day Three

**_MY GOODNESS. I am so sorry for the ridiculous amount of time it's been since I uploaded the last picture!_**

**_Basically this whole month I was either doing homework or studying for ONE stupid history midterm. *Insert hysterical lauguing*_**

_**BUT IM FINALLY DONE. And to that, Happy Easter everyone! :D**_

**Odd thing is, now that I have a free week I can't decide what to do. Do I read, draw, play a horribly addicting Harvest Moon, Assassins Creed? WHAT IS FREE TIME? I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE.** **o Ao"**  
**Goodness me. xD WELL. This chapter seems particularlly long. SO ENJOY. I'll have the next up soon enough. c: Maybe tomorrow or something.**  
**I'm such a tease. BAHA. ;D**

**Read, Review, fav, follow, and ENJOY!****!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Day Three**

_The wind blew with ferocity, the sky dark and thunderous as the clouds moved with urgency across the sky. Torrents of wind poured down as two dark figures stood alone on the dark street. The only thing to be heard was the sound of wind and rain, pounding rhythmically like a great heartbeat. Lighting struck the buildings around them like a hungry beast, waiting to strike its next victims. Before she could warn them, the lightning struck the figures, the sound a deafening crack of power and destruction. The figures fell and seeped into the ground as the rain defend their cries and destroyed the evidence of their existence. Screams erupted around her as the scene vanished into a black and endless expanse, a familiar figure hobbled towards her._

_The figure was black, but she knew who it was, the only other color was the spots of blood dripping to the ground. Plip. Plip. Plip._

"_You are a plague."_

"_No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" _

"_You will destroy everything you touch."_

"_No! Please! I'm sorry! I couldn't stop it!" _

"_YOU HAD A CHOICE."_

"_No! I-I didn't!"_

"_**YOU HAD A CHOICE**__."_

_His voice screeched with a thunderous ferocity as the ground cracked under her feet._

_She screamed as she fell, consumed by the cold, deep darkness._

_It was so cold._

Her chest had never felt so tight.

Her eyes flung open as her chest heaved up and down, struggling for breath. Her whole body shuttered as if the cold rain was still pounding at her body.

_It was only a dream. It was only a dream._

Finn lay in the dark room as her chest continued to shutter up and down with strained effort. Attempting to distract herself, Finn thought back to the other night. When she had woken up, the candles all had been lit. It still must be night then.

_It was only a dream. It was only a dream._

Despite her efforts to distract herself with stupid observations, Finn's eyes welled with tears as she stared into the darkness around her; the one little candle giving very little light. Finn curled into the blankets and sobbed into her pillow. He was right. She had a choice. And she made the wrong one. She could have made the right one at any time.

Either way Loki probably would have taken her, so why did she let him die?

Finn felt disgusted with herself and screamed into her pillow as the sobs shook her whole body. Who was she to decide who should suffer and who shouldn't? How could she have let her hate for Dustan make her do something so horrific?

The sobs wracked her body as she tossed and turned, desperate to find something to hold on to. A justifiable reason? The punishment he deserved?

No. There was nothing.  
Over the past few days, Finn had done what she always did, tried not to think about things. Ignore it and it will go away. But this wasn't sending a text you regretted. This wasn't a bad e-mail. This was death. The weight of her decision finally caught up to her. This was reality.

Finn wanted to rip her skin off as she tossed and turned in the bed. Who were those two figured in her dream? They had to be her parents. They must hate her now. Want her dead. She's the reason their own flesh and blood was gone forever.

Maybe he was right, she was a plague.

She ruined their lives.

She ruined her own.

Finn's thoughts came like a thunderous storm that had been brewing for days.

She continued to scream into her pillow till her throat felt raw, her eyes exhausted from the onslaught of tears.

Finn slowly turned over and stared into the flickering candle sitting on the nightstand, desperate for some sort of comfort. As the candle waved soothingly back and forth, Finn's eyes closed from the exhaustion, embracing the darkness she desperately tried to hide from.

* * *

_Thud Thud Thud._

Groaning Finn turned over in the tangle of sheets, her eyes heavy and her body stiff and sore. Her eyes struggled to flutter open as she adjusted to the bright light of the room, a tall figure hovering over her.

"Get up." the voice commanded.

Finn blinked in a slight daze, had that all been a dream?

"Must I repeat myself again?" his voice sounded irritated.

"N-no." Her voice snapped like a twig, and sounded as rough as sandpaper. "You don't."

Finn didn't even bother to sit up, she just laid there. Her body felt like lead weight, moving it had to be impossible. That night felt like it happened ages ago. Was that all just a dream, or was her mind making her eyes and throat hurt? Probably.

Suddenly his hand grasped her arm and yanked her upwards, her back producing a loud crack. "Hey! What are you—"

Loki's voice was an icy hiss, "I said, get up."

Loki released her just as quickly as he had grabbed her and walked to the door, "You know what you have to do."

_**Slam **_

"Well, guess that nice thing was short lived." Finn said to herself with a groggy, dry voice. _What was up his craw?_ Finn sat there hunched and tousled her mess of hair. That must have been a dream, a really, really bad one. All she needed was some water; it wasn't the first time she woke up with a painfully dry throat, thanks to her allergies.

Finn forced herself out of the warm bed and into the white bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were completely bloodshot, her skin pale and blotchy, while her hair was a wild mess. Looking down Finn saw nothing but green and blue bruises on her legs and arms, along with plenty of small cuts waiting to finish healing. Finn felt as horrible as she looked.

She simply shook her head and threw all thoughts out of her mind as she washed her face and drank water that instantly soothed her burning throat. Within a few minutes Finn was looking clean and as fresh as she could get.

She quickly found the extra sets of clothes in the wooden dresser and changed, putting on her boots just as Loki flung the door open.

"Come."

Finn walked towards him without another word.

* * *

Finn stood quietly in the center of the arena after barely eating any breakfast. She'd probably regret the lack of calories later.

Loki turned to her and motioned her to follow him, walking back towards the cages of animals near the back wall.

Finn walked a few feet behind him, not eager to try and make any conversation. She still felt drowsy from such a bad night of sleep, and contemplated asking him for a stronger vile of potion for the next night. She really didn't need another nightmare.

Loki strutted next to the large cage filled with an assortment of birds and turned on his heel to look at her. Finn joined him in front of the cage and stood there, waiting for what was next, and relieved he obviously didn't have any laps planned for her.

"Today I want to focus on your ability. We will start with these birds." Loki's hand suddenly slammed against the cage wall, startling the calm birds. Whacking the cage a few more times he put the birds into a wild frenzy. Their squawks and chirps seemed almost deafening, combined with the sound of their flapping wings and the now active and barking wolves. Then without another word Loki smacked the lock and the cage door flew open, the panicked birds shooting out in like a massive torpedo.

Finn yelped and darted away from the wave of birds, her eyes bulging as she realized how many of them there were. Small little song birds, blue jays, crows, falcons, hawks, finches, and plenty more Finn couldn't even recognize. There had to be at least a hundred. Finn couldn't help but peer into the cage, obviously not realizing how large it actually was.

Above them the birds flew in a giant mass of wings and beaks, twisting and turning in the sky. Before Finn could say anything Loki's hand flicked out with a swift motion, an icy orb whizzing towards the birds and exploding inches away from them. The bird's shrieks and caws grew even louder making Finn want to plug her ears.

Loki finally turned towards Finn and took a few steps closer to her.

"Now, get these birds under control." he said in a commanding voice.

"What? But they couldn't even hear me!" Finn protested.

Loki's arm flung out again, producing another icy shot at the birds, creating even more chaos.

Finn jumped from surprise, her voice irritated, "What are you doing?!"

Loki's voice was cold and hard as he spoke, "Do not question my instructions. Control them."

Finn opened her mouth but closed it when she thought otherwise. He'd probably just freak the birds out even more.

Turning on her heel she stomped out towards the mass of birds and stood under them.

"I really hope they don't crap on me. . ." Finn muttered to herself.

Twisting her shoulders Finn started to concentrate on the birds and calm her own mind. If she had the birds attempt to peck him to death, it probably wouldn't end well for her. The thought however, brightened her disposition.

Clearing her throat Finn started to sing a random melody, moving her pitch up and down as she pleased. Unfortunately after a few minutes, Finn realized it was doing nothing. The birds couldn't even hear her! Finn snapped her mouth shut and groaned. Sucking in another breath Finn started to sing even louder, but even that was swallowed by the bird's irritating screeches.

After awhile Fin threw her hands up in the air and let out a frustrated cry. "You stupid birds, _shut up_!"  
Finn's arms slammed in to her sides and her head snapped to look at Loki, hoping for some kind of help.  
Loki just stood there with his arms crossed in front of the cage, staring at her.  
Finn stared back at him for a minute before she was sure he wasn't going to offer any help.

_I preferred him yesterday than today…_

Finn turned her attention back to the birds, realizing they had moved away from her. For the next few minutes Finn found herself chasing the horde of birds. Finally they seemed content to freak out in one place as Finn came to a halt and immediately started to sing before they got away.

Finn tried everything, from singing in a low deep tone to an ear piercing one. Nothing. Just the screeching squawks and cries of the birds. It didn't help the birds became even more restless with her under them and constantly moved around.

After an hour Finn was panting and completely irritated. This was pointless.

She jogged over to Loki, who was as still as a statue, the only thing moving was his head to watch her.

"This isn't working!" Finn complained as she approached him.

"Try again then." He retorted simply.

"I did try again! I tried everything! If I could control things by shouting at them, it still wouldn't have worked!" Finn snapped.

Loki let out a low exhale of breath, "Perhaps you should not worry about the volume of your voice."  
"That's stupid," Finn snorted, "They wouldn't be able to hear me if my voice isn't loud."  
Loki's cold eyes flickered to her, "Are you that incompetent?" Loki rubbed his tempt with his hands before continuing.  
"_Think_ about your abilities Finn," Loki started to silently pace around Finn as he spoke, "You control sound itself. You can bend sound to your will, change it."  
Finn's head turned to follow him, her brow scrunching in slight confusion, "I…I guess so. But if they can't hear me…"  
Loki continued to walk around Finn, his voice smooth and strong, "Think Finn. Think. Sound is not just heard. it is felt."

"Felt?"

"When you hear music, so you not feel it vibrate the air around you? The ground beneath you?" His voice was fast and anxious as he spoke, almost desperate for her to understand him. The annoyance still was clear in his voice.  
Finn stood there a moment to take in Loki's words. She wasn't a brainiac, but she understood what she meant.

"You mean, like sound waves. To move things?" Finn said with hesitation.

Loki nodded his head, "When you sing, do not focus on the strength of your voice. Project your voice out around you. You are in command, dear Finn."  
Despite the cold smoothness to his voice, his words seemed comforting.  
Finn stood there silently for a moment.

"Try again." Loki stopped pacing around her to leave these last words quietly whispered in her ear.

Finn glanced at Loki before she walked away from him and towards the squawking birds.

_Sound is felt. Felt. So maybe I should. . . _Finn's thoughts became quite as she found the birds and lifted her head to look at them.

"Ok you stupid birds. Let's do this."

Then, Finn closed her eyes and started to sing an eerie tune. This time Finn ignored the birds and their irritating sounds, and even how loud her voice was. They would hear her whether they wanted to or not.

Finn focused on projecting her voice around them. And strangely enough, Finn seemed to feel where the sound was going. Finn concentrated even harder and closed her eyes as the noise around her seemed to disappear and all she could hear was the echo of her own voice. She moved her voice up and down, forming the sounds directly at and around the birds. They would hear her. _They would hear her. _

For the first time Finn felt slightly in control of her own powers. It felt good. She could feel the command in her voice, in her thoughts.

_You will listen to me, and you will calm down, and shut up. _

Finn felt completely calm and at peace as she continued to sing, the world shut out and silent around her. She didn't even feel a desire to open her eyes or to listen for the birds. She just sang.

Suddenly a large hand clasped onto Finn's shoulder, tearing her from her world of peace. Her voice cut off with an awful scratchy note, her eyes bursting open to look back. Loki stood behind her with a large smirk smeared across his face, his hand gripping her shoulder firmly.

"Why did you stop me?" Finn looked at him confused.

Loki's voice was a confident whisper, "Look."

Finn turned her head back in front of her as she suddenly realized it was completely silent, and that each bird sat firmly in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock to see each bird sitting calmly in front of her, waiting to be directed.

"It worked." That was all she could seem to say. Finn felt elated by what she just did.

"That it did." Loki's serene voice chimed in. "Now, would you kindly put them back into their cage, Finn?"

"Sure." Finn feeling confident whistled a short a sharp tune, telling the birds to go back into their cage, and without question the birds did.

Once Loki closed the cage behind the birds, Finn couldn't stop herself. She jumped up and down like a kid, "I did it! Ha ha! I DID IT!" Loki gave a short chuckle and quickly composed himself. "Good. Perhaps you will start thinking about powers differently. But that is enough." he said shortly.  
Finn looked at him and almost whined, "That's it?"  
"Before I can focus on your voice, I must train _year_s of skills into you in a matter of days. Your voice will be useless if you cannot defend yourself." He said impatiently.  
"So more combat training?" Finn asked.

"Laps." Loki retorted. "Go."

Finn immediately groaned loudly, but didn't bother to argue.

Once again Finn started round the arena, this time finding her pace much faster than before, taking longer to become too short of breath. It wasn't much, but Finn could feel progress in herself. After awhile Finn stopped counting the laps and just ran, ignoring the rising heat in her legs, the stab of pain in her side, the sweat dripping down her back.

Finally, after Loki seemed pleased with the amount of laps she ran, he stopped her and beckoned her back to the center of the arena.

"Now we will continue with combat training. Put your armor on." he commanded.

Finn then continued with attempting to put the armor on, struggling with certain ties before Loki's impatience got to him.

When Loki tied the last knot on the armor, he gingerly handed the lion daggers over to her.

"Now, since yesterday you seemed so keen to disarm me, today we shall not stop the duel." Loki spoke clearly as he swung his sword round in his hand.

Finn looked at him confused, "What do you mean, won't stop?"

Loki chuckled, "We will fight until you cannot stand or swing your daggers."

"Ah. You mean until I beat you? Again?" Finn snorted, swinging her right dagger in her hand, hiding the fact she just nicked her arm.

Loki rolled his eyes and positioned himself in a proper dueling stance, "My dear, today will not seem so easy for you. Take your place."

Once again the two went at it. This time Finn was well aware of what he meant in his last statement. His swings were much more fierce and strong than before, and Finn found herself purely defending herself from the point of his sword. Before long Finn's arms started to feel tingly and sore from the blows she was receiving. At this rate, he would tired her out before she could do anything. As Loki continued his seemingly effortless attacks, Finn twisted away from a swing of his sword and finally took a swing at him from behind, only tearing his shirt. It seemed like nothing, but to Finn it meant she could at least get close to him.

The duel seemed to draw on forever. Sweat clung to Finn's back and neck as she desperately fought against him. All that was heard in the arena was the clang of their swords and their grunts and yells, mostly coming from Finn.

After what had to be a few hours Finn was tired and angry. All she had been doing was defending herself, and with each minute she seemed to get worse at it. Then before Finn knew it Loki's sword connected with her rib cage, knocking the wind out of her. Finn cried out and flew to the side, smacking into the hard ground. Finn groaned, a fresh wave of dirt clinging to her wet body, along with the hot pain pulsing down her side.

Finn's hair had come undone awhile ago after she was fed up of wearing that hot helmet, and now covered her face. She lay there panting as she watched Loki's scuffed boots inch closer to her. When his boots were within a foot of her, Finn let out a yell and kicked Loki's feet and knocked him down.

Loki let out a grunt as Finn leapt on top of him, daggers in hand. Before Finn could do anything Loki easily threw her off, switching places. Now Finn was slammed to the ground as Loki's heavy bulk sat on her, the edge of his sword now at her throat.

Finn's chest trembled with each breath, her lungs and sides on fire from the pain.

"Get off me." Finn said through gritted teeth, attempting to writhe against him.

Loki just snickered and easily pinned her down, moving his face inches from hers as his blade never wavered at her neck.

"Come now Finn, you'll have to do better than that." His lopsided sneer made Finn want to scream.

"I will once you get off me." Finn spat. "Now _get off_!"

Loki just laughed, "Do you think if I was your captor I would just do as you ask? You would be dead by now."

Finn couldn't help it, "You _are_ my captor. And look at that, I'm not."

That statement surprised Loki, his head lifting away from her with an irritated look, "You are no—"

Finn took that moment and kneed Loki in the groin, and shoved Loki's sword away from her neck. Loki's eyes went wide and let out a pained grunt, the shock quite clear in his eyes, giving pure satisfaction to Finn. With a swift kick Finn once again placed herself back on top of Loki, this time her daggers were at the skin of his throat.

Finn's heart rate never seemed to slow down, making her words always sounding wispy and breathless. "See, not dead."

Loki's brow furrowed and his eyes still looked down, the pain was still clear. Finn let herself hold a satisfied grin, glad she wasn't a man.

Loki's voice was slightly strained as he spoke, his startling blue eyes finding hers, "It seems you enjoy fighting dirty."

Finn laughed, "And it seems you like fighting women half your size. I would call _that_ dirty fighting."

Loki's laughed made his whole body shake under Finn, she could feel his chest thrumming under her. "And you continue to surprise me." He breathed.

It became quiet around them as they held each others gaze. Finn couldn't think of what else to say as her dagger stayed put at his throat. Finn hadn't realized how close she was to him. His eyes felt only inches away, his breath making the air around them hot.

Finn laughed shakily, "That's because you don't know me."

Loki's eyes seemed to dance around her own, "Then perhaps I should."

Suddenly his eyes flickered away and shoved Finn off and stood up in one motion, brushing the dirt off his clothing. "That is enough of that. Run a few more laps around the field, and we will end the day."

Finn stood up wearily, not bothering to brush the dirt off herself, "What? More laps?!"

Loki just flicked his head, "You can perform a few pushups for that as well."

Finn let out an angry grunt, and limped off to towards the track line. She couldn't wait to go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Day Four

_**Well! Here is the latest chapter folks!  
Thank you for the recent reviews guys, they mean a lot to me! :D  
And are you guys just as excited for Iron Man 3 as I am? Nearly threw my soda around in the theater as I watched the trailer again while seeing Oz.  
EEK.**_**_But anyhoo! If I had soemthing else to say, I've completely forgotten it.  
Expect a new chapter sometime later next week, I think. (Unless I surprise myself by finish 16 tonight...)  
I already have a test Tuesday, and probably a whole new onslaught of homework. :I  
Goodbye, Spring Break. /3_**

**_O__n that somber note,_**  
**_Read, Review, Fav, Follow, and ENJOY!_**  
**_:P_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Day Four_**

When Finn woke, she immediately wished she had not.

Although her dreams had been quiet again, her body was in agony. Her rib cage seared with pain every time she moved, her arms were stiff and sore. It was the most intense morning-after work out sensation she ever had. And she highly disliked it.

Finn hobbled out of bed and into the bathroom to wash up. As Finn washed her face she thought about the day before. Loki continued to perplex her. One minute he was annoyed, the next he wasn't. And then that last statement he made about wanting to know her? A shutter ran down Finn's spine. She wasn't sure she wanted him to have any interest in _her_. Surely something devious had to be behind it right?

Then again, over the past few days, Finn realized they barely talked at all. Not about anything personal at least. Then again, the notion of them sitting and having a conversation seemed too strange to her. Yet part of her welcomed it. She wanted to know more about Loki. So far all she knew was he was a 'god.' She didn't know what to make of that.  
As she brushed her hair up into a bun, she couldn't seem to silence the voice of curiosity. Where exactly was he from? Was he always this prone to mood swings?

But when Finn remembered why she was here in the first place, her curiosity took a sharp turn. What exactly was his plan anyway? Finn concluded asking was pointless, this wasn't some cheesy novel or movie, where the bad guy dramatically laughs and tells the hero his ultimate plan. No, real bad guys don't do that.  
Then Finn couldn't stop herself, was he a bad guy?  
Finn immediately reprimanded that thought. _Of course he is a bad guy. He kidnapped me and killed-  
_The thought couldn't go any farther than that. Although Loki dealt the blades, it was Finn who allowed it. Maybe _she_ was the bad guy.  
Finn let out an angry grunt, throwing her hands down to her side, and silencing any thoughts related to that memory.  
Finn leaned onto the sink and bent her chin to her chest, taking a deep breath. As she exhaled she turned her head to the side, and nearly screamed.

Loki leaned against the bathroom door frame casually, his arms folded over his chest.  
"_Bloody hell_! You scared the crap out of me!" Finn's heart thundered inside, taking another deep breath.

"Perhaps we should work on that was well." he mused to himself.  
Finn gave him an irritated look, "Work on what exactly?"  
"How utterly oblivious you seem to be of your surroundings."  
Finn made an aggravated grunt. She was well aware of how oblivious she could be, but he made it sound insulting. "Gee, thanks for informing me on that. I'll work on it." she said rolling her eyes dramatically.

Loki simply shifted against the door frame, "Oh, no. I think I will make a point of it today."

Finn let go of the sink and folded her arms over her chest, "Do you plan to leave me in bathrooms and periodically try and sneak up on me?"

Loki's gaze was hard, but gave an amused chuckle, "My, aren't we cheeky today?"  
"Look who's talking."  
Loki's eyebrows just arched as his eyes fluttered downwards, "Tell me, do you plan to wear that attire all day today?"  
"Huh?" Finn looked down to see she still was in her pajamas, and made a strange sound, realizing it was quite visible she had no bra on. The blood immediately rushed to her cheeks.

"N-no! I do not!" Finn stammered. Nimbly passing by Loki, Finn threw the dresser drawer open and gathered her clean clothes.  
When her arms were full Finn defiantly stared up at Loki, "If you would _kindly _move, then I can get dressed."

Loki shook his head and snickered, gracefully propelling himself away from the door. "I will be waiting outside your door. Do not make me wait." It amazed her how flippant yet commanding he could make his voice, and it threw goose bumps up her arm.

Finn didn't bother to respond as she marched into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Finn let out a loud exhale and dumped the clothes on the floor. As she started to undress Finn realized her hands were a bit shaky. She wasn't exactly sure if it was from him nearly giving her a heart attack, or how casual she felt talking to him.

That thought stopped Finn midway as she pulled her boots on. That conversation didn't feel weird or awkward, almost like she had grown _used_ to him. The fact he wasn't be cold to her didn't even raise a thought.

Finn laughed to herself and ignored her wandering thoughts, she was good at that. Continuing to put her worn boots on, Finn stood up and clicked each toe to the ground as she walked towards the door. It was a strange habit she picked up after watching a movie, but tended to do it periodically after putting any kind of shoe on.  
Before Finn's hand could close around the door handle that lead to the hallway, it opened smoothly before her. Loki gestured his hand forward, and Finn made a point to ignore him and walk ahead of him.  
The two talked down the hall in silence, Finn staring straight ahead of her. There seemed to be fewer doors then there was the other day.  
Suddenly Loki's amused voice broke the silence, "You are going the wrong way."  
Finn stopped to look back at him, "How I could be going the wrong way? It's a straight hallway!"  
It took a moment to realize Loki was leaning against the smooth white wall, right next to the door to the arena. "You passed it."  
Finn stared at him, "How is that possible? I didn't even see it!"  
He just sneered, "See, oblivious."  
Finn sucked in her breath and stomped over to the door and flung it open, stalking through the entryway. He seemed eager to make her feel like an idiot today.

* * *

After Finn wolfed down her breakfast, the two stood in the center of the field. Loki had his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth like a cat.  
Turning his head, Loki spoke in his usual instructive, commanding voice. "Today I have decided we will change things. Due to your blatant absentmindedness to your surroundings, I have devised a new exercise."  
Loki suddenly bent down to scoop up a metal breastplate Finn hadn't noticed lying on the ground.  
"You will be now wearing proper armor that is fitted to you." Loki walked towards Finn, allowing her to see the breastplate in greater detail.  
The beauty of it took her breath away. The metal shone brightly, its polished golden surface made the beautiful and artfully crafted designs that wound around it even more stunning. Loki gingerly placed it in her hands, turning back to gather the rest of the armor. Finn cradled the heavy plate in her arms, marveling the unique design. The breastplate had a subtle but powerful image of a lion that matches her blades. Although it was not as pronounced as the blades, it made Finns eyes shine. Her fingers carefully traced the decorative lines that danced around the lion's made, entranced by it. She had never seen such unique armor in her life. It seemed so …other worldly.

"You seem to be fond of it."  
Loki's hand took the breastplate out of her grip easily as he spoke.  
"Oh. Yes, it's gorgeous." Finn breathed.

"This armor is yours, bear it well." Loki then set to explaining how to put the armor on properly, and soon enough Finn was clad in full armor.

Loki stood back to see his work and nodded with approval.  
Finn looked down and turned her arms around. The vambraces, as Loki called them, which covered her forearms, had the scrawling details in the metal to match the breastplate. Under them tough leather braces separated the metal from her arm. One spaulder covered her right shoulder, the design however was that of a wolf, but still seemed to match harmoniously with the rest of the suit. Finn wished she had a mirror to see the full look. What was not covered with metal was beautiful dark brown leather, laid over in artful and skilled patterns that must have taken years to master. Lastly, Loki had strapped two leather sheaths tightly to each side of her upper legs, placing her daggers in their proper place.

Although the protective armor felt heavy, it didn't feel like it would be a hindrance. In fact, Finn loved how it felt. The tightness of the leather and metal armour around her body felt safe and comforting. In fact, it felt like a second skin. Nothing felt too big or too loose, it seemed to be designed just for her.

Finn had a feeling however, it would take awhile for her to remember how to even put it on.

"How does it feel?" he asked, breaking her admiring gaze of the armor.  
"It feels. . .perfect." Finn absently shifted around in the new outfit, getting used to the new weight.

"Good. Now, for one last thing." Loki walked towards Finn and passed behind her.

Before Finn could look back her vision was obscured by a soft cloth, now bound tight over her eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Finn said with a slightly panicked voice.

"Your new lesson for the day." Loki's voice confidently crooned in her left ear. "Now, to teach you to be more aware of your environment, I am taking away the one sense you seem most to rely on. This will force you to use the one sense that is most vital, especially for yourself."

Finn turned her head, attempting to follow his voice, "Why is it most important for _me_?"

Loki's voice now was to her right as he chuckled, "Do you not wield sound as a weapon? Surely your hearing should be your shield."

Finn turned herself wearily, even though she knew there was nothing to trip on, "And do you just plan to keep my blindfolded all day?"

"Yes, in fact, I do. Now, arm yourself and we will begin our duel."

Finn sputtered, "Wait wait, _duel_?! How am I supposed to defend myself if I can't see?!"

Loki gave a flippant response, "Then it may take more time than I thought for you to understand the point of this. Let us begin."

Finn felt the panic and anxiety boil in her stomach as she fumbled for her daggers, gripping the pommels tightly in each hand. Daggers in hand Finn resumed her fighting stance rather awkwardly, feeling unsteady in the black expanse of blindness.

A crunching sound suddenly followed with searing pain in her stomach, knocking Finn off her feet. Finn felt the wind knock out of her as she smacked the ground. Finn cursed severely under her breath, she barely heard him.

"Get up." His voice commanded.

Finn groaned and staggered up, again finding her stance.

"Now, _listen_ to the sounds around you," Loki's voice urged, "Feel my presence, hear my footsteps."

Finn shook her head and tried to listen as hard as she could, but the second time was even worse. A sharp smack to her left side sent her tumbling sideways, her side now rhythmically throbbing with her stomach.

"_Damn it_! How can I hear you when you don't make a sound?" Finn bit her tongue, nearly comparing him to a cat. To her, that seemed to near a compliment.

Finn heard Loki give an annoyed groan, "_Everything_ makes a sound, but it takes skill to pick up the lightest footstep. Listen, and be aware of my presence."

"Yeah. Sure. That is easy." Finn stood back up, gripping the daggers much too tight.

"Again." Loki commanded.

Finn lost track how many blows she received from him, who seemed to make sure every inch of her body would receive a bruise. With each collision Finn started to feel more aware of herself. That last blow made a distinct sound, she heard his footsteps. Now she just needed to avoid those sounds.  
As Finn stood up from another hard blow, she heard his soft footstep to her left, ducking sideways. His sword nicked her leg and sent her stumbling, but it was a start. Finn heard a small sound of approval, but nothing more. Clearly he wanted her to figure things out.  
_Ok, think Finn. What did you do wrong? _She chimed to herself.

Finn knew what she did wrong. She wasn't connecting the sounds. She heard Loki's footstep, but forgot to listen to the sound of his sword.

As he prepared his next strike, Loki strutted to her right, she could hear him swing his sword in his hand.  
Then suddenly she felt it, he was to her right, closer than she expected. She _felt_ him there.

Then the soft _woosh _came, and she was ready.

Finn dove to her left, and kicked her feet out and successfully caught his legs. Although she didn't knock him down, he did curse under his breath and stumble back. The sound of his feet shuffling against the dirt made her proud.

Finn jumped back up to her feet and grinned. "Better watch it." She warned almost playfully. Finn couldn't stop the excited feeling she got when she kicked his legs. It almost matched the enjoyment of kneeing him in the groin the other day, or disarming him. Her progress was making her gitty. Finn couldn't wait for the day she could pin Loki, and have him be helpless to fight back. The thought made Finn excited and weary. Mainly because she didn't want to hurt him, just show him up. Shouldn't she want to stop whatever he wanted to do? Finn had no idea. She didn't even know _what_ he was about. Finn mentally shrugged and ignored the quelling thoughts.

"Good. It finally seems you are listening. Again."

And so the two sparred. At first Finn could only dodge his attacks, nearly half the time getting nicked. Finn cursed each time, her body starting to throb painfully as a whole. In one attack by pure luck Finn defended his sword with her dagger.

Finn nearly choked when she felt the two blades collide.  
"_Now_ we are making progress." Finn could hear the excitement in his voice, and relief.

The hours drolled on as the two went back and forth. Slowly Finn began to understand what Loki had tried to explain to her. Sound was her element, she had the advantage. And everything _did_ make a sound. At first Loki's footsteps were loud; he didn't need to be careful. While time went by he became quieter and quieter. Finn started to memorize the sounds his movements made, the soft and subtle shifting of his feet, the sound of clothe brushing together. Not only could she hear, but she finally _fel_t him. When he moved and swung, she felt like she could see him. The combination of his presence and sound gave her a whole new way to see things.

After what seemed like hours, and a few successful short parries between the two, Loki walked around Finn and let the cloth fall from her eyes. Finn flinched back as the bright light hit her eyes. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes, attempting to adjust to the light.

"That is enough, we will rest for awhile." Loki stated simply.

Finn soundlessly followed Loki to the corner where they always got their food, lost in her thoughts. Finn couldn't stop thinking about their fighting, and was annoyed they had to stop. Now she'd have to adjust to the darkness all over again.

Loki stopped short of a small wooden table with two matching chairs. Loki rummaged through the cabinet and pulled out a decent amount of food, casually throwing it down on the table.  
Finn sat down into one of the chairs as her body rhythmically throbbed from her numerous failures to block his attacks. She could already feel the heat leaving her body, stiffness taking its place. Heating her muscles back up wouldn't be pleasant.

Loki sat down in the chair opposite to her, a bottle of wine in hand. He silently offered it, and Finn made a disgusted face, "No thanks. I'd rather have water." Finn reached for the water cantina and took a swing, feeling the cool water sooth her hot throat.

Loki chuckled, "As you wish." Finn watched as he took a quick swing of the glass bottle, his eyes flicking over to hers. Finn, not realizing she was staring, quickly looked away to the table, grabbing some meat and cheese and putting it onto her plate.

The two sat in silence for awhile, and Finn found it rather awkward sitting and eating with him. It didn't help Loki seemed content to observe her, while she kept her head low and slowly devoured her first helping.

Loki cleared his throat, "Tell me Finn, how are you liking swordplay?"

Finn lifted her head and answered automatically, "I love it." Finn winced inwardly. She didn't mean to say that, but it was how she felt. She could do without the welts, but she couldn't help enjoying it.

Loki leaned his head on his fist, his eyes bright with a mixture of feelings Finn couldn't point out. "As I thought you would. You are a natural at it."

Finn looked at him strangely, "You called _that_ natural?"

Loki chuckled, "You are learning much faster than others I have seen. I can recognize raw talent when it is before me."

"_Raw talent_? I've never even fought before, well, not like this. They don't teach that stuff in PE. Too violent." Finn snorted.

"PE?" Loki's face because confused, but smoothed and continued, "Well, humans do seem quite ignorant in many areas." Loki's eyes filled with mischief as he looked away, his thoughts clearly somewhere else.

Finn put her hands in her lap and twittled her thumbs together, "So, what _is_ your plan anyway?"

Loki's eyes shifted back in her direction, the mischief moving to his coy smile, "One filled with glorious purpose."  
A small shiver went down her spin as he emphasized the word glorious. "Ok. Then does it have to do with, I don't know. Taking over the Army? Navy? Government?" Finn tried her best to get some kind of answer out of him. A 'glorious purpose' wasn't cutting it for her.

Loki laughed, "That would do me little."

Finn sat quietly for a moment, "S.H.E.I.L.D?"

Loki's eyes shifted, his eyes became more intense, she could feel his curiosity mixed with mischief.

Since he seemed content to stay silent, Finn smacked her hand onto the table, "There!" Her free hand pointed at Loki with accusation, "I saw that!"

His grin seemed to widen, his s blue-green eyes locked with her own, "My my, aren't we perceptive."

"What would you want with them? Their kinda like a glorified CIA or something right?" Finn wasn't sure _what_ they were now. She only heard about them occasionally on the internet. So far, she wasn't fond of them.

Eyes never wavering, he spoke with a smooth voice, "I want nothing of them, I want what they have."

Finn's could feel anticipation rising in her stomach, was he finally going to answer her questions?  
"What do they have then?" Finn tried sounding casual.

Loki gave a soft chuckle, the pure curiosity could be heard in her voice, "Something you humans stole long ago. I have come to reclaim what is mine."

Finn shifted in her chair as his voice became forceful and intimidating as he ended his sentence, his gaze felt like fire.

"W-what did we steal?" She asked nervously.

Loki simply bore his gaze into hers, and ignored her question. "Tell me about yourself then."

Finn blinked, "You didn't answer my question!"

"And I answered plenty more. Now it is my turn." He said coolly.

Finn folded her arms and leaned back in the chair defiantly. "Ok. Fine. What about me?"

Loki's gaze seemed thoughtful, "What music do you like?"

She threw him another strange look. Why would he want to know that? Finn unfolded her arms and leaned her elbow on the table, leaning in.

Finn studied his face, but it was blank of any ulterior motives. As far as she could tell, he was genuinely curious. Amused, but interested. His eyes seemed much greener than the other day too. Finn was completely puzzled, but glad he wasn't in such a bad mood yet.

"Uhm, a lot. I guess my favorite would be instrumentals and dubstep right now." she said honestly, holding her hand up, "And before you ask, don't even ask what dubstep is."

His head jerked back just slightly, amused at her forwardness. "Very well. Then what is your favorite instrument?"

"Violin. And piano. Oh, and the flute." Finn said in a dreamy voice, thinking fondly of her beloved violin. _I wonder if it was destroyed in the fight. ._ . Finn hoped it hadn't been.

His eyes seemed to sparkle, "Those are among my favorites as well."

"They have those where you come from?"

Loki chuckled, "We do. I have one right here."

Finn watched as Loki left his casual stance and reached his hand into his coat. A small red mark from where his hand sat stained his cheek, and Finn resisted the urge to giggle. For some strange reason, it just seemed silly on him. Not for one who seemed to always keep his composure. Finn hid her goofy smile with her hand.

Loki's body shifted as he pulled out a delicate golden flute, his wrist turning gracefully until the flute was held out in front of her. With a reassuring nod from Loki, she gingerly took it from his grasp, their hands briefly touching, his were hands rough but cool.

Finn turned the little flute in her hand, awed by the craftsmanship.  
The flute was a soft gold with careful and intricate lines that followed each side of it. It was warm to the touch and surprisingly light. Finn was dying to hear what it sounded like, and couldn't help herself.

"Do you mind?"

Loki waved his hand with approval, his hand covering the little red mark on his cheek once again.

As Finn lifted the flute to her lips she closed her eyes and gave it a test.

The first note was soft and sweet, and immediately swept Finn's breath away. She had played plenty different kinds of flutes, but this one took the cake.

Finn immediately continued to play it; the tune became whimsical and spontaneous, her body shifting with each rapid note.

With a short note Finn suddenly became aware she had been playing for awhile, and her eyes fluttered open. Loki was now sitting back in his chair; his arms crossed over his chest, but his gaze made her feel naked.

Finn coughed and held her hand out with the flute, "Thank you."  
Loki just shook his head, "Keep it. You may need it."

Retracting her hand, she held the little flute to her chest dearly. It had to be one of the most beautiful gifts she had ever received, and probably the most valuable. That is, if she could consider it a gift.

"Need it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Loki nodded slightly, "It will be useful in battle."

Finn looked away from him and back towards the flute. It seemed too delicate and precious to be used in a battle. Finn tucked the flute away in the side of her armor, feeling slightly comforted by it.

"Uhm, thanks again." Finn thanked him shyly.

Chuckling, Loki stood up, his hand absently rested on hers, "Come. We have much to do."  
Finn stood up quickly, the cool touch of his skin lingered on her hand.  
_Ok. Now he has to start getting snippy._ Finn thought. This nice mood had to stop sometime, right?

* * *

After another few hours of sparing blindfolded, Finn felt surer of herself. This time around, Loki provided more helpful tips and corrections, excelling faster at the exercise.

When Loki seemed more than satisfied, he removed her blindfold and passed slowly in front of her.  
"Now, I want you to sing while you are in battle."

Finn looked at him, "Like, as I'm parrying blows and swinging my daggers?"

Loki gave a toothy grin, "Exactly."

Finn snickered, "I'm not exactly what you'd call a multi-tasker. Besides, it would be kind of hard to tell the person to stop while singing, _and_ try and focus on fighting."  
Loki came to a halt and looked Finn in the eye, "I have faith in you."  
Finn rolled her eyes and muttered, "Course' you do."

Loki ignored her comment and strode back to the animal cages, Finn close behind him.  
Taking his place in front of the snarling wolves, Finn felt a knot in her stomach.

"Not _again." _

Loki smiled sweetly, "Oh yes, again."

Finn groaned.

"This time shall be different. You will fight these wolves back, but also make them do your will."

"How many do I have to try this on?" Finn asked nervously.

Loki's grin never wavered, "Three."

Before another word could pass between the two, the cage door was unlocked, and the wolves feet pounding on the ground. Finn leapt backwards from the wolves, drawing her daggers and bracing herself. This would be Finn's first _true_ battle, at least it was so to her.

The first wolf dove into her, knocking Finn clear off her feet and into the ground. The wolf snapped and bit at Finn's throat, her arms straining to hold the beast back, unable to move her daggers.

With a loud grunt and a swift kick to the animal's side Finn rolled away from the beast and bounced up. The wolves snarled and snapped as the second took its turn, leaping for her legs. Finn's body now surged with sweet adrenaline, making Finn feel light and powerful. Finn easily avoided the attack and kicked the third wolf's snapping teeth away from her thighs. After a minute the wolves finally started to attack in a synced unit. As Finn desperately fended the huge animals off, she knew it was time.

While Finn sliced at one wolf with her dagger, she tried to let out a brief tune, which was cut off when the second wolf wrapped its jaws around her leg.  
Finn thanked Loki silently for the armor, but cursed as it yanked her onto the ground. This wasn't going to work. Again Finn tried to sing, but she couldn't catch her breath through fighting the animals.

Then it clicked, _the flute._

Finn desperately scrambled up from the ground, giving the biggest wolf a nice clean swipe with her dagger, it cried out and backed away from her. Finn then switched one dagger out for the flute.

While Finn lashed out at the next wolf's head, she quickly brought the flute to her lips as they surrounded her, and blew hard; her long fingers gracefully danced over the holes of the flute at an incredible speed.

The flute produced an ear piercing wave of fast notes, combined with Finn's will, _STOP._

The wolves flinched backwards, their ears down and tails between their legs.

Finn huffed as she gave the flute another quick string of notes and the wolves were whimpering back into their cage. Finn spit out blood from her mouth, thanks to a swap she received in the face when they tackled her. She wasn't sure which time.

If Finn had any other injuries, she couldn't feel them. Her body seemed to burn with energy, almost hungry for another round. She resisted the urge to ask him.

Loki's huge hands clapped, echoing around the arena.  
"Did I not tell you, you could do it?" he mused.  
"You shouldn't have so much faith in me." Finn muttered as she looked down at her leg, annoyed to see tiny scratches on her new armor. _Stupid mutts.  
_"I'm glad to see how quickly you have become accustom to the flute."  
Finn looked up to see a strange look in his eyes, "Yeah. It worked great." She then quickly tucked her dagger and flute in their proper places.

"I am glad." he smiled.

Finn couldn't help but eye him; it was amazing how nice he got when she progressed. Her minor errors in dueling earlier never seemed to leave him with any lingering annoyance. That small voice in her asked, was he genuinely pleased with her progress, or was it because it only suited him? Finn shook the question away before he could see what she was thinking.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"What? Oh, no. Just uh, thinking." Finn sputtered.

Loki chuckled, "Well, then I should be worried."  
Finn flared her nostrils, "Hey!" and without thinking, punched Loki's arm.  
Finn instantly recoiled her hand. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would you do that? Idiot!  
_Apparently, she punched him hard. An annoyed look flashed across his face as he looked down at his arm. But the looked didn't last, and faded away.

"Well then, since you seem so keen to punch the one to praise you, you can run laps for that." Loki's amusement was clear in his voice, mixed with his superiority.

Finn inwardly groaned, "I had that coming, didn't I?"

Loki gave a sly sneer, "You did."


	16. Chapter 16: Day Five

**Hallo all!  
I want to thank you all again for all the favorites and follows! I really can't believe I have nearly 30 follows and 16 favorites.  
** ** So Thank you all so much again!  
All this support really pushes me to keep making the story,and my writing, better!**  
**So, forgive any small grammar/typos. I know some of my previous chapters have a few, but I'll take the time to fix 'em later.**  
**But, these chapters would not be possible without my dear friend Tifa, who is writing Serena's parody story, and reviews my chapters and to deem them worth of being uploaded. I implore you to you check it out. **

**Besides that, I can promise the next chapter will get SPICEH. Interpret that word as you will. ;3**  
_**!And, be aware this chapter is in Loki's POV.!**_  
**I find writing in his view incredibly easy and hard at the same time. It's easy to loop out of his mindset. BUT. I feel the chapters will only get better.  
*sings* I have confidence.. bleh bleh bleh bleeeh... You know what song I'm talking about. If not, go watch that musical.  
**

**With that, Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and ENJOY!**

**_P.S._ Do you guys enjoy these longer chapters? I hope you do. Or would you like to see them even longer?**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Day Five_**

Loki strode at a brisk pace down the hallway until he reached the red door. Without a sound Loki opened the door up and let himself inside the room. A muffled voice floated from the bathroom, and Loki gracefully perched himself against the bathroom doorway, crossing his arms in silence. He wondered if she would scream again today.

Finn stood at the mirror, her hand touching her lower lip, seeming to observe a cut she received the previous day. Her hand lowered as she spoke, "You won't scare me again this time." Her head turned to look at Loki square in the eye. Loki chuckled, _Glad to see she has progressed then._

"I have taught you too well, it seems." he said coolly.

Finn just snorted in response, not to believe him.

"I am also glad to see you are properly dressed. Even though you seem to have missed a few holdings." Loki pointed to a few loose straps near the middle of her back, and her hand flung back to the spot defensively.  
"I couldn't do it ok?" she snapped.

Loki shook his head and pushed away from his comfortable position and stood behind her. Loki seemed to forget how small she was to him. Her head only came to his chest, and he had to lower himself to reach the middle of her back. In the mirror Loki looked at Finn as he tightened the loose straps. Her light complexion seemed to glow, and her cheeks red with blush. Her skin held fewer cuts and bruises, but the fresh cut that ran down her bottom lip and a quarter of an inch down her chin would definitely scar. It seemed fitting on her. Her face held an irritated look, causing Loki to give an inward chuckle. It amazed him how someone so small could be so fierce. Those pale blue eyes held which flecks of green stared at him defiantly.

"You will need to learn to do this yourself. I will not always be there to fix your armor." he chided.

Finn glared at him, "I would have done it before you barged in here."  
Loki gave a slight shake of his head. "I'm sure. Come now."

Loki led her back to the arena and opened the door for her as she glided ahead of him.  
He took a moment to watch her walk over to the cabinet in the corner and grab a helping of food. Her movement and posture had improved significantly, thanks to his training of course.

Loki strode over to join her. Silence sat between them as they ate, his gaze always wandering back towards her.  
Finn looked up and met his eye, pausing from chewing the apple in her hand.

"What?" she asked cautiously, swallowing the bite quickly, her eye flinching; probably from not properly chewing her last bite.  
Loki gave a short chuckle, "Nothing that concerns you." and he looked away.  
Although he could feel her curious gaze on him, he continued to ignore her.  
She finished eating hastily after that, and bounced up.

"Ok. I'm ready. What are we doing today?" eagerness bounced in her words, which pleased him. He was glad he didn't have to meet any resistance from her. It was a nuisance, especially when training her. Loki could feel her enthusiasm for fighting was building, only propelling her learning. _So far, things seem to be going well. It is only a matter of time now._ He thought.

Loki stayed in his seat and gave a wry smile, "Laps first."  
Finn's face immediately soured, "You're worse than my high school coach." she muttered.  
Loki raised his eye brows in question.  
Finn caught his look before she turned away, "He made me run mores laps than the rest of the track team, because I was the fastest. He even tried to get me to try out for the Olympics." Finn gave a snort and rolled her eyes, "Like I'd have time for _that_."  
Loki gave her a puzzled look; he hadn't quite expected such a long and strange answer. He didn't bother asking what all those things were. Humans were strange creatures. "I see."

Finn looked away and pursed her lips, seeming to dwell on her answer, annoyance flashing in her face. With a huff she jogged off to the track line and started her first lap at a fast pace.

Loki folded his hands together and watched her run lap after lap. Her stride became long and smooth; her feet seemed to barely touch the ground. She ran light and fast, which Loki admired.  
Within the past few days her stamina had increased significantly. Loki now wondered if this fast progression had anything to do with this 'track team'. Perhaps she had training before he was not aware of that she did not confess. He knew how much humans enjoyed destroying one another.

Disregarding the thought he watched her carefully, until she reached her twentieth lap. Loki gracefully propelled himself forward, taking his time to meet her, giving her a few extra laps.  
Her breath was hot and her forehead gleamed in the light as she came to a jog toward him.  
"Tired yet?" he asked with amusement.

Finn's breath made her voice quiver, "Not a chance."  
Loki just flashed a grin and took his usual place at the center of the arena. Her light footsteps trailed behind him

Swiveling on one foot he turned himself toward her, his eyes thoughtful.  
"Now, first we will start off with the blindfold, and then move to a proper duel. I expect to see your best today."  
Finn tapped her blades mindlessly, "Yes, sir."

Loki was glad her voice didn't carry any sarcasm as he placed the soft blindfold over her eyes.  
"Let us begin."  
Loki drew a dagger similar to the size of Finn's and began to walk slowly around her. He made a few swift jabs with the butt of the pommel a few times, Finn cursing when half of them connected with her shoulder, back, and thigh.  
"Come now Finn. You must do better than that." he taunted.

Finn's head snapped in his direction, "Fine. I will."

Her body followed suit and she crouched into a threatening position, her body becoming still as a statue. Loki chuckled as he stepped forward, twisting the dagger in his hand. Before Loki realized it Finn lunged forward had slashed her dagger at him, missing his torso by inches.  
He heard her curse angrily as Loki sidestepped her and threw her to the ground with ease.  
"You missed." His voice said with a cool cockiness.

"Gee. Didn't realize it." Finn's mouth contorted and she shot back to her feet, her hand motioning for him to proceed.  
Feeling she was warmed up enough, Loki quickly stepped up to her and swung his dagger at her neck, which she blocked with frightening speed. Finn grinned at the sound, "Now I can see everything." She chimed.  
The two proceeded in a flurry of parries and swings, confidence seemed to exude out of the little brunette. Her attacks became smooth and swift, and Loki was please that she seemed to finally feel the blades as an extension of herself. Loki hoped to help her hone that frightening speed. With it, she could become deadly. Loki let a smile slide along his face.  
As time passed Finn began to fight as if she wasn't blindfolded, using attacks that always made sound. She seemed to aim mainly for the gut and face, where he probably made the most sounds when she connected a hit. Seeing this pattern Loki avoided those blows, but she always seemed to find a new part of the body. Over all, Loki was more than impressed.

After a particularly brutal series of parries Loki stepped back. "I think that is enough of that for now."

Finn's brow was crinkled and her breath came out in loud huffs. Without taking the blindfold off she sheathed her daggers and briskly walked over to him.  
"What next?" her round face looked up to him as she placed her hands on her hips.  
Loki shook his head and lightly flung the blindfold off her eyes' "You seem to have forgotten something." Finn blinked and rubber her eyes, her pale eyes watery from rubbing them. "Oops."

Loki brought his hand to his chin and tapped it, looking down at her.  
Although she was quick at hand to hand combat, she still didn't have enough experience to protect and defend herself from any grievous wounds. There were plenty of opportunities Loki could have given her a fatal wound. Today he would teach her how to use throwing knifes. It would be the perfect skill for her. She was quick, and with the proper aim and guidance she could do more damage than a bow and arrow. Who better to teach her than himself?

"First, we will proceed with a normal duel. Then I will teach you a new skill." he said thoughtfully.

Finn's eyes hardened with an eager resolve, her curiosity seemed to peak. "New skill?"  
"Duel first." his tone offered no room for any more questions.  
Her face fell but she gave a stiff nod and found her place a few steps away from him, daggers drawn.  
"Ok. Let's go."  
The two began their usual dance, this time at a much faster rate. Finn seemed to lose her fear and took the offensive position must faster, taking the first attack. As they exchanged blows Loki noticed her relying more on her eyesight again, and harshly rebuked her. Finn gave a frustrated nod and she improved. Loki also corrected her when her movements became jerky or unsure. She clearly didn't know her own speed sometimes, causing her to miss her mark. Loki could feel her agitation, but she nodded her head and attacked with more ferocity.  
After what Loki deemed a good sparring, he disarmed her with a quick, fluid movement; the daggers clattering to the ground.

Loki drew himself up and sheathed his own weapon, "Now, that is enough of that."  
Finn opened her mouth and ground her jaw to the right, grimacing at him. She bent down and grabbed her daggers angrily, sheathing them with a loud _shunk.  
_Her eyes found his as she stood up, giving him a questioning look, "Now what?"

Loki stepped away from her and picked up a small leather pack on the ground. Making his way back to her in a few strides, Loki opened up the thin leather cover to reveal a black leather holding, that sheathed an array of identical, thin, throwing knifes.  
"_This_ will be your new skill."

Finn looked up at him then back down at the daggers, "Throwing knifes?"  
Loki gave one nod. "I believe you will be excellent. You've already successfully hit your target once before, have you not?"  
A quick, dark look crossed Finn's eyes as they darted away from his gaze. She just gave a stiff nod.  
Loki ignored the silence and walked to the opposite end of the wall, where three wooden bull's-eye targets stood.

Finn's feet shuffled behind him and came to a halt beside him, her eyes glued to the bull's eye.  
Stepping over to her Loki strapped the set of blades to her hip, Finn making a surprised squeak.  
"Now, draw one of your blades." he commanded.  
Finn carefully drew one of the daggers into her thin hand, treating it like delicate glass.

Loki shook his head, "You won't do any good holding it like that." his voice tinged on annoyance. She should know how to hold a dagger now.  
Finn's eyes stared at it in thought. He watched her carefully as she shook her head to herself and gripped the dagger tighter by the small pommel. "Ok." was all she said.

Rubbing his temples Loki proceeded to throw a few of his own knifes, showing her multiple ways to throw it in the most effective manner. At first she only nodded her head, mumbling things here and there. Loki grew frustrated with her, was she being stubborn, or just focused on his teachings?  
Loki got his answer when she finally let the first dagger fly.  
The dagger shot through the air like butter, making a loud snapping sound as it hit the wooden target. Although it was far off the middle mark, it was a good start.  
This also seemed to brighten Finn's mood. Her posture straitened and her gaze became hard with concentration. Those steely pale blue eyes glistened each time the knife hit the target with a loud _snap_.

Her progress pleased Loki, but his critiques were harsh. Her eyes would just follow his corrections and give a confident nod, making each new throw better than the last.  
Finn however, seemed to fail miserably at throwing a dagger to the side, her throws always arched away from her target.  
"No! _How_ many times must I tell you, that is not how you move your wrist!" Loki snapped. "Your stance is incorrect too!"  
Finn groaned, "Ok!" She straightened her stance and tried again, the knife curving away and clattering into the stone wall behind the target.  
Loki grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I do not understand why you can't seem to grasp this." his voice breathed out.

Finn's eyes glared at him, "I'm trying, ok!"

Loki shook his head and let his hands fall from his face, "Let me show you _again_."

This time Loki came up behind Finn and wrapped himself against her small frame. Her body jumped from the sudden contact, her eyes shooting toward him. Loki ignored her look, "Now, stand like _this_."  
Loki shifted her small waist with his hands, and then corrected her shoulders and her arms.

His voice spoke into her ear, both their heads staring at the target ahead of them.  
"Now, when you release your arm outward, release the blade much earlier than you feel comfortable doing. You must compensate for your speed."

Loki laid his arm over hers and demonstrated the proper motion, his hand lightly wrapped around her warm wrist, her pulse thrummed quickly against his fingertips.  
Before he let Finn try it herself, his breath was hot on her ear as he spoke, "Do not make me have to show you this again."  
Finn's breath was heavy, and her body gave a slight shudder, but she nodded with confidence. "Ok."

Loki remained behind her as she drew her blade and swung it around her body, the blade whistled delightfully in the air with a soft _shunk_ into the wooden target. She was only inches away from the bull's eye. _  
_Finn gave an excited gasp and clapped her hands together, "I did it!"  
Her excited eyes danced as she looked up to him, her infectious smile made him smile too. He gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"Very good. Try it again."

The rest of the day he continued to coach her on the art of knife throwing, pleased with her progress and willingness to learn.  
When they were done, sweat touched her brow and her cheeks glowed red. Finn jogged over to collect her daggers and sheath them, but struggled with one particular knife stuck in the target. With a frustrated noise Finn threw her boot onto the target and pushed against it, the knife not complying.  
Loki wiped his mouth and gave a short, snide laugh, walking towards her. "We will have to work on your strength tomorrow," he mused as he stood over her, easily pulling the dagger from its holding.  
Finn looked up at him like a child would, her eyes annoyed that she received help. "Hmph. _Thanks_." She lifted her hand up and took the dagger from him and placed it in the black leather sheath.

Finn turned around and looked up at him, "Wait, how long do you even plan to train me?"

Loki looked down at her, aware of their close proximity. "As long as I deem fit."  
"I hate when you do that." Finn retorted, her face contorting with frustration. _My, she is easy to irritate isn't she._ Loki thought to himself with an inward chuckle, _fiery thing she is. _  
"Do what?" he asked.  
"That! You evade any real answer!" she snapped.  
Loki shook his head, his shoulders jumping with each short chuckle, "And what makes you think you are privileged to any answers?" his tone was harsher than he realized.  
Finn's expression drew back, something passing in her eyes. "Right. I can't understand your 'glorious purpose.'"  
Finn pushed away from him, her body language withdrawn.

Loki groaned to himself, he didn't need this. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, "And what do you mean by that? Do you doubt me?"

Finn looked at him and just gave a sniff, "It was sarcasm. I didn't mean anything."  
Loki gave a harsh laugh, "My dear, sarcasm always carries meaning."

Finn just glared at him, "Well, then you're smart enough to figure it out."  
Loki yanked on her arm, pulling her to his chest, his face inches from hers, "You are correct. And I do _not_ appreciate being mocked." he warned through his teeth.  
Flinching Finn looked away from him and mumbled a sorry, along with, "I won't do it again." She wasn't very good at lying.  
Still holding her arm Loki gave a sigh, "I will train you only for a few more days." As he said it, he felt like a string was being pulled on his wrist. He didn't have a lot of time, he needed to start soon. Loki pushed away the sense of urgency with a mental shake of his head.

Finn's gaze drifted back to his face, "Where are we anyway?"  
Loki released her arm, but she didn't move. "We are in a rip in the dimension that runs between the worlds. Time runs differently here than it does on your planet."  
Her eyes widened with disbelief, "A rip in the _worlds_?"

Loki shook his head, "It would be pointless to attempt and explain it to you."  
Finn stared at him, "How do we get out? How many worlds are there? Can it close on us?" her eyes were still wide, slightly in awe now. A child, hungry for answers.  
Loki let a small chuckle pass between his teeth, "Again, it would be meaningless to answer."

Finn frowned, "Fine."  
"Someday, I will explain it to you."  
The statement surprised her as her eyes met his, "You mean it?" she asked wearily.  
"Yes."  
"Promise it." she snapped her hand out, Loki wasn't quite sure why.  
"I promise." he replied.  
Her hand still stood outwards towards him, and he looked down, "Why is your hand out?"  
Finn gave him a funny look, "To shake on it, what else?"  
Loki mirrored her puzzled look, "Shake?

Finn started to talk slower, in a mocking tone, "You know, shake?" she drew the last word out with a drawl, her right hand taking his and shaking it.  
Her hand seemed small in his, with soft warm skin. The gesture was strange, but her touch left his hand feeling prickly. He withdrew his hand quickly and gave it a slight shake, placing it back to his side.  
"You humans have odd rituals." he said, flexing his hand.

Finn gave a laugh, "We're the odd ones? Ha!" her eyebrows arched and she looked away, shaking her head.  
Loki ignored her comment.  
Walking away from her, he tapped his chin with his long finger, turning back towards her on his heel.  
"Tell me this, Finn. I have been pondering it since I have come to know you. Do all humans hate their families?"

Finn's posture visibly stiffened at his question, "What do you mean?"

Loki stilled his finger against his chin, "I have observed humans for a time now. I have noticed how cold you are to one another, even towards what you humans call family. Why is this?"  
Finn's words seem to grate against her teeth, "Not everyone hates their family. But not everyone gets lucky enough to have a family worth caring about."  
"Which one are you, then?" his eyes followed hers, carefully watching her.

Her brow creased and she stood silent for a moment, her voice was thick as she replied, "I. . .wasn't part of my family. Not really. They adopted me."

This surprised Loki, and his eyebrows arched up. Surely he should have seen this himself. "So that is why you let your brother die. He was not your family." Loki cursed to himself. He went through all that trouble with her brother for nothing. He wasted his valuable time and energy on a quivering, useless human boy. He would not be so quick to do something like that again.

Finn's whole body shuttered, "_No._ That's not. . ." her voice seemed to give out, and she grew silent. "He hated me, and I hated him. But my parents never treated me like they did him."  
Loki accepted that answer and nodded, "I understand."

Finn eyed him, "Do you?"

His eyes stayed on hers, "Sufficiently enough." his voice was vague, not really answering the underlying question. But as the silence sat between them, Loki realized the opportunity he had. Maybe, this small understanding they held, would make her more cooperative in the future. Loki drew a breath before he spoke, being mindful of each word.

"I too had a brother, who was treated differently than I was. Even in his arrogance, they loved him. He was their beloved son, their heir." Loki kept his voice cool and calm, despite the memories filling his mind with bitterness.  
Those pales eyes seemed to glisten with hidden emotions, "I'm sorry. Was your brother always mean to you too?"

Loki pondered his answer before he spoke, twisting his mouth, "He was many things. A spoiled child. Arrogant. It ultimately led to his downfall." Loki let a small hint of comfort hit his voice, as if both their brothers had held the same fate. He did not need any guilt over her pathetic half-brother stifling her performance. Loki had a feeling that wouldn't be a problem.

Finn's voice seemed to lose some of its thickness, taking strange comfort in his words, "Oh. I see."

"We are more alike than you think." Loki withheld the iciness he might have held in his voice, using the words as a hot dagger, letting it sink into her and simmer.  
If she heard his words, she did not visibly acknowledge them. Her eyes just stared out, thoughts churning in her mind. "So, you do have parent then." she asked numbly.  
Loki shook his head, "Of course I do." These pointless questions were starting to annoy him.

Finn's eyes twisted with surprise as a question slipped out of her mouth, "How many times did they tell you they loved you?"

Loki shifted his head, the question surprised him. "Of what concern is that to you?" His firm tone snapped.

"I just wanted to know, that's all." her voice grew sheepish, clearly regretting the quick question.  
He turned his head as his gaze stayed on hers, "Enough, I suppose."  
Finn gave stifled nod and looked up at the sky, "Why did you leave then? Was it your because of brother?" her soft eyes looking back at him.

_Do her questions have no end?_ Loki tolerated her questions about training techniques, and her previous inquiries, but her prying personal questions irritated him. Especially on this subject. At least he had the advantage in this conversation. He could see his words sinking in, the questions were showing the trust she was starting to feel.

Loki gave a sigh. "For many reasons." his voice was firm. He looked off away from her dramatically, mirroring her distant look.  
His eyes grew into slits and quickly looked over to see her reaction.  
The brunette seemed to be nodding to herself, her right hand gripping her dagger's pommel tightly, her knuckles turning white.  
Loki grinned to himself. This conversation turned better than he expected. Maybe this hadn't been such a waste of time.

_Yes, it was._

The urgent voice in the back of his mind hissed. Loki inwardly shuttered, ignoring the cold grasp that seemed to entwine him. He needed to distract himself from these troubling thoughts.

"That is enough of the questions." he finally commanded, folding his arms carefully behind his back.  
"We will end the day with multiple laps, to make up for such idle conversation." his voice chastising her.  
Finn couldn't seem to help but groan; "We always have to end the day with more laps, don't we?" her voice seemed lighter now.  
"You do seem keen on racking them up." he said with a sly grin.  
"I do seem to be good at that." she frowned, her forehead crinkling.  
"Yes, you are."  
With that, Finn's frown flattened as she jogged off, stopping after a moment to look back, "How many?"  
Loki turned towards her, bouncing once on his heels, "How many do you think?" his voice taunted.

Finn's expression was quite humorous to Loki as she spoke, "Until my legs fall off?" her voice groaned.

"My, you _are_ good at this."


	17. Chapter 17: Day Six

_**AH HA. So. Sorry I didn't upload this last night guys. I went and saw Iron Man 3 in IMAX. It was AMAZING. **  
**Not only that, but now I'm even more excited for Star Trek, Catching Fire, and of course, Thor 2. **  
**This is definitely one of the best years in movies, in my opinion. **  
**Anyhoo, this chapter things are HEATIN' UP. The story is gunna start rollin' here.**  
**And if you saw my update on my profile, (If I haven't uploaded in awhile, check there! I'll tell you guys what's up.), I will be posting a Far Cry 3 FF soon!**  
**I love that game so much. AH.**  
**Anyhoo, I'll leave ya'll to read now. Sorry for the wait. School is going to get worse now that finals are in like, 2 weeks.**  
***Drowns in papers***_

**Read, review, follow, fav, and ENJOY!**

**P.S. Thank you all again for the reviews and follows and all of that. It means SO much to me. You guys are fantastic! 8D**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Day Six**

"_We are more alike than you think."_

His words hung like a blanket around her thoughts as Finn stretched her legs and arms in the soft, warm bed. The way he said it still sent goose bumps down her arm. His voice had had become soft and somewhat reassuring. Did he let his brother die too?  
Finn stared up at the ceiling for a moment, folding her hands in her lap. She wondered what his brother was like now; all she could think of was some huge fat guy in armor laughing with a deep voice, eating like a pig with a grotesque face. His tone certainly seemed to describe someone like that. That or she was just mixing her own feelings into that image. It certainly would have fit her brother, expect without the armor or deep voice.  
Then Finn's thought drifted to the question she had ask Loki, and shuttered. How could she be that stupid? _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ What on earth made her ask him something as ridiculous as how many times his parents told them they loved him? Finn pounded her fist against her forehead, as if that would get rid of the embarrassment.

_Way to go Finn. Make yourself look like a dysfunctional adopted kid with mommy- daddy complexes. Great._

Finn felt her cheeks get hot as she thought about it. At least he had answered her questions more yesterday, even though some of them seemed to irritate him. Then again, everything seemed to irritate him.  
As Finn stood up to get ready, she looked towards the red door to see a little envelope sitting at the crack of the door. Feet padding on the floor, she bent down and picked up the soft parchment paper, unfolding it gently.  
Scrawled in careful and long lettering was a short note;

_Finn, when you are presentable, turn to your left and walk until you see the arena's door. I will meet you there shortly. Whatever you do, do not look back. I'd hate to see you get lost.  
Loki_

Face tightening, folding the note back up carefully. He loved to make fun of her, even in a note, didn't he? Like she could get lost in a straight hallway, ha! And _presentable_? What did he mean by that?  
Finn placed the note on the nightstand and walked to the bathroom, muttering to herself.  
Once she was ready, Finn tugged on her clean clothes, her thoughts bouncing back and forth. How long did he even plan to keep her here? His answer was vague and his expression didn't hold any hints either. Finn stood up once her boots were on muttering aloud, "He should be a politician…"

Wiggling in her boots, she strode to the red door and opened it carefully. The glowing white light spilled out onto her as she stepped out and turned to the left, closing the door quietly behind her. Finn walked a few paces and then slowed down to look behind her, "Get lost my a—. " Her sentence was immediately cut off when she realized the red door was gone. How could it be _gone_? She was only a few steps away now! Finn felt herself get nervous, maybe this is what Loki meant by not looking back. Stomach churning, she turned her head back and started walking forward again. After awhile Finn's anxiety crept up into her throat. She had been walking awhile now, where was the arena door? She should have been there by now, right?

Convinced she might have passed it, she turned around and walked in the opposite direction, passing doors she didn't remember. Finn couldn't fathom it. How the _hell_ could she get lost in a straight hallway? Why did he even let her wander in here alone? It had to be he wanted to prove some point how oblivious she was or something. Right?

After Finn walked back and forth in confusion, seeing nothing recognizable, she stopped at a faded green door. It had been the first door she had seen that hadn't been an ordinary white or grey. Swallowing hard, Finn approached the door, her hand slowly reaching out and grasping the round brass knob. Sucking in a breath she pushed the door open, the door making a soft click as it did.

Light from the hallway shone a soft light into the dim room. Finn's eyes had trouble adjusting as she softly spoke, "Hello?"  
The room held a sweet, musky scent that filled Finn's nose as she looked around the room for life. The dark room had a large brick fireplace in the middle of the room, which was the only source of light besides a few candles. A massive bed sat to her right, covered in rich and lavish dark green sheets, a matching fabric elegantly covering the top of the four posts protruding from the corners of the bed.  
The walls held a rich dark design, covered with tapestries with strange figures and symbols on them, their stories illegible to her eyes.  
To the opposite corner of the bed was a dark oak wooden table that matched the elegant bed, except this one had a figure standing in front of it. Finn immediately recognized the tall figure. Of _all_ the rooms she had to stumble into.

"Loki?" Finn asked wearily, stepping into the room. Finn jumped as the door swung shut behind her, enclosing them in the darkness once again. The fireplace cast dancing shadows across every surface, giving the room an eerie warmth. Her eyes drifted back to Loki, his back hunched, his white hands clutching the edge of the desk tightly. His body seemed to be heaving, and Finn could hear his pained breaths.

Taking another step forward she spoke again, "Loki? Uhm, are you ok?"

Loki's body suddenly stood upright, his head snapping in her direction. Finn jumped back in surprise as she stared at him.  
His eyes were a frightening crystal blue that almost seemed to glow, filled with an icy, palpable coldness. They were painful to look at. Breaking eye contact she looked at the rest of his face. Dark circles hung below his eyes, darkened more by the contrast of his startling blue eyes. His skin was more pale than normal, and sweat gleamed on his forehead. The whole image frightened Finn. His eyes seemed to drill into her skull, his cold anger seeping off him, souring the sweet scent of the air.

"Why are you here?" His cold voice snapped.  
"I-I got lost." she said sheepishly.

Loki let out a short bitter laugh, "I cannot even give you one simple direction to follow can I?" His voice seemed to hiss, covering her skin and making her shiver. She did not like this new mood of Loki's. It reminded her of when she first saw him, but this time, his cold anger was palpable.

"I'm sorry! I didn't me—" Loki's harsh laugh cut her off. "_One_ bloody direction." he sneered. "You are _pathetic_."  
Finn felt unsure how she should approach him. Usually by now she's snap back at him, she wanted too, but something was telling her that was a bad idea.  
She had a sinking feeling, today would not be a good day.

* * *

He glared at her as his head pounded. It felt as though a thousand rocks had been piled around his head. His body felt hot and he had trouble steadying his breathing. To add to his irritation, _she_ walks in.

Loki hissed, bending back over the desk and clutching the end of the table, feeling the weak wood crack under his grip.  
"Look, I'm sorry ok! I'll leave." Finn said as her small frame started to back away towards the door.

Loki hissed, "Oh no. Why, there is no bother now!" he stood back up, sweeping his arms open, "We're here now. Come, sit. Enjoy yourself."  
Finn eyed him suspiciously and stood there quietly, avoiding his eyes.  
"What's wrong Finn?" Loki crooned, venom seeping through his teeth. "Are you surprised? I mean, after all, this is my room. Did your mother never teach you to knock?"  
"I said I was sorry!" Finn snapped.  
"Sorry? Well, then all is forgiven." Loki wiped his forehead of the sticky sweat, and slicked his hair back. At his full height, he stalked over to her and stared down at her, his eyes burned.  
Finn looked up at him, her voice stuttering, "L-look. I—" Loki held his hand up, her sentences sputtering out.  
"Now now, did I not just say all is forgiven?" he sneered, Finn's face filled with confusion.  
"But—"

"Enough. We will go now." Loki placed around the back of her neck, her skin burned under his cold hand. Gently turning her around he ushered her out of the room.  
Once the two met the arena door in silence, Loki nudged Finn forcefully through into the massive room.  
Finn looked wearily at him, then slowly started to walk towards the cabinet.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Loki waved his finger, stepping in front of her. "Now, had you followed my instructions, you could have ate. Now, it would be a waste of time."  
Finn scrunched her nostril, "What? Are you kidding?"

Loki smirked, "I do not kid."

"But, it's not like I take long to eat!" she protested.  
Loki let his smirk drop, "You've wasted enough time. Come."  
Stalking away from her, he took long strides until he entered the center of the arena.  
Finn jogged behind him, her hand on her dagger. Loki raised his eyebrows, "Are you scared, Finn?"

Looking at him strangely she casually released the pommel, "No. Why would you think that?"  
Laughing, he leaned forward, taking slow steps toward her, "Because, today will be very, very different."  
"What do you mean?"

Loki clasped his hands together, "You see, because we have wasted so much time, I thought, today, we would have a real, duel."  
Finn laughed, "I thought we already have been."  
Casting another irritated look at her, he proceeded to slowly pace around her. Urgency pulled at every fiber of his body. He was already in trouble; he got side-tracked from his mission. If he messed up again, he would be punished. His skin turned even colder as he thought about it. If she wasn't ready today, he would end it. She would not be his reason for failure.  
"No, we have been sparring. You haven't even seen what a true duel it. Or, perhaps, the term 'fight' will suffice more. Yes, today-"he stepped in front of her, a grin spread across his face, "-today, we will have a true fight."

"Draw your weapons and ready yourself." he whispered in her ear, quickly pulling back behind her.  
Her expression looked confused, "What?"

Then without warning, Loki kicked Finn hard in the back, sending her flying forwards. She tumbled into a cloud of dirt, her eyes locking onto him. He heard a faint curse uttered from her mouth, and she staggered upwards, quickly drawing her blades. _Ah, now she gets it.  
_Loki then dashed forwards, changing his form into his full armor, his golden scepter in hand. Finn's eyes widened as she watched him approach her. _Oh yes, I haven't shown her this little trick, have I?_

Loki's scepter smacked Finn hard into her side, she growled on impacted, flying into the side of the arena wall. Finn coughed as she slowly stood up, her hands quickly lifting into a defensive position.  
"Come now, Finn. Surely you can do better than this!" Loki shouted out.  
Finn suddenly dashed towards Loki, bringing her right blade in an upward movement. Loki easily sidestepped her, but she swiveled to the side with horrifying speed, the butt of her knife slamming hard into his shoulder.  
Her right arm swung downwards, but Loki summoned his magic, blasting an icy shot right into her gut.  
Finn screamed as she flew backwards into the ground, her arms cradled her stomach.

_Pathetic._

Loki took a firm step forward and Finn's head snapped in his direction, her eyes wide and wild. Moving forward Finn threw one of her daggers into the air, and Loki jerked to the side. His hand quickly found his cheek, hot blood trickled down the side.  
Her steps pounded towards him and his arm came up, blocking her remaining dagger. Her foot went to kick him but his hand firmly caught her ankle. Her eyes widened as he threw her easily away, back into the wall behind them.

"_Dammit_!" Finn's voice yelled, the pain was obvious in her voice. Loki was surprised she had been able to get up so many times. He was still being too easy on her. Loki mentally chastised himself; he could not show sympathy for her.

As the dust settled from his last blow, Finn's figure was running towards him. Swinging his scepter he prepared to hit her. Instead Finn ran at him, and suddenly dropped down and slid under him. Before Loki could react, Finn's blade sliced his left leg, followed by a hard knock to the back of his legs. Loki swore and stumbled forward on his knees to the ground.  
Finn gracefully rolled up onto her feet, both knifes in her hands once again. Flipping one of the blades on to its pommel she brought it down onto Loki. But Loki rolled out of the way just in time, barely missing her fast strike.  
Loki has to stop himself from laughing. That was _twice_ now she had drawn blood from him. The hot blood trickled down the back of his leg, staining his clothes. Grinning, Loki launched his long leg out with all of his strength. His foot collided with Finn's chest, and she shot backwards like a rag doll. A loud _boom_ echoed as her body met the stone wall of the arena; loose rocks crumbled and fell on top of her as she hit the ground.  
Loki stood up, shaking his head. That had been too quick, too easy. As Loki walked across the arena to the cloud of dirt surrounding Finn, a sudden panic welled in his chest. He had used all his strength in that kick, and any normal human would have died instantly. Their brittle bones would have cracked in seconds. _Is she dead?_  
Loki balled his fist as he walked towards her. Why should he care about if she's alive or not?

As Loki approached her, his eyes widened. He was only a few feet away, but Finn was slowly staggering upwards.  
Her eyes were dark and burned into his. Blood trickled down her forehead and the side of her mouth. Her hair had become undone, waving wildly around her. Finn held a fierce scowl as Loki briskly approached her. "Well well, glad to see you are alive."  
Finn's pupils suddenly widened, and in a flash, she was in front of him. Loki looked down in shock, but her kick into his stomach knocked him backwards. Loki cursed while Finn jumped onto him, her fist immediately connecting with his jaw, and a loud snap pierced the air.  
Blood tickled his own chin as he swung his scepter at her head. Her left knife stopped the swing, the two's arms struggling against each other.

_Where did she find such strength? _

Finn let out a loud yell and punched Loki in the face again. Loki hissed and his free hand snapped to Finn's throat. Her eyes widened as he roughly pulled her to the side, knocking her head hard into the ground. Loki swung himself on top of her and released his scepter to firmly pin her down.  
Finn's feet kicked out, and she let out a wild scream, "Get _OFF _of me!"  
Loki lowered his gaze as he looked at her face. She had done better than he expected. He had honestly never thought she could draw his blood, let alone knock him down with a clean, strong kick. Her eyes darted back and forth as she struggled under his bulk. Her size was an advantage and a downfall. He could easily snap her neck if he wanted to. Something inside him screamed for him to do it, it was a waste of time. _She wasn't worth it._  
Loki fought against the icy voice. No, she somehow survived a beating from him. This meant something; she wasn't completely weak and useless.  
Loki slowed his fast breathing, suddenly aware of his pounding heart.

Finn's eyes finally stared down into Loki's, the fear had completely left her eyes, and what was left seemed strangely familiar.  
"I said, get OFF." Finn spat, her voice rough and angry.  
"And I was having such a grand time." Loki smirked.  
Finn's nostrils flared, "Don't you dare!"  
Loki raised his eyebrows, "Now Finn, where are your manners?"  
Finn screamed and thrashed out again under him.

As he sat there, another shot of urgency crossed into his mind, it screamed for him to end it.  
Loki's cold hands tightened around Finn's, her nails digging back into his own skin.  
A whirl of emotions stemmed inside Loki; Anger, impatience, fury, disgust, rage, pity. Loki could feel sweat touching his brow again as his head became cloudy and dizzy.  
Loki clenched his eyes shut and opened them back up, his voice cold with anger, "_ENOUGH."_  
Finn immediately stopped thrashing to look him square in the eye.  
"That, is enough." Loki panted through his teeth, a drop of sweat dripping down the side of his forehead, mixing with the dried blood on his cheek.  
Then Loki swept upwards, picking Finn up with him and easily draping her across his shoulder.  
"Where the hell are you taking me?" Finn snapped, her own anger clear in her voice.

Loki ignored her and swept down to pick up her daggers, then strode to the end of the arena and into the hallway.  
His breath grew heavy as a dominating thought started to fill his mind.

_End it. End it NOW._

Before the thought crippled him, Loki reached the red door and flung Finn into the room. She stumbled backwards and her head smacked the side of the bed. Throwing the daggers at her feet Loki finally spoke, each word strained. "That is enough for today. You—" Loki swallowed hard, his hand grasped the metal doorknob painfully, "You did well."

Then Loki slammed the door shut, cutting off Finn's shocked look from his sight.  
Loki locked the door and threw the key down the hall, slumping onto the door.  
He lifted his hands to see them violently shaking. If he had waited another moment, he would have. . .  
Loki clutched his head as the dark, angry voice filled his mind, pulling him back into another world, the light hallway fell away, replaced with something much darker.


End file.
